Rendez Vous
by elapink100
Summary: El final de una historia sólo es el comienzo de otra, entre pasado, sentimientos, y reencuentros. ¿De qué nos sirve tanta libertad si no hay de quién huir? Rogers&Romanoff
1. Bientôt

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía pocos días que la primavera había llegado a la cuidad de Cleveland, a pocas horas de la gran manzana.

En el cementerio general, las figuras masculinas de Steve Rogers y Sam Wilson resaltaban entre tantas lapidas. Se encontraban observando la tumba del -ahora- ex director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Los hechos acontecidos con el Soldado del Invierno aún estaban frescos y era difícil describir el mar de sentimientos que inundaba el corazón del héroe patriótico.

\- Si preguntan por mí, díganles que pueden venir a buscarme aquí. - Había dicho Nick Fury, ahora luciendo un nuevo atuendo.

Wilson había decidido acompañar a Steve en su travesía por encontrar a Bucky, por tal motivo, declinó la oferta de Nick para acompañarlo a Europa.

Ambos se encontraron a sí mismos recordando todo lo acontecido. Miedo, gritos y golpes. Tanto en tan pocos días.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y recordó que hacia un par de segundos que no decía nada a la pelirroja frente a él.

\- ¿No vas con él? - La pregunta le pareció demasiado burda. No le estaba prestando a Natasha la atención que ella merecía.

Natasha. Espía, asesina, y, sobretodo, mujer. Una hermosa mujer. A la que todos temían y pocos querían. Era difícil conocer a la verdadera Natasha, para eso tenías que quitar miles de máscaras. Él no estaba seguro de si la había llegado a conocer verdaderamente o sólo era una más de sus corazas.

\- No. - Negó levemente con la cabeza, elevando la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Te quedas? - Cuestionó de nuevo. No supo describir la sensación, pero en el fondo no quería que se alejara de él.

Ella negó con la cabeza nuevamente. - Estoy expuesta. Mi identidad ha sido revelada a todo el mundo - Miró los ojos azules de él. Podría jurar que vio un pequeño destello de tristeza en ellos. - , tengo que buscar otra.

\- Espero que sea la última.

Él le regaló una sonrisa que Natasha correspondió. Era difícil sonreír después de todo lo que habían vivido, pero cuando se trataba del otro, cualquier gesto era mínimo.

\- Ten... - Le tendió una carpeta oscura. - Es todo lo que pude conseguir acerca del Soldado del Invierno, cobré algunos favores en Kiev.

Sus dedos rozaron los de Steve. Eran suaves, no parecían los de un hombre de guerra. Aquello le recordó que también sus labios eran suaves, mucho más suaves.

Hizo un intento por sonreír, pero era difícil, se trataba de la despedida. No sabía cuándo volverían a encontrarse, o en qué condiciones.

\- Hazme un favor, llama a la enfermera.

Steve sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Si ella supiera...

-No es una enfermera… - se limitó al decir Steve.

-Tú tampoco eres un agente de SHIELD – susurró Natasha.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Sharon. Una chica buena. - Un nudo se formó en su estómago al decir el nombre de la rubia.

\- La llamaré.

Se dieron un último beso en la mejilla. Steve pensaba que ella se veía realmente linda, con sus jeans entallados y una chaqueta de cuero cubriendo la blusa blanca. Natasha se tomó la libertad de cogerlo por el cuello y acercarlo más a ella, él era un buen tipo, leal y con un gran corazón. Lo admiraba.

Se vieron una última vez antes de que ella emprendiera el camino de regreso a su automóvil. Una mirada cargada de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos decía o aceptaba.

Steve la observó alejarse, imprimiendo fuerza a cada paso que daba. No sabía cuándo volvería a ver a esa mujer decidida y perspicaz.

Sam se acercó por atrás. Hacía poco que lo conocía, pero reconocía esa mirada en cualquiera.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- ¿La vas a dejar ir?

Steve lo observó por un momento, segundos después volvió a mirarla. Resopló con inconformidad. - No puedo hacer nada para que no lo haga.

\- Sí puedes. Dile lo que sientes.

Sabía a lo que Wilson se refería, pero no era tan fácil de aceptar.

\- Sólo la cuido, Sam.

\- Llámale así si quieres. - Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la pelirroja.

Steve lo siguió cuando la figura de Natasha se perdió entre los arbustos. - ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Es obvio. La estas dejando ir porque tienes miedo de su reacción.

\- La estoy dejando ir porque ella así lo quiere. Es su decisión, no la mía.

Sam sonrió abiertamente. - Tú podrías hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- No lo haré, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro – afirmó Steve en compañía de Sam que sonrió y tocó el hombro de Steve para reconfortarlo.

* * *

Varias horas después, Natasha se encontraba conduciendo por las carreteras de Cleveland sin rumbo definido.

Pensó que con su salida de la KGB las huidas terminarían, que equivocada estaba. Con la caída de SHIELD junto con HYDRA ella se convirtió en una ex agente más, con un pasado turbio y ahora se encontraba obligada a huir de sus propios demonios, además de enemigos. En el fondo le consternaba, había cambiado la KGB por HYDRA. Antes mentía para sobrevivir, con SHIELD lo hacía porque en su tiempo pensó que era lo correcto; de nuevo se equivocó. HYDRA, la KGB, ambas eran iguales y SHIELD sólo era una máscara a la que ella se aferró hasta el último momento.

El zumbido de su celular sobre el tablero la hizo reaccionar. Miró el espejo retrovisor antes de tomar el aparato, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

Estuvo indecisa entre contestar o no. Nadie, a excepción de Clint, continuaba llamándole de vez en cuando a ese aparato. El celular era antiguo, el primer celular que SHIELD le proporcionó. Hacía años que no lo ocupaba, principalmente porque la empresa le entregó un nuevo celular a pesar de que el primero todavía funcionaba correctamente.

\- Diga.

\- ¿Tasha?

La sensación de alivio recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. ¿De quién más se podía tratar, sino de Clint? Le alegraba escuchar su voz. Sinceramente estaba preocupada por él, porque mientras la empresa en la que ambos trabajaban era desmantelada, él se encontraba de misión en Afganistán.

\- Clint. ¿En dónde te has metido?

\- Aún estoy en Afganistán. Escuché lo que pasó, ¿cómo estás tú?

\- Mi pasado es de conocimiento público y no tengo identidad. Estaré bien.

No estaba segura de sus últimas palabras.

\- No te escuchas bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Phil me contó algo, pero quisiera escuchar tú versión de la historia.

Hablar con Clint la reconfortaba de una manera muy especial, pero no quería revivir los hechos acontecidos.

\- Fury no confió en mí... - Su voz se escuchó tan apagada que Barton apenas si la escuchó.

\- Nat, quisiera estar allí contigo, pero el agente que nos llevaría a casa intentó asesinarnos.

\- Me lo imaginó, HYDRA llegó demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo está Morse? - Preguntó, recordando que la rubia había sido asignada como compañera de Clint.

\- No es de HYDRA. Pero está igual o más sorprendida que yo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es de HYDRA?

Bárbara le caía bien, pero justo ahora no podía darse el lujo de confiar en cualquiera, menos aún si se trataba de una rubia cerca de su amigo.

\- También intentaron asesinarla a ella.

El silencio a continuación no fue incómodo. Ambos se enfrascaron en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas?

\- Aún no lo sé. En el aeropuerto me detendrían antes de abordar. Además, Bobbi está trabajando en una nueva identidad para mí.

\- ¿Bobbi?

Clint se podía imaginar a su amiga arqueando una ceja.

\- Bárbara suena demasiado fuerte. ¿Cómo se supone que la llame? Ya no hay agentes.

\- Regresa pronto, por favor.

\- Lo haré, Nat. ¿Qué hay de Steve?

Natasha no pudo evitar una pequeña visión del rostro del susodicho.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? - Respondió con una pregunta.

\- ¿No estas con él?

\- Sabes que los niños buenos no son mi tipo. Él tenía cosas que hacer... más importantes.

\- ¿Eso cuando te ha impedido algo?

\- Es por mi pasado - Bufó con resignación. - Seguramente él me creía otra persona. No quiero hacer más daño.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Barton comenzaba a pensar otras cosas.

\- Me tengo que ir. Aún no encuentro donde quedarme.

Rehuyó el tema. Sabía de qué iba la pregunta de su compañero. No se encontraba de humor para escucharlo bromear sobre Rogers.

\- Bien. Estaremos en contacto.

Cortó la llamada antes de que pudiesen decir algo más. ¿Que qué había con Rogers? Nada. ¿Para qué preocuparse por él? Seguramente ya no lo volvería a ver, ambos habían tomado rumbos distintos.

La pelirroja recorrió varios kilómetros hasta llegar a Parkersburg, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el estado de Wood. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde su salida de Cleveland. Condujo por varias horas antes de detenerse frente a un motel a la orilla de una carretera.

-Red Roof- Leyó las letras de color neón en el letrero.

Le parecía un buen lugar para pasar la noche. No veía otras señales de vida aparte del lugar; eso era lo que ella necesitaba, algo tranquilo y alejado del bullicio.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde la catástrofe ocurrida en el río Potomac. El temor en las personas aún era palpable y las líneas telefónicas continuaban siendo vigiladas por el FBI.

Steve y Sam intentaron ser lo más discretos posibles hasta llegar a la casa del moreno. Al llegar, éste le dio el espacio suficiente al rubio para inspeccionar los archivos dentro de la carpeta. Steve se lo agradeció y terminó yendo a la recámara de él; mientras tanto, Wilson encendió el televisor para distraerse.

En la mayoría de los noticieros se continuaba hablando sobre la caída de SHIELD y el resurgimiento de la organización terrorista supuestamente contrarrestada en los años 40, HYDRA.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Le preguntó jovialmente al salir de la ducha, una hora y media después.

Rogers apartó su mirada de los archivos y miró a su amigo. Tomó la carpeta y caminó hacia él, ofreciéndosela.

-Por tú cara se podría decir que nada bueno- Dijo tomando la carpeta, echándole un vistazo.

-Le borraron la memoria y lo convirtieron en un asesino- Sam pasó las páginas hasta llegar a una donde venían varias imágenes del que fuera el amigo de Steve. -Los soviéticos experimentaron con él.

-Le insertaron un brazo robótico... - Susurró mientras veía las imágenes.

-Como si fuera una rata de laboratorio- Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. -Se suponía que debíamos cuidarnos las espaldas.

-Steve- Llamó el de color. -, él está vivo, encontraremos la forma de devolverlo- Dio un apretón al hombro ajeno. -Ahora lo primordial es sobrevivir. Poner un poco de orden y patearles el trasero a esos soldaditos de Hydra.

Steve asintió lentamente, Sam tenía razón. Si quería recuperar a Bucky lo primero que tenía que hacer era aprender a sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo lleno de escorias de Hydra. Pero antes tenía que advertir algo a su acompañante, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera una vez más. Ya no quería perder más amigos.

-Sam, escucha, si las cosas se ponen feas...

El susodicho negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. -Le prometí a Natasha que te cuidaría, eso es lo que haré.

Se miraron mutuamente y no pudieron evitar un par de sonrisas sinceras. Individualmente, tomaron las maletas donde habían guardado los suministros necesarios para un largo viaje y se las colgaron en los hombros. Subieron al auto 'prestado' y se pusieron en marcha sin rumbo fijo.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Steve luego de media hora de viaje en silencio.

-En lo cruel que eres- Dramatizó. -Dejaste ir a Natasha, espero que luego no te arrepientas.

Steve rodó los ojos, Sam lo había estado molestando con eso desde su salida del hospital. -No empieces...

-Era pelirroja- Continuó sin prestarle atención.

Una sonrisa floreció en los labios del Capitán. -¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Sam lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos. -¿Cuándo te vas a volver a encontrar con una pelirroja natural?

-Es ridículo.

-¡Y rusa!

-Creo que alguien se obsesionó.

Wilson se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo el ademan de golpearse. -Estás peor de lo que pensaba. Pronto tendremos una conversación respecto a las chicas.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Sí, tenemos tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola a quién lea ésto!

Éste fic lo hice con la colaboración de mi amiga, casi hermana, Melanie. También lo hemos publicado en potterfics y próximamente en Ao3

La trama girará en torno a Steve y Natasha, lo que sucedió después de la caída de SHIELD y antes de La era de Ultron. Esperamos sus guapos comentarios y ojalá éste fic sea de su agrado (o al menos lo ocupen para pasar el rato)


	2. A veces dos son mejor que uno

**A veces dos son mejor que uno**

* * *

.

.

.

-La ubicación de Coulson, ahora.

El matiz en su tono de voz hacía a su cuerpo estremecer. Bastó una mirada para saber que Scarlotti no estaba jugando.

Bueno, Koenig tampoco estaba para juegos.

-Nunca- Le contestó con la respiración entrecortada y los dientes apretados.

Las heridas aún dolían. Por los mil demonios que sí dolían; aun así estaba dispuesto a morir antes de revelar la verdadera ubicación de Coulson. Billy Koenig había sido raptado dos días antes por esos mequetrefes de Hydra, soportó todo, desde las golpizas hasta la violencia psicológica; tal vez por eso habían enviado a Marcus Scarlotti personalmente para interrogarlo y hacerlo hablar.

Marcus Scarlotti, no había mucho que decir de él. Un mercenario con lealtad a Hydra. Era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mejor que cualquiera que haya visto antes, por desgracia había elegido el bando equivocado. Cuanta pena.

\- ¿Cuánto te han pagado por matarme? - Preguntó con seriedad. - Porque eso es lo que haces, ¿no? Matar para vivir...

El puñetazo a continuación lo hizo callar. Ladeó la cabeza debido a la intensidad. Hubiera respondido, pero al intentar moverse un par de pulseras metálicas se lo impidieron. Sus ojos irradiaron rabia y el hombre frente a él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Mírate. Le dedicaste toda tú mísera vida a SHIELD, y ahora ¿en dónde está tú querida empresa?

-Ha sido desmantelada- No sabía a dónde quería llegar. -Ha habido una plaga de ratas, era necesaria su extinción.

Scarlotti se comenzaba a cansar. Ese gordo de Koenig no le diría absolutamente nada; estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Justo ahora podría estar cazando a Rogers y Romanoff en lugar de pedir respuestas a un inútil.

Oh, Rogers y Romanoff; ellos serían los primeros en morir. Después les tocaría a todos y cada uno de los vengadorzuelos.

Stark, Banner, Barton, incluso Thor; para Scarlotti no eran más que asesinos con el sobrenombre de héroes. No eran mejor que él. Ellos habían hecho del mundo un lugar frágil y ahora pretendían remendarlo. Patrañas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha atravesó todo el estado de Virginia hasta llegar al lado oeste de Carolina del Norte. Un motel cerca de las montañas era lo único que había encontrado después de salir de Wood.

La idea de estar huyendo no le era apetecible. Estaba cansada de entrar y salir de moteles por temor a ser reconocida. Éste ya era el tercero en una semana. Afortunadamente contaba con sus ahorros para solventar sus gastos.

La habitación dejaba mucho que desear, pero qué se podía esperar de un motel rodeado por montañas. Al menos la ducha contaba con agua caliente y en el televisor se podían ver cinco canales. Natasha podía sobrevivir con eso y menos.

Antes de entrar a ducharse decidió encender el televisor y echar un vistazo a lo que el mundo del entretenimiento le ofrecía. El noticiero llamó su atención, tal vez ahí encontraría información sobre las medidas preventivas que el gobierno había tomado luego de la caída de SHIELD.

Rodó los ojos cuando la imagen de Stark apareció en pantalla, siendo rodeado por docenas de camarógrafos y reporteros. Subió el volumen a la tele y escuchó la conferencia de prensa que éste ofrecía:

-¡Señor Stark!- Una reportera rubia llamó su atención. -¿Qué nos podría decir acerca del desmantelamiento de la organización conocida como SHIELD?

-¿Qué les puedo decir?- Repitió la pregunta de la reportera. -Que no es de su incumbencia.

Natasha curvó los labios al escuchar a Tony. Sí, él era un hombre un tanto... especial, pero conociéndolo a fondo hasta podía llegar a caerte bien.

-Sus amigos, los vengadores ¿Que harán ahora?- Insistió la rubia de apellido Everhart.

-Tal vez tomen unas merecidas vacaciones y dejen de salvar tú trasero por varios meses- Le contestó con brusquedad, aunque sin perder su estilo despreocupado. -¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Sonrió con suficiencia a Christine Everhart.

Romanoff dejó encendido el televisor mientras tomaba una ducha caliente. Se metió bajo la regadera y un pensamiento asaltó su mente con fuerza: ¿Cómo se encontraría Steve? Huir no era la especialidad del hombre. ¿Habría encontrado ya alguna pista sobre el paradero del Soldado del Invierno? No lo veía posible, él era muy escurridizo y sabía cómo esconderse.

Y... ¿habría llamado ya a Sharon Carter? Seguramente sí; y no es que le molestara, se alegraba por él, al menos uno de los dos podía continuar con su vida. Sin embargo, la idea de que esa rubia lo hiciera sufrir por amor le molestaba sobremanera. Steve no se merecía sufrir, y menos por la sobrina de Peggy Carter.

Apenas había terminado de cepillarse el cabello cuando su móvil sonó. Instintivamente miró en todas direcciones antes de contestar.

-¿Tasha? Soy yo, Clint- Escuchó la voz amortiguada de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Barton? ¿En dónde demonios te has metido? Dijiste que te mantendrías en contacto.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero surgió un problema y...

-¿Qué clase de problema?- Interrumpió.

-Hydra nos encontró y tuvimos que huir- Confesó después de varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo está Morse?

Por algún motivo Barton no contestó. -Escucha, éstas ratas de Hydra no son muy inteligentes. Preguntaron por tú ubicación.

A Natasha se le heló la sangre de tan sólo pensar que estaba siendo buscada. -¿Y qué dijiste?

-Nada. Bobbi los noqueó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Wow, eso es... nuevo.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

-¿Nat?

-¿Si?

-Busca a Rogers.

-¿Rogers?- Repitió aún sin comprender la petición. -No lo creo, él no...

-A veces dos son mejor que uno ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo- Su mente divagó hacia la primera misión que él y ella compartieron. Clint le había dicho la misma frase cuando ella aún se encontraba renuente a aceptarlo como compañero. -Pero Steve...

El arquero pasó por alto el hecho de que Natasha llamara al Capitán por su nombre de pila. -No sólo eres tú, también es él. Los están buscando, quieren su cabeza; será mejor que se cuiden mutuamente.

-No necesito niñera.

-No es eso lo que digo, Nat. Sólo no me gustaría llegar a casa y encontrar a mi mejor amiga muerta... Hazlo, por favor.

La pelirroja lo sopesó por un momento. La idea de volver a ver a Steve le agradaba más de lo que quería reconocer, sin embargo no sabría cómo actuar frente a él. Demonios, ese hombre conocía su pasado; ¿Cómo narices le hablaría después de haber leído su expediente? Ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil aquel día en el cementerio.

Se sentía realmente impotente. No podía hacer nada para borrar las manchas rojas en su expediente y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba porque ahora la mirada de Steve había cambiado, él la miraba diferente, tal vez con lástima o decepción. No se consideraba merecedora de su amistad, ¿en qué clase de mundo una ex asesina era amiga de un héroe de guerra?

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí...- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de dar a conocer lo que sería su respuesta definitiva. -Lo haré. Buscaré a Rogers.

-Y cuéntale lo de Coulson.

'Lo de Coulson'. Claro, así habían denominado al asunto de la resurrección de Phil. Obviamente Steve aún no se enteraba. Y Natasha no quería ser la que se lo dijera; su intuición le decía que él no tomaría nada bien la mentira, seguramente se enojaría y la pelirroja no quería estar presente en esos momentos. Simplemente no soportaría verlo cabreado con ella por no habérselo contado antes.

-De acuerdo.

-Me tengo que ir- Anunció el castaño después de escuchar a la rubia Morse llamarlo. -Te llamaré en un par de días.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza como si él la pudiera ver. -Regresa en una sola pieza, ¿quieres? Te estaré esperando.

El susodicho se río a viva voz. -Lo intentaré... Cuídate. Y cuida a Rogers.

-Adiós.

La llamada se cortó del otro lado de la línea. Salió del motel únicamente con las llaves de su auto y un bolso deportivo colgado en su hombro. Abrió la puerta del corvette negro y se quedó un rato con las manos sobre el volante. Huir cada vez le gustaba menos.

Se sentía sola, Clint se encontraba perdido en alguna parte de Afganistán y Steve... un momento, ¿cómo demonios encontraría a Steve?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El motel donde Steve y Sam se hospedaban era relativamente pequeño, nada pretencioso. Limpió y sencillo. No estaba nada mal para encontrarse a las afueras de Washington D.C. Llevaban allí aproximadamente una semana y sabían que pronto tendrían que marcharse.

Steve despertó de su siesta al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Era Sam, venía con dos cafés en las manos. Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en notar que se había quedado dormido mientras leía la carpeta que Natasha le había entregado.

-Pensaba que a éstas alturas ya te sabrías el archivo de memoria- Caminó hasta llegar a la mesa, cuidando no pisar los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. - ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?

-No- Tomó el café que el de color le ofrecía.

-Tal vez deberíamos finalizar la búsqueda- Comentó mientras encendía el televisor. -Sólo digo que... dejaste ir a Natasha para encontrar a tú amigo, ¿y si no lo encuentras?

-Lo encontraré. Y Natasha se fue porque quiso, tal vez no le agradaba mi compañía.

\- Yo digo que le sí agradaba, y mucho- Terminó sonriendo con picardía.

Steve rehuyó la mirada de su amigo y la fijó en la pantalla del televisor. Por alguna extraña razón sus comentarios, lejos de molestarlo, lo incomodaban. Él no era tonto y sabía lo que Sam insinuaba, lo que le incomodaba era el hecho de no saber si él estaba en lo correcto.

-No entiendo...- Se vio interrumpido por las imágenes en el noticiero mañanero.

En éste se veía un video de Natasha saliendo de la junta con el subcomité del Senado. Sus ropas le decían que esa junta había ocurrido el mismo día en que ambos se encontraron en el cementerio. Tal vez Sam tenía razón, tal vez nunca encontraría a Bucky y sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo; tal vez debería buscar a Natasha. Tenía que existir alguna forma de encontrarla, aunque ella era una experta en el ámbito del camuflaje.

Tal vez estaba con Barton.

Lo dudaba, porque la última vez que supo de él fue cuando se le asignó una misión en Afganistán. Aun así, la idea de que Natasha se alejara de él para ir a donde Clint le molestaba. No podía ser, Natasha no podía ir con Clint, no podía dejarlo.

Después de... todo. Ella era SU compañera, no la de Clint. Él había estado con ella cuando su pasado salió a la luz, no Clint. ¡Ella lo había besado a él, no a Clint!

Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño. Wilson respingó sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Steve?

Rogers lo ignoró y tomó la carpeta a su costado. Pasó las páginas con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta encontrarse con una nota que nunca antes había visto. Tomó el celular que recientemente había adquirido y marcó el número que allí había.

\- ¿Quién es?

Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea. Sonrió abiertamente y Wilson lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Nat?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola guapos y guapas XD Queríamos agradecer a los 7 coments y 4 favoritos/follows

Al principio tenía mis dudas respecto a cómo recibirían un fic nuevo, pero creo que la respuesta ha sido muy positiva... eso me alegra muchísimo.

En éste capítulo se ve un poco lo que será la trama principal; todavía no hay nada seguro, así que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. No importa si creen que son absurdas, nosotras leeremos los reviews con suma atención en busca de sugerencias :D

Ahora, un poco de publicidad desvergonzada:

Invito a todos a leer mi primer one shot titulado "Scoop: amor en tiempos de guerra" y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dejaran una crítica constructiva :D ¡Es Romanogers!

Bueno, ya, ¡Faltan 10 días para Avengers Age of Ultron!

Nos leemos en otra ocasión ¡Se me cuidan y espero sus guapetones reviews!

¡Besos tronados para todos!


	3. Chapter 3 No tan muerto

**No tan muerto**

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha jugueteó con su celular entre las manos; a esas alturas ya ni siquiera distinguía la delgada línea entre la preocupación y la ansiedad.

La llamada de Steve le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le alivió. Ella ya había dado por olvidada aquella nota que escondió dentro de la carpeta, ésa en la que anotó su número de celular con la esperanza de que el rubio algún día la contactara. Por suerte él lo hizo. Hablar de nuevo con Rogers fue algo único e incomparable. Escuchar su voz una vez más la hizo sentirse en armonía.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Habían hablado sólo un par de minutos, una eternidad para ambos; así quedaron de verse en una cafetería en el centro de Richmond, Virginia. Tanto Steve como ella creyeron prudente reunirse en un lugar alejado de donde ambos se hospedaban. Romanoff se encontró sonriendo bobaliconamente después de colgar el teléfono; a varias millas de distancia, Rogers la imitaba fervientemente.

Ahora, sin embargo, llevaba más de media hora esperando al héroe Americano y él no daba señales de llegar pronto.

Levantó la taza a la altura de su nariz, dejándose deleitar por el aroma a café recién hecho. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos hasta comprobar su teoría: la estaban siguiendo. Un hombre a la derecha y el otro a su izquierda, ambos se delataban por las constantes miradas que se dirigían. Una vieja táctica de SHIELD, probablemente también de Hydra.

Decidió abandonar el local cuanto antes, si venían por ella mejor que no hubiera civiles.

Pero Natasha Romanoff no contaba con que, al intentar incorporarse, un hombre detrás de ella se lo impediría. ¡Demonios! Ahora eran tres y contando.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿La ves?- Preguntó Steve con el celular pegado a la oreja.

-Negativo, Cap- Le contestó Sam del otro lado de la línea. -, tal vez se cansó de esperarte.

El rubio caminó entre los distintos puestos ambulantes del centro. -Que gracioso- Contestó con seriedad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la encontraremos aquí? ¿Has visto cuantas personas hay?

-La encontraremos. Llámame si la ves- Cortó la llamada y se quedó con el móvil en la mano.

Algo le decía que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Natasha no contestaba su celular ni tampoco se encontraba en la cafetería acordada. Ella no era así, pocas veces faltaba a sus encuentros y siempre le llamaba para avisar. Tal vez si no se hubiesen quedado atascados en el tráfico él hubiera llegado a tiempo a su reunión con ella.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que fuera que le hubiese sucedido a Nat.

El celular no tardó en vibrar entre sus manos, por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de su pelirroja favorita; sin embargo el identificador de llamadas no marcaba el nombre de ella.

-Estoy viendo algo- Sam ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar.

-¿Es ella?- La manera en que lo preguntó hasta a él le sorprendió.

-Son dos tipos de negro corriendo tras una castaña...

No fue necesario ser genio para deducir que Natasha llevaba puesta una peluca. El corazón del héroe de guerra comenzó a latir con fuerza al tiempo que recorría el lugar con su mirada.

-¿¡En donde está!?- Rogers comenzaba a correr hacia ninguna dirección en concreto.

Wilson comprendió entonces que sí, la castaña era Natasha.

-¡Lado oeste! ¡Lado oeste!- Se detuvo un momento. -¡Va hacia las escaleras de emergencia!

Steve buscó con la mirada las escaleras de emergencia, corrió hasta allí con la esperanza de topársela cuando ella las bajara. Podría decir que comenzaba a escuchar con claridad el latir de su corazón.

Nat estaba en peligro. Y él lo pudo haber evitado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Romanoff dio un cabezazo sin siquiera mirar al hombre detrás de ella. Rápidamente tomó el café que había estado bebiendo y lo arrojó directo a los ojos ajenos.

Algunos civiles comenzaron a evacuar el local velozmente; Natasha no perdió el tiempo y de alguna manera logró mezclarse entre ellos, perdiendo así a sus tres contrincantes. No entendía cómo la habían encontrado. ¿Habrían estado vigilándola todo el tiempo? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no se percató antes? Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan ocupada queriendo saber el paradero de Rogers lo hubiera hecho. Sí, Steve era el problema; por alguna razón su mente se resistía a entender que no debía de pensar tanto en él, porque él la distraía.

Steven. Grant. Rogers. ¡Por los mil demonios! Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Se reprendió a sí misma mientras esquivaba a varias personas. ¡Es que no era posible que se preocupara tanto por Rogers cuando era su vida la que corría peligro! Ese zoquete..., ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de llegar a su encuentro, seguramente ni se imaginaba por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Se detuvo de golpe al reconocer una cara familiar a varios metros de distancia. Era Sam. Se alegró de verlo, eso quería decir que Steve no debía de estar lejos. Sus intenciones de correr hacia él se vieron estropeadas con la aparición de los tres hombres que la seguían. Tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de echarse a correr de nuevo, ésta vez con un único objetivo: las escaleras de emergencia.

Ni siquiera supo a ciencia cierta cómo había llegado hasta ellas, lo importante era que ahora se encontraba bajándolas a toda velocidad. Las escaleras eran completamente metálicas, con forma de caracol, aunque perfectamente pegadas a las paredes del largo cuarto en forma de cuadrado. Iba a medio camino cuando escuchó a alguien más bajar por ellas; sin perder el tiempo tomó impulso y se aventó escaleras abajo. No había terminado de levantarse por completo cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la primera planta del edificio. En cuanto subió la mirada se encontró con el par de ojos azules que tanto había echado de menos.

Su semblante cambió mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada; Steve parecía hacer lo mismo, se quería asegurar de que ella estuviera bien. Se le veía bastante agitada y la peluca castaña que antes llevaba puesta se había caído en algún punto de su recorrido.

Natasha reaccionó cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercarse. Tomó la camisa de Steve por el pecho y lo arrastró a la puerta contigua. Un cuarto de limpieza, según se veía. Pequeño, oscuro, y con un fuerte olor a desinfectante; apenas con el espacio suficiente para ambos.

-¿Que...?

-Shh...- Lo hizo callar mientras juntaba sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirlos.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada y la posición en que se encontraba no ayudaba mucho. Las escobas detrás de ella amenazaban con caer ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Steve colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, cargando un poco con su peso. Romanoff respingó ante tal acción.

Escucharon los pasos del hombre por toda la habitación; Natasha contuvo la respiración e inconscientemente Steve la imitó mientras la tomaba con más fuerza. Se quedaron así por varios segundos, compartiendo el aire que respiraban. De un momento a otro los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

-¿Se fue?- Preguntó Steve con la mirada clavada en los ojos ajenos.

La mujer asintió visiblemente más relajada. -Me da gusto verte. Steve.- Sonrió.

Lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos. Después, lentamente fue bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Se veían tan apetecibles en ese momento. Steve también miró los labios de ella. Rojizos, carnosos, entreabiertos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió desde afuera y la luz del pasillo los iluminó. Frente a ellos se encontraba un nuevo tipo; estatura media, cabello castaño, cuerpo definido.

-Vaya, yo no... esperaba encontrarlos así- El castaño esbozo una sonrisa.

Steve y Natasha lo miraron fijamente. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el puño de la rusa impactara contra el rostro del chico.

-Encantado de conocerte- Dijo con dificultad mientras elevaba ambas manos en señal de paz. Sí, él ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella.

Sin previo aviso Rogers lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrastró hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. -¿Quién eres?- Lo azotó contra ésta.

El hombre rio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Steve no contuvo sus ganas y lo golpeó en el abdomen, ese tipo le había estado causando problemas a Natasha y él no se iba a quedar así como si nada.

-Bonita forma de conocernos...

-¿Por qué me seguías?- Interrumpió Natasha asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Steve.

-Wow, wow, alto. Yo no te seguía; es más, te quitamos de encima a los que sí lo hacían.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-¿Qué te parece un trato? Yo hablo y tú le dices que me suelte- Señaló con la mirada a Steve. El rubio aumentó la fuerza en el agarre, casi asfixiando al chico.

-No estás en condiciones de negociar. Ahora contesta.

-De acuerdo- Articuló con dificultad. -Cou... Coulson.

Steve frunció el ceño y la mirada de Natasha se perdió en el suelo. Once segundos después la pequeña palma de la pelirroja le indicó al rubio aflojar el agarre.

-¿Él te envió?- Preguntó Natasha sin atreverse a mirar a su ex compañero.

La cara de Steve era todo un poema. ¿Qué no se suponía que Coulson estaba muerto? ¿Entonces por qué hablaban de él como si no lo estuviera?

El castaño se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento. -Sí. Eso dijo él.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que Steve no entendía nada. Volteó a ver a Natasha en busca de una respuesta, ella simplemente evitó su mirada.

La pelirroja sacó el arma que llevaba en sus botas de cuero y apuntó al hombre. Había dos opciones, o estaba diciendo la verdad, o era un espía de HYDRA muy bien informado.

-Pruébalo- Le ordenó irguiéndose por completo.

No hubo necesidad de hablar, en ese preciso instante la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de complexión delgada, tez morena y semblante serio.

-¿May?- Preguntó Natasha entre desconcertada y sorprendida.

-Baja el arma, Romanoff. No somos los enemigos.

-¿Dónde está Phil?- Natasha sintió la mirada de Steve sobre ella.

-Lejos. Debemos irnos- Sin más, la mujer salió por donde había llegado.

Steve soltó al hombre y éste caminó detrás de May. Natasha agarró el antebrazo de Steve antes de que él abandonara el lugar. Sin embargo éste se liberó de una manera un tanto brusca.

-Rogers...- Le llamó, él la ignoró por completo y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

Steve negó con la cabeza antes de abandonar por completo el cuarto. Se sentía engañado, otra vez le habían mentido, otra vez Natasha le había mentido.

Tal vez ella era el problema; sí, si tan sólo dejara de mentir por un momento.

Iba completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. ¿Phil Coulson vivo? ¿Por qué Natasha debía ocultárselo? ¿Acaso ella no confiaba en él? ¿Acaso él era lo demasiado ingenuo para aceptar la verdad?

Dudas, dudas, dudas. Todo era dudas con Natasha.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolso trasero de su pantalón. Revisó quién era y decidió desviarse del camino para atender. Algunos pasos más atrás, Natasha lo veía alejarse.

-¿Y el Capitán?- Preguntó May al no ver al susodicho en el grupo.

Natasha encogió ambos hombros, restando importancia al asunto. -Se ha ido.

Melinda la observó por largo rato. ¿Cómo que se había ido? ¿Y cómo es que ella no se dio cuenta cuando eso sucedió?

Al minuto llegó Steve acompañado por Sam. May y Natasha se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó la mayor de las mujeres, señalando a Wilson con la mirada.

-Sam Wilson, un placer- Se presentó el moreno.

-Él viene con nosotros- Interrumpió Steve con tono autoritario, mirando a las dos mujeres alternadamente.

No, no. Esas no eran las órdenes de Coulson. Aun así Melinda buscó la mirada de Natasha, como pidiéndole su opinión en silencio. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y en ese instante todos entraron al Quinjet.

Mientras los enviados de Coulson tomaban los volantes, Steve y compañía tomaban asiento y se ajustaban los cinturones de seguridad. Wilson decidió darles algo de espacio a sus dos amigos y tomó asiento frente a ellos, dejándolos sentarse juntos.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio era -en palabras de Sam- cada vez más insoportable. Llamó la atención de Steve y artículo un "Ha-bla-le" lenta y pausadamente, para que él pudiese leer sus labios. Rogers negó con la cabeza mientras recargaba su espalda en el asiento.

-¿A dónde vamos?

El rubio resopló. -No lo sé, Sam. Supongo que a un lugar seguro.

Natasha se encontraba junto a él, mirando fijamente sus manos. Entendía a Steve, estaba molesto, vale, pero ella no tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué molestarse con ella? Ella no revivió a Coulson ni nada.

-¿Natasha?- Llamó Sam.

-Es un lugar seguro- Le contestó sin subir la mirada.

-¿Y ellos, el chico y la chica, son de confianza? Nunca los había visto, tampoco los habían mencionado.

-Hay cosas que no se dicen... ni siquiera a tus amigos- La indirecta de Steve llegó a Natasha como la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Son de confianza- Nat observó al moreno. -, y no sabía que vendrían- Terminó de decir con la mirada puesta en Steve.

-¿Todo va bien con us...?

-¿Y quieres que te crea?- Steve lo interrumpió, preguntado a Natasha.

-Deberías- Romanoff elevó su tono de voz. -No sabía nada, es la verdad.

-¿Estas segura de que no mientes cuando dices que es verdad?

-Es la verdad. Es tú problema si me crees o no.

-¿Así que soy yo? Yo soy el problema. Dime porque no me lo dijiste antes.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Cuándo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Mientras desmantelábamos SHIELD?

-¡Pensé que ya no había más secretos, Romanoff!

Natasha calló simultáneamente, no tenía caso discutir. Nunca le ganaría a Steve.

¡Maldita sea! Steve era tan terco. Nunca la escuchaba. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? Decían que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender. ¡Ella podía afirmar lo contrario! ¡Él era peor que Stark! ¡Stark por lo menos decía lo que pensaba! Steve era diferente. ¡Y le daba igual que se enojara con ella! ¡No le importaba! ¡Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber con quién enojarse! ¡No le importaba! ¡ÉL NO LE IMPORTABA!

Y si no le importaba ¿que significaba aquella opresión en la boca del estomago?

¡Por los mil demonios! Le importaba. ¡Claro que le importaba! Él no tenía derecho a enojarse con ella. ¡Por Dios! ¡No podía enojarse con ella después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos!

Alejado de todos sus pensamientos, se encontraba Sam; el hombre veía alternadamente a las dos personas frente a él. Algo andaba mal entre ellos dos. Conocía lo suficientemente a Steve como para saber que él era bastante paciente, y más si se trataba de Natasha.

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron extremadamente incómodos. Nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba, todos observaban algún punto perdido en el suelo de la nave. Natasha ni siquiera le prestó atención a May cuando ésta anunció que aterrizarían en cinco minutos.

Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad tan rápido como le fue posible y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí. No quería estar cerca de Steve. No quería estar cerca de una persona que no creía en ella. Fue cuestión de segundos para que los demás se le unieran.

La rampa del Quinjet fue bajando lentamente, dando paso a una base subterránea de lo que ahora parecía ser SHIELD en tiempos de crisis. Cuando la rampa terminó de descender pudieron apreciar a un grupo de personas a sus pies, entre ellos destacaba el ahora director de la dependencia, Phil Coulson.

-Rogers, Romanoff, un gusto volver a verlos- Les dijo Phil con una amplia sonrisa.

Natasha rodó los ojos y Steve frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba de nuevo; Phil Coulson, más vivo de lo que se le creía y tan fresco como una lechuga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola pequeños humanos! n.n

Hemos tardado un poquitín en actualizar, pero por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno XD

Agradecimientos a SPKBLUE, DeNilePrincess, Catnip SD, Kuchi-San, Liz Rogers, cachilapo, ile0nela, MESPX13, Romanogers, Guest y Tyler-FZ por sus reviews, follows/favoritos. A partir de hoy comenzaré a contestar los comentarios de las personas sin cuenta (lo había olvidado por completo UnU)

¿Vieron AoU? Bueno, no quiero dar spoilers a las personas que no la han visto, pero la relación de Steve y Natasha no me agradó, yo quería más!

En fin, el fic tendrá algunos spoilers de la película (NO AHORA, pero sí en el penúltimo capítulo, creo)

¿Que más? Oh, sí... Esperamos sus guapos comentarios, nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Además quisiera su opinión del capítulo, creo que no quedó como me lo esperaba, pero lo escribí en una clase de química, así que no me culpen D:

Nos leemos en la próxima, se me cuidan ^u^


	4. ¿Cómo decir que no?

**¿Cómo decir que no?**

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha miró de reojo a Steve. Él mantenía sus labios apretados en una estrecha y delgada línea. Algo le decía que el estado anímico del hombre no era el mejor.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?- Se aventuró a preguntar después de quince minutos en silencio. Conocía la respuesta, pero siempre era bueno cerciorarse. -Steve- Le llamó.

El susodicho apenas si le dirigió una mirada rápida. Natasha pudo identificar en ella una punzada de dolor. Había algo diferente en el par de océanos que eran sus ojos, algo que ella nunca antes había presenciado. Era molesto, él le aplicaba la famosa 'ley del hielo' como si ambos fueran un par de infantes. Y no lo eran; al menos ella no lo era.

-¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un niño?- Preguntó entre exasperada y molesta.

-Dime cómo actuar- Contestó con simpleza. -¿Cómo actuarias tú en mi lugar?- Interceptó su mirada.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual un par de segundos más. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante la mirada de él.

-No como tú.

El rubio colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio frente a ellos. -Me mentiste...- Murmuró.

Natasha lo miró desde su lugar. -No. Sólo te oculté la verdad. Es diferente.

-Pensé que después de... todo, la confianza era algo que podíamos compartir.

No sabía cómo contestar aquello.

-¿Cuándo querías que te lo dijera? ¿Mientras desmantelábamos SHIELD?- La voz de ambos se escuchaba tan calmada y profunda que Natasha se negaba a creer que estaban discutiendo. -Tampoco tiene mucho que me enteré, Steve.

Él la miró meticulosamente. -¿Cuando?- No contestó. -¿Cuando?- Volvió a preguntar con un poco más de determinación.

-Un día antes de la caída de SHIELD- Soltó. Steve asintió silenciosamente. Él la miraba a la espera de algo más. -En el refugio subterráneo, Fury creyó pertinente decírmelo en caso de que necesitáramos la ayuda de Coulson.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí también?

-No lo sé. Tal vez pensó que si yo te lo decía tu reacción sería menos... así- Hizo un ademan con las manos y lo señaló.

-Pero tú no querías hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Natasha tardó un par de segundos en procesar la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Mentirme. Tú no lo querías hacer, ¿verdad?

Aquella interrogante tocó una fibra sensible en el interior de la chica. ¿Cómo decir que no cuando la respuesta era sí? ¿Cómo decir que le ocultó la verdad por temor a su reacción?

-No- Musitó con un pequeño temblor en su voz. Recargó ambos codos en el escritorio donde ya reposaban las manos del hombre.

-Te creo.

Rogers dio un leve apretón a las manos de ella. Se sonrieron a medias mientras dejaban que el silencio los envolviera. Entonces Natasha pudo fijarse por primera vez en los ojos de él, los analizó; eran profundos, muy profundos, tanto que temía perderse en ellos si los continuaba observando. Y le asustaba. Le asustaba que en lugar de temerles quisiera pasarse toda una vida admirándolos.

Las miradas de ambos se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta. Respingaron al mismo tiempo que se soltaban de las manos. Desde la entrada Phil Coulson sonrió al notar el pequeño rubor en las mejillas del Capitán.

-Siento la tardanza, estábamos arreglando los cuartos en donde dormirán.- Tomó asiento tras el escritorio.

Steve miró a Phil con el ceño fruncido. Aún le era difícil comprender cómo el hombre que hacía dos años había muerto ahora se encontraba frente a él, más vivo que nunca.

-¿Capitán?

-Lo siento. Es extraño verte con vida.

-Lo sé, Barton casi se desmaya.- Sonrió fugazmente al recordar dicha escena.

-¿Él lo sabe?- Miró a Natasha, ella prefirió evitar su mirada.

-Antes de irse a Afganistán, sí.- El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Es una pregunta difícil de contestar, Cap.

El silencio que inundó aquella sala fue extraordinariamente incómodo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?- Preguntó Natasha.

Phil presionó un botón bajo su escritorio e inmediatamente una pantalla detrás de ellos se encendió.

-Con la caída de SHIELD muchos de los nuestros cayeron, entre ellos Victoria Hand.

-Ya lo sabíamos. Hand murió y el Hub cayó.- Coulson la miró con ambas cejas arqueadas, Natasha se limitó a componer un gracioso mohín con sus labios.

-Lo sé.- Le concedió la razón. -Pero, ya que ustedes trabajaban directamente con ella y con Fury, creí pertinente hacerles saber quién fue su asesino: Grant Ward. Viejo miembro de mi equipo.- Se mostró en pantalla una foto del susodicho.

-Lo recuerdo, me lo llegué a encontrar por los pasillos del Triskelion.- Señaló Natasha.

-Nuestra prioridad es poner fin a la ola de violencia que ha empezado Hydra.- Comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes de distintos atentados en la ciudad.

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Sólo somos 4 si contamos a May.- Interrumpió Natasha.

-Ése que viste allá afuera es mi equipo- Señaló la puerta por donde antes había entrado. -, y hay personas excepcionales en él.

-Bien. Conozcámoslas.- Ésta vez fue Steve quien habló.

Coulson salió de la habitación siendo seguido por ambos. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un hangar subterráneo; allí se encontraron con un grupo de seis personas dentro de las cuales pudieron identificar a la agente May.

El grupo saludó con la cabeza a los recién llegados. Phil esperó un par de segundos antes de hablar:

-Ya conocen a May.- la susodicha miró significativamente a ambos. -Mack y Fitz- Señaló con la mirada a un hombre caucásico y a un joven de cabello rizado. -, ellos se encargan de la tecnología y el armamento respectivamente.

Steve y Natasha estrecharon las manos de los dos hombres a la derecha de Coulson.

-Lance Hunter, ex soldado británico.

Los celestes ojos de Steve se fijaron en la gasa sobre el abdomen del chico, entonces recordó que había sido aquel hombre a quién él golpeó una hora y media atrás.

-Siento lo de tú abdomen.

Hunter negó con la cabeza. -Está bien, ya no duele mucho.

-Simmons, experta en bioquímica.

Señaló a una chica de cabello castaño claro recortado hasta los hombros. Ellos estrecharon sus manos con las de ella.

-Y ella es Skye.

Natasha miró a la chica de arriba abajo. Algo en ella no terminaba de gustarle.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Preguntó un tanto altanera.

Skye entornó los ojos. -Ayudo.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo?

No hubo necesidad de contestar. Rogers y Romanoff la observaron extender las palmas de sus manos en dirección al Quinjet tras ellos. Giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la nave levitando en el aire.

-También soy buena con la computadora.- Comentó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Steve y Natasha se miraron antes de decir cualquier cosa. En silencio llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Bien, Phil, tú dices cuando comenzamos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Nuestra primera misión será traer de regreso a Barton y Morse- Informó Coulson ingresando a su oficina, detrás de él venían Rogers, Romanoff y May.

-Es imposible. Ni ellos saben con certeza en donde se encuentran.

-Ellos no, pero Skye sí.- Natasha le miró con una ceja arqueada. -Antes de ir a Afganistán Bobbi puso un rastreador en su pecho.

-¿Por qué en su pecho?- Interrogó Steve.

-Porque así era más difícil de encontrar- Le contestó May recargada en uno de los muros de la oficina.

-Skye rastreó su señal ésta mañana. Si tenemos suerte puede que ellos aún continúen juntos. Los traeremos de vuelta. - Finalizó Phil con convicción.

-¿Y si es una...?- Natasha se vio interrumpida por la pantalla frente a ellos. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó al ver la imagen de un hombre siendo interrogado.

Coulson y May contuvieron el aliento. -Koenig- Susurró la mujer.

"¿Dónde están?" Escucharon preguntar al hombre que lo estaba interrogado. "No quieres hablar, ¿eh?" El mismo tipo se acercó a él mostrando una navaja.

Los gritos por parte de Koenig eran desgarradores. Cuando todos estaban a la expectativa el video se cortó.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de allí.

-Si me das unos segundos tal vez pueda rastrear la señal y...

Natasha se vio interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido de la puerta.

-Tengo la ubicación- Informó Skye ingresando a la oficina.

Natasha rodó los ojos, esa niña la empezaba a cansar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Están a las afueras de Georgia, en una vieja fábrica de Calderas.- Informó Skye señalando la ubicación en pantalla.

Hacía cinco minutos que todos se habían trasladado hacia la sala de reuniones del bus.

-Vamos por él- Se escuchó decir a Hunter después de encogerse de hombros.

-No es tan sencillo, dentro de la fábrica hay una habitación repleta de monóxido de carbono.- La mayoría de los allí presentes la miraron sin comprender. -Podríamos morir con tan sólo respirarlo.

-Es una trampa- Soltó May con voz neutra. -¿Cómo sabían exactamente a donde enviar el video?

-Trampa o no, tenemos que sacar a Koenig de allí.

-Bien. Entramos, encontramos a Koenig ¿y si alguien abre la habitación donde se encuentra el monóxido?

-Nadie lo hará.- Contestó Steve a la pelirroja junto a él.

-De hecho, Capitán, corremos el riesgo de que alguien la abra. El monóxido se expandirá rápidamente hasta intoxicar a todos los que se encuentren allí- Dijo Mack.

-Es por eso que llevaran a Fitz, él se encargara de incrustarles a todos un rastreador.

-¿Y eso cómo nos ayuda?

-Monitoreará sus ubicaciones a través de la computadora, les informará si es que están cerca del monóxido- Finalizó Skye.

-¿Quién irá por Bobbi?- Cuestionó Lance.

-Nos dividiremos. Tú, Skye, May, Simmons y yo iremos a Afganistán. El resto irá por Koenig.- Sentenció el nuevo director de SHIELD.

Coulson fue a su oficina seguido por Hunter y May. Skye y Mack se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio en compañía de Fitz y Simmons.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Steve a Natasha. Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Nada. Sólo me gusta estar de regreso.- Se giró para mirarlo. Steve no pudo describir la sensación en su interior al mirarla, nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera.

-Pensé que te gustaba ser libre.

-¿De qué nos sirve tanta libertad si no hay de quién huir?- Se encogió de hombros. -Ésta siempre ha sido mi vida, Steve.- Comenzó a caminar.

-Ve el lado positivo, al menos podemos estar juntos.

-¿Intentas flirtear conmigo, Rogers?- Preguntó con media sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees, Romanoff?- La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella rodeó su torso con una mano mientras continuaban caminando.

Soltaron una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo. -Te extrañé, Nat.

Era un juego. Se coqueteaban y ambos sabían que era un juego. Tal vez para Steve era más que eso.

-¿Has visto a Sam?- Preguntó Natasha después de diez minutos caminando junto a él.

-Tal vez esté en su cuarto, supongo que le dieron uno.

-¿Quieres conocer mi cuarto?- El tono de Natasha era sugerente, una combinación entre burla y sensualidad.

Steve sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su compañera siempre encontraba la oportunidad para ponerlo nervioso. Al principio creyó que era un juego, como cuando coqueteaban, pero después de que Sam le dio un discurso sobre las chicas, supo que tal vez los comentarios de Natasha no eran broma después de todo.

-Vayamos a buscar a Sam.

La sonrisa de Natasha se ensanchó. -Yo igual te extrañé, Steve.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Diana**: ¡Holiwis! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias y Bienvenida! *Besos tronados para ti* Shhh, calla que me chiveas :3 Espero que te continúe gustando el fic así como a mí me gusta escribirlo :D Hasta la próxima :D

**jimena:** siento que te decepcioné con éste capítulo T.T pero tenía que escribir esto porque de otra forma no habría lógica en la continuidad del fic... Espero que te guste

* * *

.

.

.

**¡Hola, queridos aliens!**

Lo sé, lo sé, tardamos en actualizar más de un mes D: Peeero, hay una buena excusa: la escuela. Sí, éstas últimas semanas han sido de proyectos finales y, en el caso de mi co-autora, para escribir su tesis.

¡Lo sentimos, en verdad! Pero lo importante es que ya está aquí la actualización :D

Siento que el capítulo quedó muy flojo, pero era indispensable escribir esto para la continuidad lógica del fic... en fin, cualquier tomatazo en los comentarios :'(

En el próximo capítulo ya se viene lo bueno (mejor ni hablo, luego me equivoco u.u)

Quisiera ocupar éste espacio para invitar a todos a que se den una vuelta por mi one shot titulado "incondicional". Es... no sé si llamarlo Romanogers, pero algo hay de eso XD

Bueno, para aquellos que ya lo hayan leído, me alegra informar que gracias a Kuchi-San tendrán otro one shot, con la misma temática, pero ésta vez centrado en Steve. Será tan genialoso (¡No me importa lo que digan, es una palabra!)

También me han pedido que escriba un lemon, pero ni idea de si sea capaz de escribirlo :$

Ha llegado la hora de decir adiós (esto me suena a una canción). Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición o amenaza de muerte ya saben en donde va.

P.D.: ¡Lo siento si el capítulo está mega aburrido!

P.D.2: ¡El siguiente estará mejor!

Spoiler: Va a salir el Soldado del Invierno :D

Saludines a todos. Que la muchosidad nunca los abandone ;)


	5. Encuentro explosivo

**Encuentro explosivo**

* * *

.

.

.

Daniel Whitehall era un hombre inteligente, eso nadie lo podía negar. Tan inteligente era que, mientras el equipo de Coulson lo creía muerto, él dirigía las operaciones de Hydra desde las sombras.

Coulson, Coulson, Coulson. Pobre e iluso Coulson. ¡Desgraciado mequetrefe! Quería acabar con Hydra alegando el bienestar común. Ja. El bienestar común.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿El bienestar común? ¿Él? Tenía que ser una broma. Por favor. ¿Cómo pretendía encontrar el bienestar común cuando en su equipucho de cuarta prevalecía un espécimen? Una lunática con cuerpo de mujer. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Daisy, como su padre le decía; Skye, como el equipo la conocía. Una inhumana. ¡Qué nombre más ridículo! Daisy Johnson la inhumana.

Vengadores. Inhumanos. Gente con habilidades especiales.

No provocaban más que destrucción. Por eso el mundo necesitaba soldados, no personas con habilidades especiales. Porque las personas fallan, los soldados no.

-Encontramos al Soldado, señor.- Anunció un hombre de complexión delgada desde la puerta.

Whitehall esbozo una sonrisa. -Perfecto. Yo les avisaré cuándo traerlo. ¿Y Scarlotti?

-Con Koenig, está esperando al equipo de Coulson para tomar la muestra de sangre de la chica.

Daniel sonrió ampliamente, una muestra de la sangre de Skye era el primer paso de su plan. Luego vendrían Rogers, Romanoff y el Soldado del Invierno. Al final terminaría creando a los soldados perfectos: indestructibles y fuertes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche el equipo comandado por Steve abandonó el bunker subterráneo.

Cuatro horas atrás Coulson junto con May y compañía habían salido en un Quinjet rumbo a Afganistán. En ese lapso de espera, tanto Rogers como Romanoff y Wilson, fueron conducidos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones donde cada uno aprovecho para asearse y dormir un poco.

-Es aquí, Cap- Anunció Mack apagando el motor de la camioneta.

Steve bajó una de las ventanas traseras de ésta y miró a su alrededor. Afuera el ambiente era realmente inhóspito. El lugar parecía estar abandonado y ningún ruido circulaba por allí. A varios metros de distancia se alcanzaba a ver la vieja fábrica de la que Skye les había hablado.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó Natasha mientras cargaba su arma. Había algo en su gesto que la hacía lucir maliciosa.

-¿Todos conocen el plan?- Steve miró significativamente a Fitz, como si la pregunta fuese especialmente dirigida a él.

-Sí. Entran, rescatan a Koenig y yo les aviso si es que están cerca del monóxido.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó después de escucharlo. -Entonces vamos.

Con la aprobación de Steve todos, a excepción de Fitz, salieron de la camioneta. Leo se comunicaría con ellos mediante el interruptor en sus oídos; él vigilaría las coordenadas de todos a través de su computadora portátil.

-Hijo- Le llamó Steve desde afuera. - , nuestras vidas dependen de ti.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que si no les informaba a tiempo sobre su cercanía respecto al monóxido ellos morirían intoxicados. Lo último que quería era ser el culpable de la muerte del Capitán América y La Viuda Negra.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Aún hay algo que no comprendo- Comenzó Rogers cuando el silencio dentro del equipo se tornó bastante incómodo. -¿Cómo es que un agente desaparece a plena luz del día y nadie se da cuenta?- Miró inquisitivamente a Mack; Natasha, quién venía caminando un poco más atrás, se unió a la charla.

-No importa cómo sino a qué hora- Contestó el susodicho con voz queda.

-¿"A qué hora"?- Repitió Sam.

-Claro- Interrumpió Natasha, comprendiendo al fin lo que Mack intentaba explicar. Sam la miró alegando una explicación. -¿Vieron las ojeras en Koenig? Eran grandes, pero no demasiado.

-Amm, claro.- Aceptó dudoso el de raza negra. Natasha rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que Sam, a diferencia de Steve, no había comprendido.

-Lo que Mackenzie trata de decir es que las personas con más de cuatro días en cautiverio como él tienen ojeras del tamaño de su puño, las de Koenig son pequeñas, como las de alguien que no ha dormido en toda la noche.- Hizo una pausa para agregar un poco más de dramatismo a la historia. -Así que, o los raptores tratan demasiado bien a sus víctimas, o ése video lo grabaron hace tres días.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. -Es una trampa... ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí si se trata de una trampa?

Steve arrugó el entrecejo. Ese lenguaje. -Trampa o no, allá adentro hay una vida inocente...

-Eso si no es que ya lo mataron- Interrumpió Natasha. Steve la reprendió con la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la entrada de la fábrica.

-Si no rescatamos a Koenig por lo menos sabremos a qué nos enfrentamos.- Concluyó el rubio. Mack estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando un fuerte estruendo detrás de él lo interrumpió.

Era Natasha, había roto las puertas metálicas de la entrada al establecimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Derecha o izquierda?- Preguntó Mack observando los dos pasillos frente a él.

-Derecha- Contestó Natasha sin chistar. Dio un leve codazo a Steve para que éste la siguiera.

Sam asintió, comprendiendo que, como Steve y Natasha eran prácticamente inseparables en las misiones, a él le tocaba ir a la izquierda con Mack.

-No parece que haya alguien aquí- Murmuró la pelirroja después de varios metros recorridos al lado del rubio.

-Las apariencias engañan, Nat.- La susodicha le miró, él aún continuaba con su arma en alto y el rictus serio.

-Sí, claro.

Steve le echó un vistazo rápido. -¿Que sucede?

-Así no fue como imaginé nuestra primera noche juntos... después del reencuentro, obviamente.- Sonrió de lado. Nunca era un mal momento para molestar a Steve.

-Natasha- Reprendió con voz cansada. Continuó caminando sin perder la postura adoptada minutos atrás.

-¿Qué?- Fingió inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros. -Sólo digo la verdad, seguramente tú tampoco te la imaginaste así.

-¿Te puedes concentrar?- Cuestionó entre divertido y enojado.

-Estoy concentrada.

-Sí, claro.

-No me robes mis frases, Rogers.

-Perdona, no vi tu nombre en ellas.

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir en nuestros oídos?- Escucharon la voz de Sam en los intercomunicadores. Alegre y sarcástica.

-Lo siento, Nat no deja de abrir su boca.

-Tal vez te mueres porque ésta boca te vuelva a besar- Murmuró con picardía.

Steve sonrió, su compañera tenía una manera muy peculiar de callarlo.

Las sonrisas de ambos se esfumaron al escuchar varios pasos acercándose a ellos. Steve y Natasha se miraron a los ojos para formular un plan de ataque efectivo.

-Ve, yo los detengo.- Utilizó su tono autoritario para no dejar duda alguna en ella.

Romanoff lo pensó antes de acatar la orden. Miró una vez más los ojos de Steve y enseguida comenzó a correr dejándolo atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha se detuvo después de quince minutos de recorrido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía si estaba dando vueltas en círculos. A esas alturas el edificio le parecía un laberinto de pasillos largos y angostos; la falta de energía eléctrica le dificultaba el trabajo, por suerte llevaba una lámpara con ella.

Minutos atrás había desconectado su intercomunicador, no era agradable escuchar a su compañero pelear y quejarse directamente en su oído.

Al final del pasillo por fin encontró la única puerta en el lugar, el problema era que tenía que bajar unas escaleras para llegar a ella. Descendió lentamente, asegurando cada paso antes de darlo. Al llegar pateó la puerta logrando que ésta azotara contra la pared.

Maldijo en voz baja, adentro se encontraban por lo menos veinte hombres armados, y ella sólo contaba con un revólver y dos dagas.

¡Demonios! Ésa sí que no era su noche.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los ojos de Fitz miraban atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Hacía más de media hora que sus compañeros habían ingresado a la fábrica y aún no notaba ninguna anomalía en sus coordenadas.

Él y Jemma habían insertado detectores de monóxido de carbono en la ropa de ellos, así, cuando cualquiera estuviera cerca del gas, el detector se activaría enviando una señal de alerta a la computadora portátil de él. Leo se comunicaría con sus compañeros para ordenarles la evacuación segura del lugar antes de sufrir una intoxicación.

Desvió la mirada cuando su vista periférica captó el movimiento de una sombra en la azotea de la fábrica. Se preguntó si había sido producto de su imaginación. Segundos después supo que no.

Sus compañeros ya no estaban solos, allí se encontraba una persona.

Tomó los binoculares que había llevado con él y enfocó al hombre sobre el tejado. No logró identificarlo; la oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba la tarea, aun así le fue fácil darse cuenta de que el misterioso hombre tenía un brazo de metal.

Presionó su intercomunicador para alertar a los demás, sin embargó un fuerte estruendo se lo impidió. Una granada.

Miró en dirección a donde el extraño se encontraba, se había ido, y en su lugar había dejado montones de humo.

Un par de segundos después su computadora comenzó a emitir un pitido escandaloso. ¡La alarma! El monóxido de carbono había sido liberado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fue difícil para el Soldado del Invierno recordar lo que algún día fue. Según el museo Smithsoniano, su nombre real era James Buchanan Barnes; Bucky para los conocidos.

Habla leído su biografía, las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar de adolescente; y el sentimiento de impotencia era siempre el mismo. Lo veía, estaba escrito ahí, las cosas que él hizo durante la guerra eran de conocimiento popular; pero él no las recordaba.

Con el tiempo llegaron los recuerdos. Y las muertes, y la sangre, y el dolor. Optó por mantenerse ocultó. No quería lastimar a nadie más.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad le duró poco. Las cabecillas de Hydra no tardaron en dar con él y eso le enfurecía. Habían intentado matarlo por no serle fiel a la organización. Afortunadamente salió vivo del atentado... y consiguió seguirles hasta la fábrica donde él se encontraba en esos momentos.

Acabaría con ellos. Les haría sentir una pequeña fracción de lo que él sentía cada vez que era congelado.

Cogió un poco de aire y dejó caer la granada en un orificio del techo. Corrió varios metros y se cubrió el rostro con su brazo metálico cuando ésta explotó.

Segundos después se acercó al gran hoyo que la explosión había dejado, lo miró. Abajó todo era escombros y polvo.

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al visualizar una cabellera rojiza bajó una pila de escombros.

¡Natalia!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Salgan de allí! ¡Ya!

Steve ya había terminado con el último contrincante cuando la explosión hizo temblar el lugar. Enseguida escuchó la histérica voz de Fitz ordenándoles la evacuación inmediata del lugar.

-Natasha, ¿escuchaste?- Preguntó el Capitán comenzando a correr por los pasillos. -¿Natasha?- Presionó el intercomunicador con fuerza.

Su rostro se transformó en una gran mueca de preocupación. Nunca debió haber dejado ir sola a Natasha. Se suponía que eran compañeros, y los compañeros nunca se abandonan.

-¿Qué sucede, Cap?- Escuchó la agitada voz de Sam.

-No sé dónde está Nat- Chilló mientras recorría el lugar.

-¿No se suponía que estaba contigo?- Ésta vez fue Mack quién hablo.

-Sí, pero...- Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Temía que en cualquier momento se le fuese a salir del pecho.

-Tranquilo, Steve. De seguro ya está afuera- Intentó tranquilizar Falcon.

-¡Y si es así por qué no contesta!

-No lo sé, las comunicaciones deben de fallar.

-O desconecto su intercomunicador.

-¿Por qué no vas a la salida?

-Sí- Aceptó no muy convencido.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tuvo algunas dificultades para encontrar la salida, pero al final la halló. Recorrió el lugar sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho. ¿Y si Natasha estaba en problemas?

Después de todo la explosión se había escuchado en dirección a donde ella se había dirigido. ¿Y si no atendía su intercomunicador porque estaba inconsciente?

-¡Steve!- Giró en dirección a dónde provenía el llamado. Sam y Mack se acercaban a él con la respiración entrecortada.

-No está- Articuló con una nota de desesperación en su voz. Enseguida giró sobre sus talones con la intención de regresar a buscarla.

-¿Qué haces?- La mano de Sam lo detuvo.

-Iré por ella.

-¿¡Estás loco!? Morirás intoxicado si regresas.

-No...- Un segundo estruendo interrumpió a Steve. Desvió su mirada y se encontró con varias llamas de fuego alumbrando el lugar.

-Vámonos. Es Romanoff, sabrá cómo salir de aquí.- Apresuró Mack.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarla!- Se deshizo del agarre de Sam. -Vayan con Fitz, que me guíe.

-Cap, las comunicaciones no sirven.

-Entonces estoy sólo.- Finalizó con determinación y seriedad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Le era difícil respirar, fue de lo primero que se percató Natasha. Estaba mareada y no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Sentía como era cargada al más puro estilo nupcial y por más que intentaba enfocar su mirada en la persona que lo hacía le era prácticamente imposible.

Tomó fuerzas de donde no las había y se removió sobre los brazos ajenos. Antes de poder identificar a su acompañante llevó ambas manos a su boca. Se sacudió con fuerza al notar la mordaza de tela sobre sus labios y nariz.

Un par de segundos después su vista se volvió a nublar y lo último que logró ver fue el rostro de quién la cargaba, el rostro de... ¿el rostro de James?

Se desmayó con la imagen de él en mente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Steve rasgó las mangas de su atuendo y se cubrió la mitad del rostro. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, no sabía si era por el humo o por su compañera.

-¡Natasha!

Era su compañero. Él tenía que cuidarla. Y ahora estaba perdida y posiblemente herida. ¡Todo era su culpa! Si no la hubiese dejado ir sola.

-¡Natasha!

Si no hubiese tardado tanto en acabar con los hombres de Hydra seguramente ya se encontrarían en la camioneta junto con el resto del equipo.

-¡Natasha!

Ella haría varios comentarios picaros y él se incomodaría, haciéndole creer que se había molestado. ¡Pero era falso! A él nunca le molestaban los comentarios de Natasha.

Natasha. Su Natasha.

Se encontraba perdida y él no podía hacer nada más que buscarla.

-¡Nat...!- Se vio interrumpido por la silueta de un hombre acercándose a él.

Dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, la había encontrado. Ella descansaba en los brazos de, de...

-Bucky.

El susodicho mantuvo el contacto visual con el rubio por varios segundos. La cara de Steve era todo un poema. ¿Qué hacia él allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Por qué cargaba a su compañera?

-Se te perdió algo.- Dijo el de cabellos castaños con voz monótona.

Rogers observó a su antiguo amigo de pies a cabeza; él colocó delicadamente a Natasha sobre el suelo, le echó una última mirada a ella antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Horas después.**

Steve acarició la mejilla de Natasha con su pulgar. Bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio recordando los hechos vividos al lado de Bucky; cuando murió, el sufrimiento, cuando supo que no estaba muerto.

Fue un golpe duro. Descubrir que él no lo recordaba fue un golpe demasiado duro, más aún cuando se enteró de que lo quería matar.

La amistad se había ido, y en su lugar sólo existía la rivalidad que se habían demostrado meses atrás.

Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Bucky, o el Soldado del Invierno, en aquellos momentos lo primordial era la salud de Natasha.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Steve no se molestó en voltear.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Sam ingresando al cuarto de Natasha.

-No ha despertado.- Recargo por completo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Fitz terminó las espectrofotometrías, los dos están bien- Atinó a decir. Le miró con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento en otra silla junto a él. -¿Que pasó allí adentro? Nos has querido hablar desde entonces.

Steve meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Bucky... él la salvo.

-¿Estás seguro? Según Fitz él hizo detonar la bomba.

-Era él, estoy seguro. Además...

-Además, ¿qué?-Presionó el de color.

Subió la mirada. -Había algo diferente en su mirada. No intentó hacerme daño e incluso protegió a Nat.

-¿Tratas de decir que...?

-No encuentro otra explicación.

-Steve, en dado caso de que hayan regresado sus recuerdos, ¿quién te dice que no es una amenaza?

-Bucky no era así. Y si es una amenaza quisiera saber por qué.

Steve le miró como pidiéndole su apoyo en silencio. Sam terminó aceptando. -¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-Esto es una parte de SHIELD, ¿no? Supongo que deben de tener información sobre los proyectos de Hydra.

-Bien- Refutó. -¿Quieres que pregunte?

-No- Pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo de su compañera. -No lo comentes con nadie.

Wilson resopló. -Supongo que estamos solos en esto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola, linduras!

Pues esto ha sido todo. El capítulo no ha quedado como lo imaginé, pero es lo que ha salido y así se queda.

Sé que tal vez esperaban más de Bucky (aun no sé cómo llamarle. ¿Soldado, James o Bucky?) pero ésta fue más cómo su entrada al fic.

Comenten que tal les pareció. Sus comentarios me hacen feliz como una lombriz n.n

¡Se cuidan!


	6. Un fantasma del pasado

**Un fantasma del pasado**

* * *

Steve abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó con pereza.

Lo primero que su mirada captó fue la cama vacía frente a él. Se preguntó en dónde se había metido su compañera; conociéndola podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Desvió la mirada al escuchar un ruido dentro del sanitario.

-Tienes el sueño pesado, Rogers.- Allí estaba su compañera; recargada en el marco de la puerta con una toalla blanca envolviendo su esbelta figura.

Steve la miró de pies a cabeza. Natasha le regaló una sonrisa seductora y comenzó a caminar hacia su cama.

-Buenos días, Nat.- Se incorporó rápidamente. -Deberías estar descansando.

-Descansar es para débiles. Ya me siento mejor.- Tomó una segunda toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. -¿Por qué dormiste aquí?

La pregunta sonó bastante áspera incluso a sus oídos. Steve pasó saliva antes de contestar.

-Fitz creyó conveniente traerte a tu habitación para que descansaras y yo sólo...

-Olvídalo, no me refería a eso- Interrumpió. -, pero, ¿por qué dormiste en esa incómoda silla cuando tenías frente a ti una enorme cama?- Esperó a que contestara. -¿Aún te incomodan las mujeres?

-No.

-¿Entonces soy solo yo?- Preguntó con fingida molestia. -¿Qué es lo que te impide meterte en la cama conmigo? - Entornó los ojos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le agradaba el rubor que adquirían las mejillas de Steve cada que ella lo ponía en una situación como aquella.

-Natasha- Se alejó nuevamente de ella. -No eres tú, es... Podrías, ¿podrías simplemente olvidarlo y ya?

Natasha sonrió triunfalmente. -Sí. Como quieras. ¿Puedes pasarme ése pantalón?- Señaló el mueble detrás de él.

Steve hizo lo que se le ordenó. Observó a la pelirroja por varios segundos antes de que ella dejara caer la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda.

Natasha rodó los ojos. -No tienes que voltearte, ¿sabes?- Tomó asiento en la cama. -Otros hombres me han visto así, tú también puedes.- Su tono de voz era sugerente.

-¿Terminaste?- Preguntó aún sin voltear a verla.

-No hay problema, anciano, puedes voltear.- Él la obedeció; giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con su compañera en sostén y pantalones.

-Por favor, no me digas que tienes miedo y ponme esto.- Puso en sus manos una botella de pomada.

-¿Qué?

-Fitz la trajo, dijo que era para el dolor. Así que, si no quieres que me queje, será mejor que la pongas de una vez.- Se posicionó frente al espejo de medio cuerpo y esperó a Steve.

-De acuerdo.- Se acercó a ella y comenzó a untar la pomada sobre la blanca piel de su espalda.

Natasha observaba el trabajo de su amigo a través del espejo.

-Aquí.- Posó su mano sobre la de Steve y presionó un punto de su cintura. -Duele demasiado.- Murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó allí adentro?- Preguntó con aire distraído mientras continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Steve sintió la piel femenina tensarse bajo su tacto.

-Cuando te encontré alguien más ya te tenía en brazos.

-¿En serio?- Intentó sonar sorprendida. Mala idea, Steve la podía leer mejor que un libro abierto.

-Sí. Era Bucky.- Buscó su mirada en el espejo, ella prefirió desviarla. Al ver que no decía nada, él continuó: -¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Nat?

Las alarmas de la mujer se activaron. Lo que ella pensó que era un sueño en realidad sí había pasado; James salvó su vida y la protegió del humo.

-Ya es suficiente, gracias.- Dio media vuelta y le arrebató la pomada a Steve. Se veía alterada y el rubio lo notó. -Deberías ir a desayunar, apuesto que no has comido nada.

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-No. Sólo me preocupo por tú buena alimentación.- Inventó en el último momento. -Y por la mía. Prepárame un café sin azúcar, en un momento salgo.

Steve no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación con andar calmado y contrariedad; no había dicho nada, pero claro que se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de su compañera. Natasha, por el contrario, tan sólo esperó que la puerta se cerrara para dejarse caer de espaldas contra su cama.

Suspiró. Había albergado la esperanza de que tan sólo se tratase de un sueño, pero Steve le acababa de confirmar lo contrario. James había regresado y ella no sabía si temerle o interesarse.

¿Quién era realmente él? ¿El amigo, el amante, o el asesino?

¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿La compañera, la amante, o la asesina?

Tenía que contarle a alguien antes de que sus recuerdos le hicieran perder la cordura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Hey!- Saludó Sam al observar a su amigo acercándose.- ¿Cómo sigue Nat?

-Mejor.- Contestó algo distante. -¿Has encontrado algo sobre Bucky?- Cambió de tema. Se había acercado lo suficientemente a él para que nadie los escuchara.

Si quería saber a qué se debía el repentino cambio de humor en Natasha, primero comenzaría investigando a Bucky. A él no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de ella al escuchar el nombre de su ex-amigo.

-No.- Contestó el de color. -Pensaba visitar algunos contactos hoy.

-¿Contactos?- Steve encendió la cafetera frente a él. Levantó una ceja.

-Amigos míos.

-¿A qué hora vas a ir?

-En un rato, ¿por qué?

-Necesitamos encontrarlo pronto.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Creo que Natasha y Bucky ya se conocían. Desde antes de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D.- Sintió una presión en la boca del estómago que no supo cómo identificar.

-¿Crees qué...

-Buenos días, chicos.- La pregunta de Sam fue interrumpida por el saludo de Natasha.

-Mira quién ha despertado- Expresó jovialmente el de color. -Nos tenías preocupados, en especial a Steve.- Se acercó a ella. -Bien, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.

Natasha sonrió por lo locuaz que a veces llegaba a ser su amigo. Lo observó marcharse y luego se dirigió a donde Steve le ofrecía una taza de café. La tomó.

-¿A dónde va?- Se posicionó a un lado de él.

-Con unos amigos.

-Qué pena.- Dio un sorbo a su café. -Entonces iremos solos.- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Iremos?

-Sí. Por tú escudo. No lo trajiste contigo así que iremos por él a donde te hospedabas.

-¿No deberías descansar?

-Ve el lado bueno, hace mucho que no pasamos el día juntos.- Terminó lo que sobraba de su café en un sólo trago. -Prepara todo. Salimos en 10.- Finalizó caminando en dirección contraria a él.

Steve reaccionó después de un par de segundos. -¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-Ay, Steve. ¿Qué parte de "iremos solos al hotel donde te hospedabas" no entendiste?- Contestó sin detener su andar, meneando las caderas de más.

Lo último que Steve escuchó fue la risa de la pelirroja alejarse por el pasillo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha aspiró el humo del cigarro y lo soltó lentamente. Repitió el mismo proceso un par de veces más, subiendo y bajando la mano entre cada bocanada.

Era un viejo hábito. Lo había dejado de hacer el mismo día en que se unió a S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero encontrar la cajetilla de cigarros dentro de la base no era casualidad; estaban allí por algo y ella los necesitaba más que nunca.

Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, ordenar los recuerdos en su mente.

Steve abandonó el bunker con la esperanza de que su compañera ya se encontrara afuera. Caminó un par de metros antes de poder distinguir el Audi negro estacionado frente a él. Buscó a Natasha con la mirada, encontrándola de pie contra el cofre del auto, de espaldas a él.

Se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

-¡Hey!

Natasha respingó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo a la acera. Miró a su acompañante dejando escapar el humo que había estado reteniendo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Pisoteó el cigarro hasta lograr apagarlo por completo.

-¿Estabas fumando?- Preguntó. Natasha rodó los ojos y levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta.

-Hasta hace un momento, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías uno?- Le miró entre desafiante y atrevida.

-No lo hagas más, ¿quieres?- Tomó su antebrazo y le obligó a mirarle.

Natasha lo observó detenidamente. Sus rasgos, sus labios, se detuvo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo le iba a contar su pasado con James sin que se sintiera decepcionado?

Recordó aquel día en que se conocieron. La primera impresión; en el Helicarriel, a punto de enfrentar una amenaza extraterrestre. Ella nunca había sido fan de él y, a excepción de las tarjetas coleccionables de Coulson, jamás lo había visto en su vida. El Capitán América era sólo eso, una leyenda, una imagen dentro de un cromo.

Pero verlo frente a ella era distinto. La leyenda había cobrado vida. El héroe de América frente a la agente soviética. ¿Quién lo diría? Entonces notó sus ojos claros, su cabello rubio, su fornida figura y esa curiosa sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando. No vio al Capitán, vio al hombre. Y le gustó.

Supo que serían amigos porque vio en él aquellas características de las que ella carecía.

-Bien.- Contestó después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Bien.

-¿Vas a soltarme?- Miró el agarré de él sobre su brazo.

-Lo siento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Steve miró de reojo a Natasha. Ella permanecía sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Su frente pegada a la ventanilla y la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-¿Qué sucede?- Decidió terminar con el silencio que inundaba el auto.

Natasha parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear. -Dímelo tú.

-¿De qué hablas? Has estado muy rara desde la mañana.

-¿Qué planean Sam y tú?- Preguntó, ignorando por completo su comentario.

-Nada. ¿Por qué?- Contestó con otra pregunta, sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

-Has mejorado, pero aún eres un mal mentiroso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Anoche los escuché hablar. Sobre Bucky.

-Creí que estabas dormida.

-Las personas creen cosas.

Steve suspiró. -Agudizaremos la búsqueda.- Se sintió bastante torpe por lo fácil que era para su compañera persuadirlo.

Natasha se removió incómoda sobre su asiento. -Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ese asunto.

-Es mi amigo. No lo llames "asunto".

-¿Has pensado que tal vez él no quiere ser encontrado?

Steve la miró por varios segundos. -He pensado que tal vez otras personas no quieren que lo encuentre.

Natasha captó la indirecta. Bufó al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su antigua posición. -Haz lo que quieras, es tú decisión.

La pelirroja dio por finalizada su pequeña pero intensa conversación. Observó el paisaje sin realmente prestarle atención. En aquellos momentos lo único que pasaba por su mente era la reacción de Steve al encontrar a Bucky. No quería que lo hiciera. Era egoísta, sí, pero buscar a Bucky era como remover en su pasado. Si él regresaba también regresarían las emociones.

Y Natasha no estaba segura de qué tipo de emociones eran.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha observó la habitación del motel con ambas cejas arqueadas y los labios entreabiertos. Era un completo desastre.

No le había querido dirigir la palabra a Steve después de su pequeña conversación en el auto, algo que al rubio le molestaba bastante. Él no había dicho nada malo, ¿o sí?

-Nat...

-Iré al baño.- Interrumpió la chica con voz queda. Enseguida se dirigió a la única puerta dentro del cuarto.

Steve la miró alejarse desde su lugar. Sin duda alguna su compañera estaba actuando demasiado extraño; ya hablaría con ella.

-Sí. Yo... empacaré algunas cosas.- Murmuró cuando ella ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Natasha cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. Necesitaba pensar y con su compañero a un lado se le dificultaba la tarea.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía permitir que Sam y Steve trajeran de regresó a James. Pero tampoco les podía impedir buscarlo. Odiaba la situación; tener que elegir entre su bienestar emocional y el anhelo de Steve por su amigo.

Se recargó en el lavamanos y pensó. Pensó en una estrategia que no afectase a nadie. Un plan para que ni Steve ni ella salieran lastimados.

Se obligó a sí misma a no llorar, pero fue inútil. Últimamente lloraba demasiado, y eso no estaba bien, porque corría el riesgo de que alguien la descubriera. No quería ni debía mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie.

De pronto lo que Natasha creía que eran un par de minutos se convirtieron en media hora, y una, y dos. Steve ya había tocado la puerta en más de una ocasión y ella sabía que en cualquier momento tenía que salir y afrontar la realidad.

Entonces tomó una decisión, saldría. Pero antes lavaría su cara y esfumaría cualquier rastro de llanto. Afuera Steve la esperaba sentado en la cama. Él giró al escucharla y le sonrió ampliamente, aunque no pudo ocultar su preocupación al verla con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

-Estaba preocup...

-Tenemos que hablar.- Interrumpió Natasha con tono severo.

-Antes quisiera pedir una...

-No he sido del todo sincera contigo, Rogers.- Continuó tomando asiento junto a él y mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Quisiera decir que me sorprende pero...

-Lo sé.- Interrumpió nuevamente. -Pero tienes que comprender que yo no lo puedo controlar cuando sucede.- Con esto se ganó la atención absoluta de Steve.

-Bien.- Aceptó un tanto preocupado por la actitud de su compañera. -Te escucho.

-Debes de saber que yo también fui adiestrada en el Cuarto Rojo.- Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. La cara de Steve se convirtió en una gran mueca. ¿El Cuarto Rojo? ¿El mismo lugar donde retuvieron a Bucky por años?

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Natasha continuó:

-Jugaron con mi mente decenas de veces. En general borraban todo lo relacionado a nuestros entrenamientos, por si caíamos en... malas manos.

-Nat- Quería abrazarla. Decirle que a él no le importaba su pasado.

-Para una de nuestras misiones se nos asignó un nuevo instructor.- Respiró profundamente. A esas alturas ya era normal ver una que otra lágrima resbalar por sus mejillas. -Su nombre era James Barnes.

Steve contuvo el aliento. Natasha le miró con una mezcla de terror y resignación reflejado en los ojos.

-¿James Barnes? ¿Conocías a Bucky?- Preguntó Steve, que se había levantado de un salto y la había tomado por los hombros sin medir su fuerza. Al ver el pánico en el rostro de Natasha aflojó su agarre hasta soltarla por completo. -Lo siento.- Susurró al tiempo que regresaba a su lugar.

-No sólo lo conocía, Steve.- Aquella frase provocó en el susodicho una mezcla de inquietud y temor.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, incitándola a hablar.

-Fuimos amantes por una larga temporada.

El rubio la miró sorprendido por un par de segundos. Un mar de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo. No podía creerse la situación que ella le estaba planteando. Le resultaba difícil ver a Natasha como la pareja de Bucky.

-Cuando nos descubrieron volvieron a jugar con nuestras mentes. A él lo criogenizaron y a mí me castigaron por la traición al programa. Borraron al Soldado del Invierno de mi mente, por eso no lo recordaba.

-¿Y por qué ahora sí lo recuerdas?

-Hay varias teorías. Yo creo los recuerdos se regeneran con el paso de los años.- Suspiró. Después fijó sus ojos cristalinos en los de Steve.

-¿Cuándo lo recordaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No dije nada porque no quería preocuparte, ya tenías demasiado con S.H.I.E.L.D. derrumbándose como para distraerte conmigo.

-No eres una distracción, Nat.- Se acercó a ella y acomodó un mechón pelirrojo tras su oreja. -Podías haberme contado y...

Steve se vio interrumpido por un par de brazos rodeándole. Natasha había acercado sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo. El rubio no tardó en rodear el torso femenino con sus brazos. La atrajo hacia sí y dejó que ella escondiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Es por eso que no quieres que lo busque?- Cuestionó subiendo y bajando su brazo por la espalda de ella.

-Es estúpido.- Su voz tan sólo era un susurro.

-No. No lo es.- Depositó un beso en su cabello. -Yo te voy a ayudar, Nat. Lo superaremos juntos.

Natasha se abrazó a él como un náufrago a su balsa. Descubrió que entre sus brazos se sentía mejor que en cualquier otro lugar. Le agradaba la manera en que él acariciaba su espalda por sobre la cazadora, y le encantaba sentir su respiración contra su cuello. Le gustaba lo ronca que se escuchaba su voz en aquellos momentos y juraba que nunca antes había sentido nada igual en su vida.

La mente de Steve era otro asunto. Él pensaba en todas aquellas preguntas que se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta. ¿Natasha y Bucky? ¿Natasha? ¿Su compañera? ¿Enamorada de su ex mejor amigo? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

Sin darse cuenta se quedó callado mucho más tiempo del planeado. Natasha, quien se había mantenido llorando en silencio, se alejó de él intrigada por el sosiego.

-Lo siento, Steve- Pronunció intentando dejar de hipar. El susodicho negó con la cabeza y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla femenina, limpiando delicadamente las traviesas lágrimas que resbalaban por ella.

Aun estando de aquella manera, Natasha le parecía la mujer más fuerte sobre la tierra. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar seguramente se hubiese echado a llorar; pero ella... ella había decidido guardar la mayor parte de sus lágrimas para derramarlas en el oscuridad de su habitación.

-Está bien, Nat. No soy nadie para que te disculpes.

-Sí lo eres.- Steve, quién se encontraba bastante concentrado en limpiar las lágrimas de ella, subió la mirada al escuchar su confesión. Sus ojos se encontraron en un santiamén y un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del hombre al notar lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro. -Eres muy importante para mí, Steve.- Murmuró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Steve se congeló, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

-Ya lo sabía- Soltó intentado imitar a Stark. Natasha bufó al mismo tiempo que sonreía melancólicamente; su compañero había arruinado el momento. -Era broma.- Añadió sin apartarse de ella.

Natasha entornó los ojos en él y Steve sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Se fijó en ella y en lo espectacular que lucía aún después de haber llorado. Su cabello ondulado y rojizo cayendo con gracia hasta la curvatura de sus pechos. Bellos ojos claros humedecidos por el llanto. Una fina nariz que contrastaba con los carnosos labios color carmesí. Labios que se moría por probar otra vez.

Armándose de valor se acercó un poco más a ella. Acarició su cabello con parsimonia. No quería aprovecharse de la situación, por ello optó por mantenerse así. Pero Natasha quería más, mucho más. Lo quería a él. Y tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era volver a sentir los suaves labios de él presionar contra los suyos.

En un movimiento rápido tomó su cuello y minimizó el espacio entre ellos. Steve estaba nervioso y ella lo notó por la manera en que la veía. Le regaló la más sincera de sus sonrisas para intentar tranquilizarlo. Enseguida cerró los ojos esperando el contacto.

Casi podía sentir sus labios rozándose cuando el sonido del celular de él los interrumpió. Steve retrocedió un par de centímetros y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que contestaba. Natasha se quedó sentada sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. No se habían besado, pero estuvieron demasiado cerca de lograrlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo podía besar. No podía jugar con él y luego tratarlo como si fuesen amigos.

Porque él era eso, su amigo, y no lo quería arruinar con tonto sentimentalismo.

-Era Coulson, tenemos que regresar.- Anunció Steve con un poco de turbación.

-Sí.

Natasha pasó a un lado de él sintiendo su corazón bombear de más. Salió de la habitación con Steve pisándole los talones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El silencio de regreso al cuartel fue bastante incómodo. Después de comprar algo de comida para llevar ninguno de los dos se molesto en hablar; y aunque por la mente de Steve rondaba una pregunta, no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. No era... pertinente.

¿Cómo le preguntas a una chica si continua enamorada de tú ex mejor amigo cuando ustedes dos estuvieron a punto de besarse? Eso era algo que no comprendía Steve. Eso y muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esa opresión en el pecho cada que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella?

-Has estado muy callado.- La voz de Natasha cortó el silencio súbitamente. Steve pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirarla.

-Tú igual, Nat.

-Estaba durmiendo, lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado a mirarme por un segundo.

Steve ya sabía eso. En realidad él sí la había mirado mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Estaba pensando.- A lo lejos ya podía ver el callejón donde se encontraba la puerta al bunker subterráneo.

-¿En qué?

-Todo.- Natasha le envió una mirada interrogante. -S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Bucky, tú, yo...

-¿Yo?- Steve asintió sin dejar de mirar el camino. -¿Estas molesto por lo que te conté?

-No. No debería estarlo...

-Pero- Interrumpió la pelirroja.

-En verdad quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Bien. Ya me lo esperaba. Pregunta.- Sonrió a medias.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?- Preguntó yendo directo al grano.

-No lo sé. No.- Contestó después de un par de segundos.

Steve ingresó el auto al callejón. -Si lo encontramos- La miró. -Si lo traemos de vuelta, ¿sería un problema para ti?

Natasha se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Negó con la cabeza. -No sé, Steve.- El susodicho estacionó el auto. -Enfrentarse al pasado es una tarea difícil... no lo lograré sin el apoyo de un amigo.- Terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la de él.

El rubio asintió con la mirada perdida en el volante. -¿Y lo seguiremos siendo, Nat?

-Claro que sí- Dio un apretón a su mano. -¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Steve guardó silencio. Le disgustaba la idea de Natasha y Bucky siendo pareja. Temía que, tal vez, cuando James regresase, ella ya no tendría tiempo para él.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Steve- Alejó su mano de las de él. -Pensé que contándote todo dejarías de hacer preguntas.

-Contesta.- Fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Natasha se vio obligada a hablar.

-No.- Sin atreverse a mirarlo de más, la pelirroja bajó del auto sin esperar que él la siguiera.

Steve suspiró con pesadez. No comprendía a Natasha. Ella cambiaba de estado de ánimo tan rápido que había veces en que lo asustaba.

Primero coqueteaba, luego se enojaba, después se mostraba vulnerable y al final no le hablaba. No la comprendía y en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Deseaba que ella se mostrara frente a él como la verdadera Natasha, sin juegos ni máscaras. Una punzada llegó a su estómago cuando la idea de que Bucky la conociera así cruzó por su mente. No debería molestarle, pero le molestaba.

Últimamente no toleraba la idea de su compañera saliendo con alguien más que no fuera él.

Cuando por fin abandonó el auto -cinco minutos después- se encontró con una escena que le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Clint!- Escuchó decir a Natasha antes de rodear con fuerza el torso del susodicho.

Él apenas terminaba de bajar por la rampa cuando observó a Clint apretar con fuerza el cuerpo de la pelirroja y pegarlo al suyo.

-¿Cuando has llegado?- Natasha inspeccionó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, habían terminado con el abrazo y ahora se miraban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Steve.

-Hace un par de horas, te iba a llamar pero Coulson prefirió hacerlo para darte una sorpresa.

Natasha sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Lo abrazó una vez más, sin siquiera prestarle atención a Steve. Entonces se acercó a intercambiar un par de palabras con Phil.

-Cap- Saludó Clint al notar la presencia del rubio. Steve se esforzó por sonreír.

-Barton.- Asintió con la cabeza. Natasha se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa bailando por sus labios.

-Vamos.- Apresuró al castaño. Miró a Steve por un segundo pero no le dio importancia al semblante serio de él.

Rogers observó al par de amigos caminar hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Natasha. Sonrió con desgana.

Con el regreso de Clint había sido desplazado a segundo lugar; temía que con el de Bucky las cosas empeoraran.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

James Barnes se detuvo frente al río Potomac. La orilla continuaba llena de residuos de lo alguna vez fueron el Triskelion y el Helicarriel.

Pateó un pedazo de hierro y lo observó hundirse en las profundidades del agua. En menos de diez minutos desapareció. Suspiró. Él desearía desaparecer también.

Continuó caminando. Entonces se acercó al río donde pudo apreciar su reflejo en el agua. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar a la velocidad de la luz; los abrió al observar a una chica pelirroja en la cama junto a él.

"Eres la más hermosa de todas, Natalia"

Sacudió la cabeza. Sus recuerdos no eran precisamente los mejores. Antes del Cuarto Rojo apenas si recordaba algo. Después, Natalia era lo único bueno en ellos.

Natalia, Natasha. Necesitaba hablar con ella, verla.

Pero también estaba Steve, a él no lo recordaba. Tal vez un par de imágenes borrosas pero nada más. Sabía que habían sido amigos de toda la vida, pero simplemente no lograba recordarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Para no perderla Parte I

**Para no perderla.**

**Parte I**

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha entornó los ojos y miró fijamente el mentón de su amigo, pues era lo único que podía ver desde su posición. Clint soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Steve te besó en un centro comercial?- Preguntó Barton con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¡Clint!- Natasha, quien acababa de poner al día a Clint, golpeó amistosamente su brazo. -¿Fue todo lo que escuchaste?

Clint sonrió mientras miraba a la mujer recostada sobre sus piernas. -¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sé lo de S.H.I.E.L.D., también lo de Coulson, no quiero incomodarte preguntando sobre Bucky, así que...

-Yo lo besé.- Interrumpió al mismo tiempo que contestaba. Desvió la mirada y recordó la textura de los labios de Steve, lo nervioso que él estaba y la forma en que movía tímidamente su lengua dentro de su boca. Sonrió inconscientemente e intentó no hacerle caso al cosquilleo que se había alojado en su estómago. -¿Qué?- Preguntó al subir nuevamente la mirada.

-Rogers hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de ti, ¿eh?- Le miró con una ceja arqueada. -Mira cómo te pone. Apenas lo menciono y ya estas sonriendo.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente y estampó la almohada más cercana contra el rostro de su amigo. Ambos rieron con fuerza y la chica no pudo evitar pensar que había extrañado aquellos momentos en compañía de él.

-No es eso.- Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada a la altura de Clint sobre la cama, con su espalda pegada a la pared. -Pero, ¿qué va a pasar con él y James? Ellos eran amigos, y de alguna forma siento que traicioné su amistad acostándome con uno y besando al otro.- Suspiró con pesadez y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Clint.

-Ellos ya no eran amigos cuando tú los conociste.- Intentó animarla. -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿No será que en lugar de su amistad sientes que traicionaste únicamente a Steve?

Natasha pensó su respuesta por un largo rato. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si lo que de verdad le importaba era haber traicionado a Steve? Después de todo ella nunca preguntó cómo se sentía él al respecto.

-Creo que...

Se vio interrumpida por el toque de unos nudillos contra su puerta. Enseguida ésta se abrió dando pasó a Fitz.

-Disculpen...- El joven miró la posición en que ambos se encontraban. -Coulson los quiere ver.

-Vamos enseguida.- Tras la contestación de Clint, Fitz abandonó la habitación rápidamente. -Me gusta ese chico.

-Sí, es bueno.

-Es joven.

-Demasiado.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?

-No, no lo creo.

-Correcto. Entonces vamos.- Clint bajó de la cama dando un salto.

-¡Espera!- Natasha lo detuvo antes de abandonar la habitación. -¿Ya llamaste a Laura?

-Antes de que llegaras, sí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Steve.- Llamó Sam en cuanto dio con el susodicho. -Pensé que regresarían hasta mañana.- Levantó ambas cejas en forma insinuante.

-Muy gracioso, Sam.- Contestó sin detener el paso.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó al notar el tono cortante con el que él habló. -¿Dónde está Nat?

Steve resopló antes de contestar. -Clint Barton.

-Ya entiendo.- El rubio le miró con una ceja arqueada. Sam se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que sonreía. -Ella esta con otro y tú estás aquí solo...

-No es eso.

-¿No es qué?

-No estoy celoso.

-Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras.- Sonrió, su amigo se había delatado por sí solo; por otra parte, el rubio bufó con inconformidad, no podía creer lo ingenuo que llegaba a ser en asuntos del corazón.

-¿Qué has encontrado respecto a Bucky?- Cambio de tema rápidamente. No le apetecía hablar de Natasha y Clint en aquellos momentos.

-Oh, eh... deberíamos buscar por otras partes.

Steve escuchó la contestación de su compañero y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Natasha. ¿Y si ella no estaba preparada para verlo? ¿Y si Bucky no la recordaba? No quería ver a su compañera sufrir y saber que él pudo haberlo evitado. Pero, ¿y si sí la recordaba? ¿Y si Bucky regresaba para recuperar su relación con ella? ¿Y si Natasha lo aceptaba? Entonces ya no habría más tiempo para él, ya no más Steve y Natasha, ya no más Rogers y Romanoff, ya no más ellos.

De pronto la idea de abandonar la búsqueda comenzó a agradarle.

-¿Y si él no quiere que lo encontremos?

Sam refrenó el paso hasta detenerse por completo. Volteó a mirarlo con una mueca de interrogación en su rosto. -¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Nada. Es sólo que...

-¿Tiene que ver con las sospechas de que Natasha y él ya se conocían?

Steve evitó la mirada de su amigo y continuó caminando. -Tal vez.

-Correcto. Déjame entender. ¿Estás celoso del Soldado del Invierno? ¿Tú? ¿El Capitán América?

-Baja la voz... Y no, no estoy celoso.- Contestó casi en un susurro pese a que no había nadie cerca de allí.

-Bueno, tampoco esperaba que lo aceptaras.- Continuó molestándole. Steve estaba a punto de contestar cuando ambos escucharon los pasos de una persona acercándose.

-Oigan.- Era Skye. -Coulson los está esperando en su oficina.

-En un momento vamos.- Contestó Steve comenzando a caminar de nuevo. La joven castaña asintió y se alejó corriendo.

-Si quieres un consejo...- Sam se había unido a la caminata de Steve. -A las mujeres les gusta ser deseadas. Sólo empújala contra la pared y empieza a besarla. Las posibilidades son que quizá ella te corresponda y si no lo hace al menos lo intentaste. Tienes que hacer algo antes de que la pierdas, Steve.

El susodicho mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente. Llevaba bastante tiempo en ésta nueva época y todavía no conocía mujer que se le pareciese a Natasha. Ella era diferente a las demás, por lo que dudaba que el consejo de Sam tuviese un efecto positivo; aunque la idea de besarla nuevamente le agradaba demasiado, no lo podía negar. Probar nuevamente de sus labios y dejar la timidez para después. Rodear su cuerpo con ambos brazos y brindarle la protección que ella se empeñaba en no aceptar. La atracción estaba allí, estuvo allí desde el primer instante, era tan clara como las aguas de un río; y él la había suprimido con la esperanza de que sólo se tratase de admiración.

-Capitán.- La voz de Coulson lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No se había dado cuenta del cuándo, pero ya se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro de la oficina de Phil.

Observó a los presentes. Algunos sentados y la mayoría de pie. Su mirada buscó una melena pelirroja y enseguida la encontró junto a la puerta. Natasha lo veía con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa en su rostro. El intento de sonrisa de Steve fracasó cuando advirtió la presencia de Clint junto a ella. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho al notar el collar en su cuello, el mismo que Natasha había estado usando todo ese tiempo. Una pequeña flecha de plata con la cadena hecha del mismo material.

Se preguntó si aquello era más que una demostración de afecto entre los dos "amigos".

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a una rubia en compañía de Hunter. Natasha miró a la chica y ambas elevaron las comisuras de sus labios casi al mismo tiempo.

-Nat.

Asintió con la cabeza. Ambas mantenían una relación cercana puesto que Fury las había presentado bastante tiempo atrás.

-Ella es Barbara Morse, una de nuestras mejores agentes.- Comenzó a decir Coulson mientras la susodicha tomaba asiento. Un yeso envolvía el brazo de Bobbi. -Ellos son Sam Wilson y...

-El Capitán América, lo sé.- Interrumpió. - Es un honor conocerte.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Steve, misma que él devolvió. Natasha no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Podemos empezar con esto de una vez?- Preguntó la pelirroja deseando que Bobbi dejara de comerse con la mirada a Steve. Clint fue el único que notó el tono severo con el que ella habló.

Skye, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Coulson, también percibió cierto recelo en las palabras de Natasha. Lance se recargó en la puerta y rió para sus adentros, ganándose una mirada nada amistosa por parte de la rusa.

-Bien, eh... - Vaciló Skye tecleando algo en su laptop. Natasha rodó los ojos y su mirada viajó inconscientemente hacia Steve, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared junto a Morse. -Cómo saben, la fábrica donde supuestamente se encontraba Koenig estaba vacía, así que no es difícil deducir que se trataba de una trampa.

-¿Qué pasó con Koenig?- Preguntó Steve ganándose las miradas de todos.

-Su cuerpo fue encontrado unas horas después de que ustedes dos salieron.-Contestó Mack a la derecha de Bobbi.

-Las pruebas indican que le quitaron la vida hace tres días.- Agregó Jemma, quien se encontraba en un rincón cercano a la izquierda de Clint.

-Pero el video fue enviado ayer.

-Eso, Capitán, quiere decir que Koenig fue sólo un señuelo.

-¿Señuelo? ¿Para quién?- Preguntó Natasha a Coulson, ella levantó una ceja y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Steve la veía.

-Para ustedes.- Contestó Skye. -HYDRA está en todas partes, seguramente ya saben que ustedes están aquí y los quieren atraer para..

-Cazarlos.

-Exactamente. Suena lógico porque fueron ustedes quienes desmantelaron S.H.I.E.L.D., y S.H.I.E.L.D era su máscara.- Explicó la castaña.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No.- Miró alternadamente a Steve y Coulson, le cedió la palabra al mayor.

-Hay algo más. Durante la misión recibieron la visita del Soldado del Invierno.- Steve asintió. -Él lanzó una granada al lugar y lo hizo explotar.

-Y...

-La policía tiene reportes de varios lugares supuestamente deshabitados que han corrido con la misma suerte. Y en todos ellos se menciona al mismo hombre sin identificar.- En la pantalla se mostró la imagen de un tipo al que Fitz pudo identificar fácilmente. Steve agudizó la mirada e identificó a Bucky.

Natasha desvío la mirada y por pura inercia miró al único rubio en el lugar.

-Es el mismo de ayer. Yo... lo vi con los binoculares y es él.

-Es Bucky.

-Él ya no es quien tú recuerdas, Steve.

Natasha y Steve se miraron por varios segundos.

-No importa quién es. Nuestra prioridad es encontrarlo y saber si estamos tratando con un aliado o un enemigo.- Todos miraron a Coulson.

-Suerte con eso. Se escabulle mejor que un gato.

-Skye nos ayudará.- Contestó Coulson a Sam. -Tiene un amigo que puede localizarlo fácilmente. - Se refería a Gordon. El tipo sin ojos con la capacidad de encontrar personas. Un inhumano.

-Aunque lo localicemos, Phil, ¿quién nos asegura que vendrá con nosotros?

-Natasha...- Reprendió Steve.

-Ella tiene razón.- Interrumpió Skye. -Es por eso que llevaremos a alguien que quizás reconozca para hablar con él. Tú.- Dijo mirando al rubio.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Natasha sintió como su pasado se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Ahora era casi seguro que lo encontrarían. Su corazón latió con fuerza y una gran presión cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Es todo, los mantendremos informados.

Finalizó Coulson. Natasha aventó a Hunter y abrió la puerta. Desapareció en un segundo. Bobbi se rió de Lance y juntos abandonaron la oficina. Los demás les siguieron. Clint tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con intenciones de quedarse. Steve salió del lugar, siendo el último en hacerlo.

No tardó en correr escaleras abajo con la intención de encontrar a su compañera. Estuvo recorriendo los pasillos por más de veinte minutos sin éxito. Se fijó en su celular, las once y media. Suspiró con frustración y golpeó la pared. ¿Cómo era posible que Natasha se le perdiera así de fácil?

Pensó, pensó y pensó.

Entonces decidió ir al único lugar donde aún no había buscado: su habitación. Cuando llegó allí lo primero que notó fue lo solitario que se encontraba el pasillo. Era de esperarse, puesto que no se imaginaba al equipo de Coulson pasando la noche en vela viendo programas absurdos en la televisión, como sea, ya estaba empezando a divagar. Sólo esperaba que Natasha se encontrase allí, si no en verdad comenzaría a preocuparse.

Tocó la puerta esperando dos segundos para volver a hacerlo. Se desesperó al quinto toque. ¿Y si ella no se encontraba allí? ¿Y si se había escapado? ¿Y si había decidido dejarlo nuevamente? ¿Y si ya nunca la volvía a ver? El pánico lo invadió; sus toques se volvieron más fuertes. Ella no se podía ir, no podía dejarlo. ¡Él no podía ignorar sus sentimientos por más tiempo! ¡Ella no podía marcharse sin conocerlos!

-¿Qué demonios, Rogers?- Sin darse cuenta, la puerta se había abierto y sin querer había golpeado ligeramente la frente de Natasha.

-Nat- Dijo con alivio. Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Vas a decir algo o te quedaras allí toda la noche?- Preguntó abrazándose a sí misma. En el pasillo circulaba una ráfaga de viento y ella solo vestía unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes, todo en color blanco.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Steve, tengo sueño, lo que quieras decir dilo aquí y dilo rápido.

-¿Estas con alguien? ¿Por eso no quieres que pase?- Preguntó con algo de molestia.

-¿Estas drogado?- Le miró inquisitivamente y entonces retrocedió, dando permiso para que entrara.

Steve se sintió mal por la forma en que había actuado, pero a la vez se sintió tranquilo porque su compañera se encontraba sola.

-Lo siento.- Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No has venido a disculparte así que habla.

Steve la observó tomar asiento en su cama. - Estaba preocupado. Saliste de la oficina casi corriendo y luego te encerraste aquí.

-Estaba cansada.

-Todos se preocuparon.

-Lo sé. Clint ya vino a molestar.- Intentó bromear.

Nuevamente la presión en la boca del estómago de Steve. - Supongo que ya hablaste con él.

-No. Como dije, estoy muy cansada y no quería hablar con nadie.- Su respuesta provocó que Steve se preguntara por qué a él si lo había dejado pasar a su habitación. Se alegró.

-Sólo quería preguntar como estas.

-¿Cómo debería de estar?

-No lo sé.

-Exactamente... - Suspiró. -¿Cómo estás tú? Van a traer a tu amigo de regreso, supongo que eso te tiene feliz.

-No cambies de tema, Nat. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada, supongo. Encontrar a James no sólo es una prioridad para el equipo, también es reencontrarte con él.

-Pero...

Natasha sonrió con melancolía. - ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿Y tú?- Le regresó la pregunta mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

Natasha bajó la mirada, no podía mentirle a Steve cuando él la miraba con esos ojos de cachorro. -No. Pero nunca he estado cien por ciento segura de lo que hago, así que...

-Nat...- Tomó sus manos. -Si él no me reconoce a mí tú tendrás que intervenir.

Natasha asintió. Sabía a lo que él se refería con "intervenir". -Lo sé...- Soltó sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió invitándole a salir. - Buenas noches, Rogers.

Steve se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ella. Estaba a punto de salir cuando decidió que le haría caso a Sam. Giró sobre sus talones y la tomó por la cintura. Quedaron cerca, demasiado, pero por alguna razón Steve se atemorizó y en lugar de juntar sus labios la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Él te recuerda. Lo sé, lo supe por la manera en que te miraba.-Susurró en su oído. Natasha se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y recargó su mentón en el hombro de él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la armonía que le transmitían sus brazos. -Buenas noches, Nat.

Se alejó de ella para besar su mejilla. Sin pretenderlo, Natasha se movió un par de centímetros, los suficientes para que, en lugar de su mejilla, Steve terminara besando la comisura de sus labios. Ese momento fue como viajar en el tiempo; sentir nuevamente los labios de Steve tan cerca de los suyos hizo que deseara más. El rubio había retrocedido un paso rápidamente; la veía expectante, con una mezcla de miedo por su reacción y felicidad por aquel contacto que no vio venir.

Después de un par de segundos lo único que sabía Steve era que ya tenía los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. Su espalda ahora se recargaba contra la pared y sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, terminaron en la cintura de Natasha y se cernieron a ella con fuerza. Romanoff sonrió con suficiencia sin despegar sus labios; pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y él gustoso aceptó. Alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuello. Lo que había comenzado como simple roce se había convertido en una de erótica batalla con sus lenguas que ninguno de los dos deseaba perder.

Natasha no supo cuándo, pero ahora era ella quien se encontraba con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Los besos de Steve eran exigentes, Natasha se preguntó con quien habría estado practicando. El nombre de Sharon Carter se le vino a la cabeza y tuvo que detener el beso para recuperar el aliento que tanto le hacía falta. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver los azules ojos de su compañero. La idea de Steve besando a Carter de aquella forma le hacía desear arrancarle la cabeza a aquella rubia.

Steve se acercó a ella un poco más, obligándole a subir la mirada. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban y el contacto visual fue como hablar sin palabras. Natasha cogió su cuello delicadamente y le hizo inclinarse con velocidad para que ella pudiera atrapar sus labios en un beso atrevido, que poco tenia de timidez. Steve se afanó en besarla, en devolverle punto por punto la atención que ella le estaba ofreciendo a su boca. Pegó sus cuerpos deseando que la ropa desapareciera; decidió ir un poco más allá y comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajando la blusa a su paso.

Natasha escuchó un gemido que le erizó la piel por completo, tardó varios instantes en saber que fue ella quien lo emitió. Estaba comiéndose, literalmente, a Steve. Podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza y de pronto una fuerte sensación eléctrica, como un relámpago, recorrió su cuerpo por completo, alojándose en su vientre irremediablemente. Sintió como su cuerpo se encendía al sentir la excitación de Steve presionando. Acarició su cuello con las yemas de los dedos y, al escuchar un sonido grave surgido de la garganta de él, supo cuán excitado se encontraba el Capitán.

De pronto la imagen de James y ella besándose de la misma manera llegó a su mente. Se separó de Steve y le miró el rostro, encontrándose con James. Con su instructor. Sabía que era una ilusión pero sus recuerdos la traicionaron y lo único que deseo en ese momento fue regresar el tiempo y sentir a James allí, con ella.

Cuando Steve regresó a besarle, la mente de Natasha ya no estaba con él, se encontraba en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, con otro hombre y con menos años. Entonces supo que estaba mal. No podía seguir haciendo eso. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que recordar a James? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía disfrutar del momento con Steve?

Sin pretenderlo, sus besos se volvieron más distraídos, no los devolvía con la misma intensidad que los recibía. Steve se alejó de ella dejando un último beso en sus labios.

-Creo que...- Ella evitó su mirada. -¿Nat?

-Vete. Tengo sueño y estoy cansada.- Algo se apagó en los ojos del rubio. Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta nuevamente. -Steve- Le llamó antes de que saliera, no sabía que decir pero quería borrar los rasgos de tristeza en su rostro. - Buenas noches.

En el último momento se atemorizó sin razón alguna. Lo observó asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle una mirada melancólica. Natasha cerró la puerta utilizado todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo a disculparse, porque ¿cuándo Steve volvería a atreverse a besarla?

Se recargo en la pared y tocó sus labios. Suspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Steve le transmitía tanta armonía que a veces llegaba a temerle.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El corazón de Steve latía demasiado rápido y él no podía hacer nada para calmarlo. Aun no llegaba a su habitación y ya quería regresar a donde Natasha. Tal vez había sido culpa suya, tal vez no lo había hecho bien. No le importaba, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento eran los besos y las caricias de ella. No quería pensar en cómo pudieron haber terminado pero sin embargo lo pensaba. Deseaba terminar con lo que habían comenzado, y se recriminaba por ello.

Ella lo había despertado como ninguna otra mujer nunca jamás lo había hecho. Sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración. Había sido un completo estúpido al pensar que podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos hacia ella. De pronto se sintió como antes de que el suero le fuera administrado. Volvía a ser tan sólo un chico de Brooklyn.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. Suspiró con frustración y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. Iba a volverse loco si continuaba dejándola ir. Pero no quería estar con ella de esa manera, no cuando el recuerdo de su ex amigo seguía presente. Porque él lo sabía, lo presentía, el cuerpo de Natasha se había tensado entre sus brazos porque seguramente había recordado alguna escena del pasado con Bucky.

Se sentía mal porque, como antes de que el suero le fuera administrado, su amigo Bucky se llevaba toda la atención aun estando a distancia. Se preguntó: ¿por qué ella? De todas las mujeres que había conocido, ¿por qué justamente Natasha? Y, ¿por qué justamente con Bucky? Habiendo tantas mujeres, ¿por qué él había decidido iniciar una relación con Natasha?

Sintió celos de él. Ambos lo habían traicionado incluso antes de que él fuera descongelado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holo :3

Este capítulo salió un poquito largo, sin embargo no abarca todas las cosas que sucedieron en esa noche…

Intentare actualizar antes del lunes 17 de agosto (que es cuando regreso a la prepa)

Espero sus reviews Cx


	8. Para no perderla Parte II

**Para no perderla. Parte II**

Sus pensamientos se resumían en una sola persona: Skye.

Pensaba en ella. Demasiado. Mucho más de lo que debería. Pero era algo genuino, después de todo. Ella había despertado algo que él creía muerto y ahora no había forma de apagarlo.

Quizás, después de todo, Grant Ward sí era capaz de experimentar esa clase de sentimientos que describían en las películas Hollywoodenses.

La culpa le asfixiaba y el peso de una roca recaía sobre su espalda. Sabía que había hecho mal las cosas, en el fondo siempre lo supo, y no haber contado la verdad a su equipo cuando aún había tiempo siempre sería el error más grande de su vida. Hacerla sufrir, nunca se lo perdonaría. Después de todo, Skye no merecía ninguna clase de sufrimiento, menos uno causado por él. Siempre recordaría su mirada, fría, dura, distante, ya no había cabida para la admiración que algún día estuvo en ella.

Pateó la roca más cercana a él. Haría cualquier cosa para limpiar su nombre, para demostrarle a ella que había cambiado. Unirse al temido Soldado del Invierno no era lo mejor, pero podría ser un buen primer paso. Ya se sabía de memoria lo ocurrido con el proyecto Insight en el río Potomac, y ciertamente le seguía desconcertado; ¿por qué el Soldado del Invierno había salvado a Steve Rogers de morir ahogado? ¿Lo había recordado acaso?

Interesante. Demasiado interesante. Tan interesante como el hecho de que ahora el Capitán América formaba parte del equipo de Coulson. Según la última información que había obtenido, Phil pensaba reclutar al trío que había expuesto a Hydra para brindarles protección y, de paso, así sería más sencillo persuadir al hombre que había estado destruyendo las bases de esa misma organización, el Soldado del Invierno.

Grant Ward había escuchado muchos rumores acerca del Soldado, él era una leyenda dentro de Hydra, claro que, cuando supo que él se había enfrentado al Capitán América, la leyenda cobró vida; los rumores se convirtieron en verdades y se encontró a sí mismo conociendo la vida del Soldado antes y después de convertirse en lo que era.

"James Barnes. Un veterano de guerra. El mejor amigo de Steve Rogers. Entrenado en el Departamento X. Criogenizado  
después de cada misión. Instructor del Cuarto Rojo y amante de su alumna."

¿Cuánto de eso recordaba él? ¿A cuánto de eso le podía sacar provecho? Ayuda mutua, exactamente.

Era por eso que se encontraba caminando rumbo a una bodega abandonada. Sabía que él se encontraría allí; le había estado siguiendo la pista de cerca. Encendió la lámpara que llevaba y se adentró al interior del lugar. Todo estaba oscuro y el olor a humedad no tardó en atacar sus fosas nasales. Solitario, como se lo esperaba. Caminó varios metros antes de aceptar que tal vez se había equivocado de bodega y el Soldado no se encontraba allí.

-¿Quién eres?

Sonrió a medias al escuchar la voz del Soldado del Invierno detrás de él. Quiso girar pero el cañón de un arma contra su nuca se lo impidió. Levantó ambas manos en señal de paz.

-He venido a proponerte algo.- Dijo, enseguida escuchó como le quitaban el seguro a la pistola. -Soy Grant Ward, ex agente de Hydra y S.H.I.E.L.D. Sé que tienes dudas, yo conozco a las personas indicadas para responderlas.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

James sopesó la idea por varios segundos. Tras decidir que ese chico le podría ser de gran utilidad, bajó el arma y se posicionó frente a él. -¿Qué quieres a cambio?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha despertó al sentir cosquillear su oreja; movió su cuerpo intentando detener la sensación, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Molesta, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con Clint. Frunció el ceño al instante.

-Eres divertida, Nat.- Barton la miraba de pie junto a su cama, sonriendo ampliamente. Él había utilizado ese tono juguetón del que todos creían que carecía.

-¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí?

-La puerta estaba abierta.- Se encogió de hombros. Natasha resopló y se sentó sobre el colchón, pegando las rodillas a su pecho y descansando su mentón ahí. Clint tomó asiento a su lado. -Ayer hable con Phil- Natasha subió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos claros de su amigo. -, le conté sobre Laura.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Es mejor no tener secretos con el jefe.- Sonrió de lado. Bajó la mirada y dio un leve apretón a la mano femenina. Natasha presentía lo que venía a continuación. -Iré a verlos.

La pelirroja elevó las comisuras de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa. No le agradaba la idea de Clint marchándose unas cuantas horas después de haber regresado, sin embargo sabía que su familia estaba primero. Terminó sonriendo ampliamente. Si para Barton era importante, entonces para ella también.

-¿A qué hora te vas?

-A las cinco. Planeó estar en casa antes del anochecer.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- Natasha miró el reloj digital sobre la mesa a un lado. Las siete cincuenta y cinco. -Vamos, tengo que patearte el trasero antes de que te vayas.- Los dos amigos rieron como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Después de eso, Natasha bajó de la cama dando un salto. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y cepillo su cabello, sujetándolo en un moño de bailarina mal hecho. Clint abrió la puerta de la habitación y juntos se dirigieron al gimnasio que se encontraba dentro del bunker.

Apenas salieron, Natasha no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la habitación de Steve. ¿Cómo se encontraría él? Seguramente no mucho mejor que ella. De pronto todos sus sentidos se transportaron a la noche anterior; con Steve besándola y haciendo arder su piel ahí por donde tocaba. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no podía permitir que aquello se convirtiera en algo agradable -mucho más de lo que ya era-, porque, de ser así, eso significaría que lo que ella consideraba "compañerismo" fuera, en realidad, "atracción". Y eso no, simplemente no, porque Steve y ella... nunca jamás. Nunca. Jamás.

Pero por alguna razón, por un motivo que ella aun no comprendía, la noche anterior se había dejado dominar por sus instintos y no por su parte lógica. Había actuado irracionalmente, pensando que tal vez un poco más de contacto era lo que ambos necesitaban. Y aunque le doliera en su orgullo reconocerlo, quería repetir esa escena, y tal vez cambiar el final. Pero no debía.

¿Cómo pudo tirar su amistad por la borda en tan sólo un instante? ¿En qué momento decidió que los labios de él necesitaban de su atención?

Rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido. Clint arrugó el entrecejo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?

Volteó a ver de inmediato a su amigo. ¿Acaso él había visto algo?

-¿De qué hablas?- Regresó la pregunta con una ceja arqueada, fingiendo desinterés.

-No te hagas, Nat. Ayer lo vi saliendo de tu habitación en la noche.- Levantó ambas cejas. No hubo necesidad de decir a quien se refería, Natasha conocía la respuesta. -No se veía bien.

-Vino a hablar sobre James.- Inventó después de guardar silencio por varios segundos. -Discutimos y él se marchó. Es todo.

Clint asintió, sabía que su compañera mentía porque podía notar como ella se esforzaba en actuar normal. Aun así decidió no preguntar más, Natasha tendría sus razones para ocultarle la verdad.

-Bien.- Dijo con voz monótona. -Parece que tú tienes el don de sacar al Cap de sus casillas.- Intentó bromear, aunque la pelirroja no le vio la gracia a su comentario.

Si Clint supiera...

Pero, ¿para qué hacer la noticia más grande cuando sólo fue cosa de un par de minutos? Un beso, al fin y al cabo. Eso sucedía siempre, con los amigos, con los compañeros, con los amantes. Fue la presión del momento, sí, ella se sentía tan acechada por su pasado que por un instante intentó perderse en su presente.

Salió de sus pensamientos a llegar al gimnasio. Allí, a varios metros de distancia, de espaldas a ellos, se encontraba Steve Rogers golpeando un saco de box como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Natasha sintió un gran nudo en su estómago al pensar que tal vez él estaba haciendo aquello por su culpa. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, Natasha recordó con quien estaba y, como si su mano tuviera conciencia propia, tapó la boca de su amigo y lo hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Clint la miró con los ojos abiertos preguntándose por qué ella actuaba así de repente; mordió la palma de la mano femenina, haciendo que ella la bajara al instante.

-¡Auch!

-¿Y eso por qué?- Su voz sonó por encima de la de ella. Natasha se sobaba con el pulgar de su otra mano.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?- Volteó a mirar dentro del gimnasio, donde Steve continuaba golpeando el saco sin percatarse de su presencia. Fue un vistazo rápido, pero aun así le fue fácil a Clint seguir su mirada.

-Entonces... ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos anoche?

Natasha rodó los ojos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Miró a Clint y con la cabeza le señaló que regresaran por donde habían llegado. Ella no tenía ganas de ver a Steve en ese momento.

-Lo besé.- Murmuró tan bajito que Clint apenas si logró escucharla. Refrenó el paso hasta detenerse frente a ella. La miró fijamente sin decir nada. - Él también lo hizo así que... - Clint elevó su ceja y continuó sin decir nada. -Pero lo detuve antes de que llegáramos más lejos. Y lo eché de mi habitación.- Le miró expectante. -Bueno, di algo.

Clint respiró un par de veces antes de hablar. -Creí que el Capitán no era tu tipo.- Su intento por parecer serio se vino abajo cuando no pudo contener la risa naciente desde su interior.

Natasha rodó los ojos, hizo una seña obscena con su dedo de en medio y se marchó sin esperar que él la siguiera. A veces le molestaba que su compañero tuviese tan buen sentido del humor. Él era un padre de familia, o intentaba serlo, pero a veces se comportaba como todo un puberto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Así que, resumiéndolo, esa es la historia de cómo termine con un brazo roto.- Terminó de narrar Bobbi a su acompañante.

Sam Wilson escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras que decía la rubia. Ella le contaba sobre su travesía en Afganistán y lo difícil que fue la supervivencia después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. En esos veinte minutos de caminata ya se había enterado de los muchos heroicos actos de Barton para mantener a salvo la vida de ambos.

-Y eso es todo. La verdad es que sin Barton nunca lo hubiera logrado. Él es fantástico en todo lo que hace. Y Natasha tiene tanta suerte de ser su mejor amiga.

Falcon sonrió y murmuró un "claro, amiga" que fácilmente ella logró escuchar.

-Ya entiendo, tú piensas que ellos dos... - Se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír. -Dios, no. Ellos No... Sólo son amigos.- Se interrumpió al llegar al gimnasio. -Hey, mira quien está allí matando nuestros costales de arena.- Señaló a Steve con la mirada.

Sam se acercó a Steve, quien pareció no percatarse de su presencia porque continuó golpeando el saco sincronizadamente.

-Te has despertado temprano.- Dijo, logrando captar su atención por completo. Barbara se acercó a ambos.

-Si sabes que no hay muchos recursos, ¿verdad? Tendrás que pagar todos los costales que has roto.

Steve se olvidó por un momento de la razón que lo había llevado hasta allí a mitad de la noche. Miró a Sam, luego a Bobbi, después a los costales que ya había roto y, finalmente, regresó su mirada a Morse, quien se echó a reír en su cara.

-Tranquilo, Steve, es una broma.- Él susodicho se relajó visiblemente.

-Y... ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Te veníamos a buscar.-Contestó Sam. La rubia ya se había alejado hacia el área de tiro.

-Me han encontrado.- Contestó Steve al tiempo que se ajustaba las vendas para continuar golpeando el costal.

Sam rodó los ojos y se fue al área de las gradas para esperar a que él terminara. Veinte minutos después, Bobbi se unió a él y juntos observaron al rubio asestar golpes fuertes y certeros contra el saco. Rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y decidieron que era hora de ir a desayunar con el resto del equipo.

Muy alejado de ellos, Steve Rogers se encontraba completamente enfrascado en sus pensamientos respecto a cierta pelirroja con labios color carmesí. Él no podía ni quería sacar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La escena dentro del cuarto de ella se repetía cada par de segundos frente a sus ojos y él no podía evitar pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber parado. Entonces sus golpes contra el saco se hacían más fuertes. ¿Cómo era que le estaba sucediendo aquello, después de casi dos años siendo compañeros de equipo?

Es decir, habían pasado por situaciones en las que las parejas normales no se veían. Incluso habían arriesgado su vida el uno por el otro. Existía un lazo de confianza entre ellos, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. La había visto en ropa interior tantas veces como las que la había visto con su uniforme ceñido al cuerpo. Y nunca, NUNCA, había experimentado esa sensación por querer tocarla, degustarla y quererla.

-Ya todos están allí... - Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de las dos personas frente a él. Dejó de golpear el saco y prestó atención a la rubia.

-Lo siento, no te escuché.

-Dijo que vamos a desayunar. Ahora.- Contestó Sam por ella. Steve asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a quitar ambas vendas de sus manos.

Diez minutos después, las miradas de todos en el comedor se dirigieron hacia el trío de personas que acababan de llegar. Steve, Sam y Bobbi.

El "comedor" no era la gran cosa. Una docena de mesas rectangulares esparcidas por un cuarto largo, con un área donde se encontraban varias vitrinas en fila, mostrando la comida que se podía ingerir. Despachador es de agua en cada esquina y Sam recordó sus años en el comedor de la escuela.

Natasha, quien se encontraba junto a Clint en la mesa del fondo, clavó su mirada en Steve, quien por inercia había hecho lo mismo en cuanto sus ojos dieron con ella. Sam se había acercado a las vitrinas con una bandeja en mano, dejando en el marco de la puerta a los únicos dos rubios en el lugar. Lance, quien se encontraba en la misma mesa que Mack y May, tan sólo se removió sobre su lugar al observar como como Bobbi parecía demasiado a gusto cerca del Capitán.

La única mesa que no había prestado atención a los recién llegados era la conformada por Skye, Leo y Jemma. Coulson, por alguna razón, no se encontraba con ellos.  
Clint, que acababa de finalizar su llamada con Laura, codeó a Natasha al observar a Steve caminar hacia su mesa. La pelirroja suspiró, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que se él tomase asiento junto a ellos.

-Buenos días, Cap.- Saludó Clint con un movimiento de cabeza. -Has dormido bien, supongo. Las camas aquí son más cómodas que en el Triskelion.

-No pude dormir.- Admitió. Natasha, quien había estado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su desayuno, levantó el rostro al escuchar aquello. Su contacto visual comenzaba a incomodar a Clint se y él estaba seguro de que la tensión era palpable en aquel momento.

-Hey, Clint, Nat.- Para la fortuna del castaño, Barbara interrumpió aquel momento incomodo sentándose junto a Steve. -¿Ya te contaron de la paliza que le dieron a Hunter la primera vez que se encontraron?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Clint. Natasha regresó a sus vegetales.

-En nuestra defensa, pensamos que era un soldado de Hydra. ¿Cierto, Nat?

La susodicha le miró y asintió con la cabeza. -Además, fue Rogers quien casi lo mata.

Barbara pasó de mirar a la pelirroja a posar su mirada en el rubio. - Lo hice para protegerte, pensé que te había lastimado.-Contestó Steve con cierto toque de rudeza en su voz, concentrando sus ojos en Natasha y olvidando a los demás.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, Steve. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Clint y Bobbi compartieron miradas extrañadas por lo quedo que había sonado aquel comentario; decidieron que lo mejor era intervenir antes de que continuaran así.

-Voy por un café. ¿Vienes, Steve?- Él rubio miró un par de segundos más a Natasha antes de asentir y alejarse en compañía de Morse.

-Vaya...- Clint comenzó, robando un pedazo a la gelatina de Natasha. -Nunca había visto a Steve así.- Natasha le miró con la mejor cara de póker que pudo poner. -¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te gusta y ya?

-¿Y quién dijo que me gustaba?

-Veamos, tus ojos brillan por dos milésimas de segundo al verlo por primera vez en el día, tu respiración aumenta cuando estás cerca de él, te pusiste roja cuando me contaste sobre los besos en el centro comercial y en tu cuarto, sonríes cuando lo piensas y decides cambiar de tema antes de que me dé cuenta. Soy observador, Nat, es mi trabajo.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Y sólo fue un beso, ¿ya?

-Dos.

-Dos.

-Nunca me he metido en tu vida, Tasha, pero si te gusta díselo, apuesto que él también tiene un par de cosas que decirte.

-No me gusta.

-Ese es el primer paso, la negación.

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un cupido andante?

-Desde que mi mejor amiga comenzó a comportarse como una cobarde.

Natasha rodó los ojos y contó hasta tres para no golpear a Clint. Se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más se fue. Minutos después, Barbara y Steve regresaron a la mesa donde continuaron con su charla sin prestar atención a la ausencia de Natasha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Steve encontró a Natasha en el gimnasio, lanzando sus dagas a varios objetivos en movimiento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la pelirroja hasta quedar a su altura. Natasha le miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de caminar hacia los objetivos para recuperar sus navajas.

-Me has estado evitando.- Aseguró Steve. Natasha ya venía de regreso con sus dagas en las manos.

-Tal vez... - Se interrumpió. Dejó las navajas sobre una mesa a su lado, quedándose sólo con una y apuntando a su objetivo. - si dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo con Morse te darías cuenta de que eso no es cierto.- Lanzó la navaja y después se reprendió mentalmente, su comentario había sonado más como un reproche.

-Bobbi sólo intenta ser amable.

A Natasha le era desconocida esa sensación pero de pronto sintió su estómago siendo apretujado por un puño. ¿Desde cuándo el Capitán América se refería a sus compañeros con diminutivos? Era obvio que, a parte de ella, nadie tenía ese privilegio. A Clint todos le decían Clint, pocos sabían que ese era, en realidad, el diminutivo de Clinton; y Sam, bueno, sólo podía decir que Samuel no se escuchaba precisamente bien. Pestañeó un par de veces, ya empezaba a divagar.

-Steve, no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras entreno.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?- Natasha masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-¿Ves todo esto?- Steve asintió. -Hablaremos cuando todas estas dagas estén en el centro de cada diana.

El rubio la observó volver a su entrenamiento. Le frustraba que ella se comportara así con él después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en su habitación. Decidió tomar las tres navajas sobrantes en la mesa y lanzarlas directamente al centro de cada objetivo. Natasha se esforzó por no decir una mala palabra; en aquellos momentos le molestaba demasiado la actitud de Rogers. Comenzó a caminar para recuperar sus dagas, sin embargo, apenas había avanzado medio paso cuando él tomó su antebrazo y la obligó a girar, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Creo que es hora de hablar.

-Eres bueno en eso, mucho mejor que yo.- Señaló con la cabeza las navajas en el centro de cada diana.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo igual, debería regalarte unas cuantas para que practiques.- Se soltó de su agarré y caminó hacia las dianas.

-Ayer en tu habitación...

Natasha sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al escucharlo hablar. -Está bien. Tranquilo. Eso suele suceder.

Steve no supo lo que le dolió más, si lo que dijo o la manera despreocupada en que lo dijo. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque Natasha ya se encontraba caminando hacia él. Entonces supo que había caído en su juego de seducción, y que los besos, que para él significaron mucho, para ella no eran nada más que simple diversión. Por otra parte, Natasha no se encontraba mejor que él, pero sabía que, de todas las maneras que existían, el romanticismo era la peor manera de terminar con una amistad. Y ella prefería que fueran amigos a unos completos desconocidos.

-Ten.- Le ofreció una de sus dagas. - Tienes talento, Steve.- Pasó por su lado y le golpeó amistosamente el hombro.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y él simplemente se quedó en su lugar, como estático. Sentía un profundo hueco en su pecho que le hacía querer odiarla. Pero no podía. Ella se había ganado su admiración y respeto después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., y aunque llegaba a ser difícil a veces, pretendía entenderla.

Pero esa vez no. No quería ni podía entenderla.

Lo había hecho sentir estúpido, porque, ¿Cuando una mujer como ella se fijaría en un tipo como él? Y, ¿qué sabia él de mujeres? Era un inexperto cuyo primer beso se lo había dado una chica dos años menor que él simplemente para ganar una apuesta. Si se sentía mal, que era evidente que sí, era por su culpa. Él debió haber sabido que Natasha simplemente jugaba con los besos y las caricias.

Él debió haber sabido que las mujeres habían cambiado y ahora un beso no significaba nada.

Ni siquiera para Natasha...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha escondió su rostro en el pecho de Clint y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. El castaño colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y acarició su espalda fervientemente.

-¿Cuándo regresas?- Preguntó Natasha al mismo tiempo que subía el rostro para mirar los ojos de Clint.

-Dos semanas.

-Saluda a todos de mi parte.

Clint sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Natasha con fuerza. -¿Segura que no quieres venir? Lila estaba muy entusiasmada por enseñarte su nueva rutina de baile.

Lila Barton, la pequeña hija de Clint. Le había nacido un inesperado amor por el ballet después de escuchar las anécdotas de Natasha.

-Tengo que quedarme.

-Sí, Steve te necesita.- Dijo en tono juguetón. Natasha sonrió y terminó con su abrazo.

-No. Hablo en serio, no puedo tomarme unas vacaciones y dejarle todo el trabajo a Rogers.

Clint revisó su reloj de muñeca. - Ha llegado la hora, ultima oportunidad para decidir acompañarme.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó una vez más. - Te voy a extrañar, zoquete.- Besó su mejilla para continuar abrazándolo.

-También te quiero.

Se miraron una vez más antes de que él abandonara el bunker. Natasha esperó un par de segundos antes de regresar a su habitación. Cuando lo hizo, Steve salió de donde se había estado escondiendo y miró con recelo el lugar donde el par de amigos se había estado despidiendo los últimos diez minutos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Dos días después.**

Natasha despertó al escuchar su celular sonar. Con una mano alcanzó el aparato y contestó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Natasha?- Esa simple palabra bastó para despertar a la espía por completo.

-Laura.- Estiró sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el colchón. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien con los niños?

-Es Clint...- Su voz se quebró y se le escuchó soltarse a llorar, Natasha sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola, criaturas de Yisus!

Vengo con la cara llena de vergüenza porque éste capítulo lo tenía que publicar hace una semana UnU pero pase por un bloqueo del que afortunadamente mi co-autora me ayudó a salir.

Salió largo, sí, y sin embargo es corto... Pero quería ahondar en los sentimientos de los personajes. Digo que es corto porque si no fuera por mi amiga, yo me hubiera extendido y extendido hasta casi casi hacer un testamento.

Bueno, antes de que se aburran de leer, quisiera aclararles (algo que debí haber hecho desde el primer capítulo) que éste fic no es WinterWidow, habrá referencias a esa pareja pero no pasa de ahí.

Sin más motivaciones para continuar aburriéndolos, pues sólo me resta decir que espero sus guapetones reviews (^_-)

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	9. Es Barton Es importante para

**Es Barton. Es importante para mí.**

Natasha olvidó como respirar. La piel se le erizó y su mente se bloqueó totalmente.

Un gran nudo se extendía desde el interior de su estómago, llenándola por completo y esparciendo la angustia por cada rincón de su ser. Las últimas palabras de Laura la habían cogido por sorpresa.

"Ha desaparecido"

Por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, posibles ubicaciones del paradero de Clint. Su primera reacción fue..., no hubo tal reacción. Aunque su cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, sus labios continuaban sin decir nada. Simplemente se congeló, porque ¿cómo actúas cuando te dicen que tu mejor amigo lleva dos días sin aparecer? ¿Qué le dices a su esposa para reconfortarla? Algo como: "Debí acompañarlo, lo siento. Tal vez es mi culpa por dejarlo ir solo."

Dejó caer su celular. En el fondo sí se sentía culpable. Si lo hubiera acompañado tal vez nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

¡Había sido tan egoísta al dejarlo partir solo! Y todo era culpa de Steve; si él no la hubiera hecho sentir de aquella manera la noche en que se besaron, seguramente ella hubiera acompañado a Barton en lugar de quedarse a averiguar de qué iban sus emociones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Steve se despertó bastante temprano esa mañana. Tarareó una canción mientras ingresaba al cuarto de baño.

Era algo que él no podía explicar, pero se encontraba de mejor humor ahora que Clint no estaba. Dos días habían pasado desde que el arquero abandonó el bunker. Él no sabía ni le interesaba saber a dónde había ido; pero su curiosidad despertaba cada vez que encontraba a Natasha con su mirada perdida, seguramente recordando al castaño de ojos claros. Lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo supo; después de observar como ambos se despedían a Steve no le quedó duda alguna y llegó a la conclusión de que ellos dos eran pareja.

Tampoco fueron muy discretos; antes de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. era bastante sencillo saber con quién se encontraba Natasha cuando no tenían misiones. Era como una regla no establecida: si no encontrabas a uno bastaba con marcar al celular del otro. Steve no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba aquello. De hecho, después de verla partir aquel día en el cementerio, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le habían molestado tantas cosas. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Natasha permitiera a Clint el acceso a su habitación a cualquier hora del día, tarde o noche. O que se pasaran horas en el gimnasio, entrenando a puertas cerradas.

A Steve no le molestaba que ellos fueran pareja. Lo que le molesta era que ella le hubiese coqueteado cuando tenía una relación con alguien más. Y, por qué no decirlo, también le molestaba que, consciente o inconscientemente, esos 'coqueteos' hubiesen servido para despertar en él esa clase emociones que nunca esperó experimentar.

Quería olvidar todo lo que ella causaba en él; pero era difícil con Natasha hablándole como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada, tratándole como si continuasen siendo los mejores colegas del mundo. Steve le seguía la corriente; porque ella tenía pareja y él no deseaba ser la manzana de la discordia, habían compartido un par de besos que para él lo fueron todo mientras que para ella significaron nada; tal vez era mejor ser su amigo a ser nadie.

Por otra parte, algo le decía que la supuesta relación entre Clint y Natasha tan sólo existía en su imaginación; que ellos no podían ser pareja porque no había forma de que lo hubieran ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Recordó las últimas palabras que Clint le dijo antes de abandonar el Bunker.

.

.

_-¡Hey, Cap!_

_Steve se congeló momentáneamente al escuchar la voz de Clint. Giró lentamente, preguntándose si el castaño era consciente de que él había estado observando su despedida con Natasha._

_-Creí que ya te habías ido.- Sonrió a medias, quitando la brusquedad a su comentario._

_-Estaba a punto de hacerlo.- Colgó nuevamente la mochila en su hombro. -Pero antes quería pedirte algo... Cuida a Nat._

_-No creo que lo necesite. Es decir, ¿ella sabe que..._

_Clint sonrió; aún era agradable ver como al Capitán se le iban las palabras al hablar de Natasha._

_-Natasha está algo... tensa con toda ésta situación.- Sabía que se refería a la búsqueda de Bucky._

_-Supongo que ya sabes._

_-En los años que Tasha y yo llevamos siendo compañeros nunca le he conocido una pareja formal.- Steve no comprendía a dónde quería llegar el halcón. -Cuando me habló sobre el Soldado del Invierno había algo diferente en su mirada.- Steve sintió una punzada en su estómago. -No sé lo que era, y ella no se dio cuenta de nada._

_-¿Crees que ella...?_

_-No. La conozco demasiado bien. Lo que me preocupa es lo que pasará cuando lo vuelva a ver.- Clint comenzó a caminar hacia a la salida, ésta vez siendo seguido por Steve. - Ella no se lleva bien con las emociones. Y probablemente yo no esté aquí para cuando lo encuentren..._

_-¿Quieres que ocupe tu lugar?_

_-No. Quiero que estés con ella._

_-Después de encontrar a Bucky, dudo mucho que ella quiera la compañía del que fue su mejor amigo._

_-Esa es la cuestión, Cap. Nat dirá cosas hirientes con tal de alejar a los demás para poder hundirse sola en sus emociones.- Él castaño abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y depositó su mochila allí. -No la dejes sola, Steve._

_Rogers se dijo a sí mismo que Barton no se lo tendría que pedir dos veces. Él nunca dejaría sola a su compañera._

_-¿A dónde irás?_

_-Asuntos personales.- Se montó tras el volante. -Nos vemos en dos semanas._

_._

_._

Salió de sus pensamientos al chocar contra algo, o alguien. Bajó la mirada y miró una cabellera rubia revoloteando frente a sus ojos. Tomó el torso del cuerpo frente a él, evitando así que su acompañante cayera de bruces al suelo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Morse. Ella sonrió de medio lado y levantó ambas cejas.

-Vaya, sí que estabas distraído, Cap.

-Lo siento- Se apresuró a disculparse. -No te había visto.

-Tranquilo.- Intentó aligerar el ambiente; sin embargo los músculos del rubio continuaban tensos. -¿Todo bien?- Le miró con ambos ojos entornados.

-Sí. - Vaciló. Comenzó a caminar y Barbara se esforzó en no rodar los ojos, él sí que era pésimo para mentir.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo malo que eres para mentir?- Ya se encontraba caminando junto a él.

En la mente de Steve apareció Natasha; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ella le había dicho lo mismo. Respiró hondamente y su mirada viajó hacia la habitación de la espía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Natasha?- Inquirió la rubia después de seguir su mirada.

Steve bajó la cabeza. Se preguntó si en verdad era tan fácil de leer.

No respondió, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que ocurría.

Lo sucedido en el cuarto de Natasha ya había quedado en el olvido, ella se había encargado de no tocar el tema ni por equivocación y continuar con su amistad sin pensar en lo que él quería. Y Steve lo había aceptado, porque él no era quien para obligarle a hacer algo.

Iba a contestar algo como "cambiemos de tema, háblame de Lance y tú", sin embargo la puerta a su costado se abrió y de ésta salió Natasha con cara de haber recibido la peor noticia de su vida. Ella se detuvo a mirarlos por un segundo (miró a Steve, luego a Morse y después la cercanía entre ambos), luego continuó con su recorrido hacia la oficina de Coulson; no tenía tiempo para hacerle caso a la repentina punzada en la boca de su estómago.

-No se ve nada bien.- Comentó Bobbi después de mirarla desaparecer tras los corredores de bunker.

-Algo le pasó.

-¿Quieres ir con ella?

-No. Supongo que si son malas noticias nos las harán saber.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha masajeó el puente de su nariz y cerró ambos ojos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver quién acababa de llegar. Sabía que era Steve, con los años había aprendido a identificar su presencia; sin embargo se encontraba demasiado preocupada como para prestarle atención a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Barbara, entre altanera y preocupada. Natasha, quien se encontraba bastante concentrada observando el suelo, subió la mirada al escucharla. Últimamente Steve y Morse pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Es Barton.- Se sorprendió a sí misma por lo débil que se escuchó su voz. -No llegó a su destino.

Una punzada de 'algo' recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Steve. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero sin duda alguna no le agradaba para nada el tono de voz preocupado de Natasha.

-Estoy buscando las coordenadas de su celular, pero hasta ahora su última ubicación es la del bunker.

-Fue una emboscada.- Todos los presentes miraron a Natasha. - Ellos estaban esperando que Clint estuviera solo para poder llevárselo.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos, Natasha?- Intervino May.

-Hydra.- Miró a Steve por un segundo. -Ellos no quieren a Clint, nos quieren a nosotros.- Se señaló a sí misma y al rubio. -Nosotros fuimos quienes expusieron su organización. Esto es una venganza; y tienen a la persona equivocada. No podemos permitir que Clint pague por lo que él no hizo.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero sin un buen equipo tardaremos demasiado.- Intentó tranquilizar Hunter.

-Pues entonces iré yo.

-No. Tú no irás.- Intervino Steve. -Es peligroso.

-El Capitán tiene razón. No podemos exponerte a ti también.- Apoyó Coulson.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Dejar pasar los días a ver si de casualidad lo encontramos?- Levantó la voz; aquella situación comenzaba a cansarle. -Es importante para mí, Coulson. Y si ustedes no hacen nada, yo lo buscaré.

Steve no sabía si estaba sorprendido o preocupado. Natasha acababa de decir que Clint era importante para ella. Se veía tan preocupada. En el fondo sí sentía un poco de celos; apuesto que ella no se preocuparía igual por él.

-Natasha...

-Él es mi amigo, Steve. - Giró la silla dónde se encontraba. Su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora no daba lugar para ninguna réplica. -Lo traeré de regreso cueste lo que cueste.

-Entonces quédate. Lo buscaremos desde aquí.

-¿No comprendes? Esto ya no es S.H.I.E.L.D. No es la mejor agencia de seguridad mundial. Ya no es nada...

Natasha se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación a toda prisa. De todos, ella era la más preocupada. S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no era S.H.I.E.L.D. y lo que sobraba no era suficiente. Clint había perdonado su vida y era su deber salvar la de él. No importaba que nadie la ayudase, ella lo iba a hacer porque no podía dejar a dos niños huérfanos y a una esposa viuda.

Coulson masajeó sus sienes después de escuchar el portazo. Tenía que encontrar una solución antes de exponer también a Natasha. Él también sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda; llevaba años de conocer al arquero y no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera.

-¿Phil?- Comenzó May. Él la miró. - Ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-Y yo tampoco.- Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Bobbi. - Es Barton de quien hablamos, si no fuera por él yo estaría muerta.

-No puedo exponer a todo mi equipo.

-No lo harás, Lance y Steve nos acompañarán.- Miró a los susodichos, ellos asistieron con convicción.

Una gran arruga se formó en la frente de Coulson. ¿Qué haría Fury en su lugar? Seguramente actuaría con la cabeza bien fría. Mandaría a un equipo completo para la búsqueda del arquero. Ese era el problema, Phil no contaba con tantas personas como las que quería.

Al final terminó asistiendo.

-Vayan por sus cosas; y alguien avísele a Natasha. Que Fitz les dé el equipo necesario. Wilson los acompañará.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Hunter, Morse y Steve abandonaron la habitación sin esperar una palabra más. Dentro de la oficina, Skye y May miraron fijamente a su jefe.

-Nosotros buscaremos desde aquí. Hay un rastreador en la camioneta que Barton se llevó, empecemos por allí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Natasha.

La pelirroja no volteó. Sabía que era Steve quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de su puerta.

-Antes tocabas- Le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aun se le dificultaba eso de intentar olvidar lo bien que se acoplaban sus labios a los de él, y lo recordaba cada vez que lo tenía frente a ella.

-Estaba abierto.- Caminó hasta quedar junto al buró al lado de la cama. Allí observó la maleta que preparaba Natasha.

El silencio a continuación no fue incomodo, pero sí exasperante. Natasha se concentraba en guardar sus armas, sin embargo sus manos no dejaban de temblar y temía que Rogers se diera cuenta de ello. Que se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que dejaba ver.

-Natasha.- Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Steve tranquilizó sus manos, de pronto salió de una espesa nube de letargo en la que no recordaba haber entrado. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y lo miró. -No vas a ir sola.

-Ya lo hablamos, Steve. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

La voz de Natasha era dura, decidida; pero en sus ojos se podía ver la melancolía.

-Barton también es mi compañero.- La miró. - Será más fácil buscar entre cinco.

Natasha no preguntó quién más iría porque sinceramente no le interesaba; pero que Steve la acompañase era otra cosa. En ese momento, encontrar a Clint era su prioridad, no se podía permitir distracciones, y Steve era una de ellas. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que la presencia del rubio le distraía demasiado. Sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención, de que él la mirara de esa manera tan única que lograba hacerla sentir especial, de que le dedicara amplias sonrisas  
sinceras o que la escuchara hablar sobre temas incómodos sin atreverse a decir que se callara, simplemente porque era un caballero y 'un caballero nunca debe callar a una dama'.

-Eso supongo.- Bajó la mirada.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- Preguntó él, observado desde arriba la cabeza de ella. Natasha asintió. Una sonrisa melancólica bailó entre sus labios. No tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero suponía que el peso sobre su espalda desaparecería en el mismo instante en que diera con el paradero de su mejor amigo.

-En cuanto lo encontremos.- Asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía realmente mal y necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante él ni ante nadie.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Gracias por incluirme.- Dijo Lance entrando al Quinjet en el que viajarían. La única mujer en el lugar, Bobbi, levantó la vista en cuanto lo escuchó; no entendía el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sabía que querías venir.- Se encogió de un hombros. -Un poco de acción no nos hará daño.

Hunter iba a decir algo como "no me engañas, Bobbi, sé que quieres pasar más tiempo con Rogers. Por eso vienes", sin embargo pensó que quizás se malinterpretaría su comentario y prefirió decir: -Acción en compañía del Capitán, claro.

-¿Estas celoso? Porque no deberías estarlo, lo nuestro termino hace siglos.

-Tampoco tiene tanto tiempo.- Aventó su mochila a la cabina.

-Sí, claro.- Bufó.

-Habla claro, Bobbi. Siempre haces esto.- Su voz se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que tratarse de mí?- Le miró con el ceño fruncido. - Tan sólo admite que estas celoso. No es tan difícil, Hunter.- Siseó, ella también comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Así que necesitas que esté celoso?

-Yo no dije eso. Dios, eres tan estúpido.

-Y tú tan mentirosa.

-Bien.- Interrumpió Sam desde la entrada. -Me queda claro que entre ustedes hay ciertas diferencias.

Lance rodó los ojos y fue a ocupar su asiento dentro de la cabina de control. Barbara bufó ante la actitud de su ex esposo. Afortunadamente, la llegada de Steve y Natasha aligeró el ambiente.

Bobbi fue a la cabina y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, ya que Hunter se había adueñado del lugar del piloto. Sam no quiso más que saludar a la pelirroja, puesto que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante sus comentarios. Al final, el de color fue a los asientos cercanos a la cabina, dejando solos a Steve y Natasha. Ésta, al ver que se encontraba sola con Steve, decidió tomar asiento y permanecer el resto del viaje en silencio; sin embargo, el rubio se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirarla sin siquiera molestarse en disimular un poco.

Una hora después, cuando Sam ya se encontraba durmiendo con una revista sobre su cara, Natasha se atrevió a hablar, puesto que la mirada de Steve sobre ella ya comenzaba a incomodarle demasiado:

-¿Vas a seguir viéndome?- Preguntó. Su voz se escuchó más ruda de lo que ella se esperaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Natasha lo miró directo a los ojos. Analizó su rostro por varios segundos.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- Preguntó elevando su mentón.

-Barton es tú amigo... - Natasha asintió. -Así que... ésta situación es difícil y no te culparía si...

-Entiendo.

-¿Si?

Natasha asintió con la cabeza. -No soy de esa clase de mujeres, Steve.

-Nat.- Colocó su mano sobre la de ella. -Si necesitas desahogarte...

Natasha apartó rápidamente su mano. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y el entrecejo arrugado. -No necesito esto, Steve. No necesito "desahogarme".

-Clint dijo que harías esto.

-¿Que haría qué?

-Ocultar tus emociones.

-¿Y qué sabe Clint de mí?

-Es tú mejor amigo.

-Steve.- Cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio. -Eres mi amigo, y te aprecio. Pero en éste momento no puedo ocuparme de otra cosa que no sea encontrar a Clint, ni siquiera de ti.

Las palabras de Natasha fueron como un puñetazo al estómago de Steve. Ella regreso a su posición anterior y él simplemente la continuó observado. Le impresionaba lo buena que Natasha era para ocultar sus emociones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La mente de Clint le exigía a gritos que abriera los ojos.

Se permitió separar sus párpados cuando un dolor lacerante atacó su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Masajeó sus sienes y fue así como se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo.

Intentó moverse, pero eso sólo aumento el dolor en sus costillas. Recargó lentamente su nuca contra el muro detrás de él. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sintiendo como las prendas que llevaba puestas no eran suficientes para aplacar el frío que en esos momentos su cuerpo entero experimentaba. Tomó aire profundamente y al momento decidió dejar de hacerlo, pues eso sólo provocaba que las punzadas en sus costillas se hicieran cada vez más fuertes. Relamió sus labios, resecos y agrietados.

No podía ver sus piernas, pero estaba seguro de que una de ellas sangraba, o había sangrado. El olor metálico de la sangre era inconfundible. Intentó moverse nuevamente, pero todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron al unísono. Sentía como sus fuerzas ya no estaban e incluso el parpadear le estaba costando demasiado. Movió su pierna, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para comprobar que estaba encadenado.

Entonces los recuerdos azotaron su mente. El atraco a su camioneta. La pelea con varios sujetos. Los golpes. Una daga en su pierna derecha. Y todo se volvía negro.

Un escalofrío le hizo estremecerse por completo. Apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Sabía que llevaba allí por lo menos un día entero, el entumecimiento en sus pies se lo decía. Tenía que encontrar una forma de regresar con su familia, o con Coulson.

¿Cómo estaría Natasha? ¿Y Laura? ¿Lo estarían buscando?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola, mushashones y mushashonas!

Anden, díganlo, somos de lo p-e-o-r. Nos tardamos siglos en actualizar D:

Les queremos pedir muchas sukulentas disculpas *-*/ Pero la escuela es toda una TORTURA, no me deja tiempo para nada. N-A-D-A. Ni siquiera para leer (que ya me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos fics actualizados y yo continuo sin leerlos T.T)

En fin, aquí les traemos el capítulo (que está un poco a medidas, pero queríamos actualizar antes de que la historia quedara en el olvido). No he contestado los reviews al capítulo pasado… es que si los contestaba no me iba a dar tiempo de actualizar, pero ahorita los contesto.

Es todo, se cuidan y no prometo actualizar pronto pero les dejo un adelanto en inglés para que se vea más cool: WinterWidow reencounter

Principio del formulario


	10. Mentiras que duelen

**Mentiras que duelen.**

* * *

.

.

.

-Es una pena que no estés muerto.

Clint movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando ver algo más que la oscuridad. La persona que le estaba hablando no se dejaba ver; sin embargo, su voz le recordaba a alguien, no sabía a quién. Entonces, frente a él pero a varios metros de distancia, se encendió una vieja lámpara de aceite. La llama era apenas visible y el resplandor que ofrecía era pobre pero suficiente como para no estar inmerso en la más absoluta negrura.

-Diciembre del 2010. ¿Lo recuerdas?

En aquellos momentos, Clint se encontraba demasiado adolorido como para ponerse a recordar el invierno de hacía cuatro años. Su interlocutor, al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, tomó la lámpara de aceite y caminó en su dirección.

-No hay día en que yo no lo recuerde, agente Barton.- Cuando terminó de hablar, ya había colocado la lámpara junto a su rostro, permitiéndole a Clint conocer a su captor.

Los ojos de Barton lo escanearon por completo; su ceño se frunció. Marcus Scarlotti. Ahora recordaba; la misión por la que no fue a pasar las épocas decembrinas con su familia.

_Diciembre del 2010, Siberia. Era un simple trabajo de reconocimiento, nada que no hubiese hecho antes. Natasha se encontraba en Washington D.C., haciendo quién sabe qué y quién sabe cómo, seguramente en una misión ultra secreta que Fury le había encomendado._

_Su trabajo era sencillo; vigilar las minas de plomo y Molibdeno en busca de posibles explotadores. Según la información previa que le habían facilitado, un enemigo potencial de S.H.I.E.L.D. había infiltrado a varias personas en esas minas para lograr saquearlas y así poder crear su propio armamento indestructible. _

_Pese a que sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, Marcus Scarlotti se interpuso en su camino y comenzó la pelea. Fue difícil, pero Clint logró huir con tan sólo un par de heridas; no se podía decir lo mismo de su contrincante. _

-¿Así que sigues con vida? - Preguntó, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había para que su voz no se escuchara tan afectada.

Marcus sonrió, había algo en su sonrisa que le daba escalofríos. -Pero muy pronto tú no.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza?- Respiró con dificultad antes de continuar. -Ya te gané una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-El mundo no gira a tú alrededor, Barton.- Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Barton frunció el ceño. Después de una breve pausa, Scarlotti continuó. -No te queremos a ti, sino a los que te buscan.

El corazón de Barton se aceleró. Era una trampa. Una maldita trampa. Y él era el señuelo.

-¿"Queremos"?- Lo citó. -¿Tu y quién más?

Scarlotti se alejó dejando la lámpara frente a Clint. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona. Si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, Daniel Whitehall pagaría bastante dinero en cuanto se hiciera con el par de vengadores que buscaban a Clint; ya después ingeniería un plan para capturar también a la protegida de Coulson.

Antes de salir, volteo a ver a su cautivo.

-Ellos, los que te buscan, muy pronto estarán aquí.

La puerta se cerró y Clint quedó nuevamente solo. Lo prefería así. Necesitaba pensar en las palabras de Scarlotti.

Quienes fueran los que lo estaban buscando, se dirigían directo a una trampa y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Natasha y Steve sonaban como la respuesta más lógica a su muda interrogante; si ellos lo estaban buscando, entonces ellos eran los peces y él la carnada.

Rogers y Romanoff iban directo a una trampa por él.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha caminaba junto a la carretera; sola, silenciosa, y con la vista pérdida en algún punto del paisaje, rodeada de tierra húmeda y grandes arbustos verdes. No había animales a la vista, tampoco circulaban vehículos, ni siquiera había insectos o señales de vida humana a parte de su equipo.

Diez minutos atrás, el Quinjet había aterrizado cerca del condado de Madison, en Iowa. El termómetro marcaba 25°C, contrastando con la temperatura casi gélida de la noche anterior.

Antes de seguir a Natasha, Barbara activó los paneles retro-reflectantes para camuflar la nave de la vista de los curiosos. Enseguida se unió a Lance en su marcha; Steve y Sam iban más adelante, por detrás de Natasha.

-Hace calor, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Steve, acercándose a la pelirroja lentamente. Atrás de él, Sam se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Steve Rogers definitivamente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

Natasha miró al rubio. Frunció el ceño y luego continuó mirando el paisaje mientras caminaba. -No me molesta, ¿a ti?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

-No.- Contestó en voz baja. La miró de reojo e intento sonreír. Natasha sintió una cálida sensación que se alojó en el fondo de su pecho y, de manera involuntaria, le hizo elevar las comisuras de sus labios.

-Bien.- Bajó la cabeza en un intento por esconder la sonrisa boba que se había adueñado de sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan diferente cuando hablaba con Steve? Era como si algo dentro de ella hubiese cambiado. No podía concentrarse como se debía cuando lo tenía en frente.

Steve era como una distracción, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y le molestaba tanto aquello. Porque, ¿cuándo fue que comenzó a perderse en su imaginación, en sus deseos más profundos? ¿Por qué de pronto su compañero comenzaba a parecerle más atractivo de lo normal? ¿Qué significaba aquella sensación eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que se miraban a los ojos?

-Has pensado en...

-Hay un motel a dos kilómetros de aquí.- La voz de Natasha se escuchó por encima de la de Steve. La pelirroja giró su cuerpo y miró a Sam. -Deberías de conseguir un par de habitaciones.- Se sintió aliviada, porque distraer su cabeza ayudaba a que sus pensamientos cesaran.

Wilson asintió con la cabeza. Mejor no llevarle la contra a Natasha.

Bobbi y Lance se acercaron a sus compañeros; justo en ese momento Wilson se despidió de todos, caminando en sentido contrario a ellos.

-Nosotros nos separaremos.- Continuó la pelirroja. -Hunter, tú vienes conmigo.- Ordenó. El susodicho asintió con la cabeza, mirando alternadamente a Steve y Natasha. -Enciendan sus radios. Nos comunicaremos por el canal seis.

Morse enarcó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Romanoff elegía a SU ex marido para que la acompañase? Miró a Lance, quien parecía bastante incomodo por la elección de la rusa, no lo culpaba, en su primer encuentro la pelirroja casi acababa con su vida.

Natasha ajustó su radio al cinturón que llevaba. Miró fugazmente a Steve. Él no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos pudo leer la confusión. No entendía por qué ella lo quería evitar. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, esperando que Lance la siguiera.

-Vaya... - Resopló Morse. Hunter ya se encontraba caminando detrás de Natasha. -Ella te está evitando.- Steve rodó los ojos. Comenzó a caminar y pronto dejó atrás a la rubia. -¿Por qué? -Preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-¿Porque, qué?

-¿Por qué te evita?

-¿Debería saberlo?

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?- Sonrió. Sus preguntas atropellaban las de él.

Steve la volteó a ver.

Sí. Respondió en sus pensamientos.

-No.- Contestó después de varios segundos. La sonrisa de Barbara se ensanchó. Aquel "no" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que era un "sí".

-¿Qué fue? ¿Un beso?- Le miró con curiosidad. Steve se preguntó cómo le había hecho para adivinar; no contestó, aunque, de alguna manera, la falta de respuesta era lo único que necesitaba Bobbi para contestar afirmativamente a su pregunta. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ya han hablado sobre ello?

-Natasha prefiere olvidar el tema.

-Pero tú no.- Agregó rápidamente. - Si ella no quiere hablar, hazlo tú. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con iniciativa.

-Natasha no es como todas.- Sin saber exactamente cómo, ya se encontraba contando sus líos amorosos a Bobbi. -Ella es...- Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del horizonte. En su mente se dibujó la imagen de ella sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía. Inconscientemente, él también sonrió.

-Ohhh, no.- Agregó Morse en tono dramático, después de observar la reacción del rubio. -Espera. ¿Romanoff en verdad te...? ¿Ella...? ¿Tú estás...? ¿De ella...?- No terminó de formular ninguna de sus preguntas. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas así?- Continuó caminando.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Como si fuera algo malo.

No contestó. Desvió su mirada e hizo un mohín con sus labios. Por último resopló. -La conozco desde hace años.- Su conversación había tomado un rumbo más serio. -Natasha es complicada, Steve. Todas en éste trabajo lo somos, pero ella... Su estilo no son los chicos buenos.

-¿Chicos buenos?

-Como tú.- Le dijo con la mirada puesta en él.

El rubio se imaginó a Natasha con Bucky. Tal vez por eso había funcionado su relación, tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo a ella de él, James Barnes no era un "chico bueno", James Barnes no era como él.

Y él nunca sería como James.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Lo encontraremos.

Natasha observó fijamente a Lance. Regresó su mirada al frente y murmuró un inaudible "espero que tengas razón". Continuó caminando sin prestarle demasiada atención a su acompañante.

Resopló. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza; S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, James, Steve, y ahora Barton. Su pasado se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, Rogers la asfixiaba y su mejor amigo se encontraba desaparecido, en el mejor de los casos.

-Allá.- Hunter señaló lo que parecía ser una camioneta abandonada a la orilla de la carretera, a varios metros de distancia. Enseguida se encaminaron hacia el lugar. Natasha sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza a cada paso que daba.

¿Y si Clint se encontraba mal herido?

-No creo que sea la camioneta donde él viajaba...- Comentó Lance, fijándose al interior del vehículo.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Natasha. La esperanza de encontrar pronto a Clint se alejaba. Caminó alrededor de la camioneta, buscando algún indicio de que ese era el vehículo correcto. Entonces, entre el pasto, un objeto luminoso contra la luz solar llamó su atención. Lo recogió con cuidado, desenterrándolo con paciencia y limpiándolo con ayuda de sus dedos.

-Hunter.- El susodicho se acercó a ella. -Es de Clint.- Señaló el collar entre sus manos. Una pequeña flecha plateada colgaba de la cadena que ella sostenía.

Se miraron con preocupación.

-Esa es una buena noticia.- Dijo el castaño después de varios segundos en silencio. - Barton estuvo aquí, alguien lo tuvo que haber visto.- Intentó dar ánimos a la pelirroja.

Natasha le miró. Le agradaba su optimismo. De alguna manera se lo contagiaba a ella.

Intentó sonreír.

-Gracias.- Natasha sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Lance levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué, exactamente?

-Por no asfixiarme.- Comenzó a caminar de regreso al punto de partida.

Hunter comunicó por el radio que regresarían. Enseguida miró a Natasha. -¿Rogers te asfixia?

Romanoff desvió la mirada. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Es mentira?

-No.- Le miró. Por alguna razón sus ojos le inspiraban confianza. -Hace demasiadas preguntas.- Terminó aceptando.

-¿Por eso lo evitas?

-No lo evito.- Se apresuró a decir. -Es sólo que mi prioridad es encontrar a Clint, no me puedo distraer.

-¿Así que el Capitán te distrae, eh?- Levantó ambas cejas en forma sugerente.

Natasha se reprendió mentalmente. Acababa de delatarse.

-No me refería a eso.- Contestó. -Pero conozco a alguien a quien sí le distrae.- Le miró. Lance supo inmediatamente que se refería a Bobbi. -¿Celos?- Levantó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia. Nadie le ganaba a Natasha Romanoff.

Hunter estaba a punto de replicar; sin embargo, el eco de un par de risas lo interrumpieron. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con las siluetas de Steve y Bobbi a varios metros de distancia.

Natasha pasó saliva. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes. ¿Qué significaba aquella opresión en el pecho? ¿Eran celos? No. Por supuesto que no. Era molestia. Era una falta de respeto. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reír como si nada estuviese ocurriendo? ¡Su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido, por Dios!

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Lance al par de rubios.

Steve y Barbara se detuvieron frente a ellos. El Capitán le echó una mirada rápida a la pelirroja.

-No.- Contestó Morse. -Mañana seguiremos buscando, tal vez si vamos a...

-No hace falta.- Interrumpió Natasha, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a ellos. Su voz se escuchaba molesta y cortante. -Hunter y yo lo haremos. Tardaremos más pero trabajaremos con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Morse la siguió, dejando atrás a los dos hombres. -Todos estamos preocupados por Clint.

-¿En serio?- Volteó a verla. Elevó su tono de voz y miró alternadamente a cada uno de sus compañeros. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y ella mantenía sus puños cerrados.

Steve se acercó a ella, tomándola delicadamente por el antebrazo. Natasha le miró entre enojada y ofendida, sacudió su brazo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha fue la primera en llegar al motel. Cabello húmedo y ropa mojada. La lluvia no había tenido piedad de ella; a los cinco minutos de caminar sola, las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

Sacudió su cabello y fue directo al bar del establecimiento. Necesitaba una buena cerveza para olvidar los problemas. Quería emborracharse y dormir como si no hubiese mañana, sin preocupaciones o sueños desagradables. Un descanso. Quería perderse en una ilusión que desaparecería al amanecer.

Quería olvidar toda clase de sentimientos relacionados con Steve; regresar a la Natasha de antes, esa a la que no le importaba el bienestar de él sobre el suyo la que no se perdía en su atractiva sonrisa masculina, y, esa, la que no sentía una presión cálida en el pecho cada que lo veía.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Esto me recuerda a Dubai.- Comentó Lance mientras subía las pequeñas escaleras a la entrada del motel. Bobbi sonrió de lado.

-Dubai fue peor.- Replicó. A su lado, Steve rodó los ojos; aquella no era la primera vez que sus compañeros de equipo hablaban sobre una misión como si él no estuviese.

Budapest era un ejemplo. Natasha y Clint hablaban de ello, pero se mostraban reacios a soltar cualquier información respecto a la misión.

-Menos mal que llegan.- La voz de Sam los recibió al atravesar la puerta. Él había estado esperando a todos en el sofá de la recepción. -Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Steve le sonrió a su amigo. -¿Natasha?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Llegó hace media hora.

-¿Conseguiste las habitaciones?- Interrogó Lance. A su lado, Barbara miraba el lugar por todas partes.

-Sí.- Entregó una llave a cada uno.

-Perfecto. Necesito una ducha caliente ahora mismo.- Morse se alejó de ellos y se perdió tras las escaleras, Lance no tardó en seguirla.

-¿Qué le sucede a Natasha?- Preguntó Sam. -Cuando llegó ni siquiera me volteo a ver y fue directo al bar.

Steve posó su mirada sobre el de color. -¿Hay un bar aquí?

-A ver...- Sam entre cerró sus ojos y miró al rubio. -¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Hermano, Natasha te evita y tú no quieres hablar de ella.- Mencionó con obviedad.

-No fue nada.- Tomó asiento en el mismo sofá donde Sam se encontraba antes.

-Tuvo que ser algo, de lo contrario ella no te evitaría.- Se sentó junto a él. Steve se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y resopló.

-Tal vez nos...

-¡Se besaron, lo sabía!- Interrumpió.

-Ya no importa, Sam.

-¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Ella?

-No hemos hablado de eso. Pero su actitud...

-Hombre, no sabes nada de mujeres. Cuando ellas no quieren hablar de algo, es porque ese "algo" sí les importó.- Sacó una llave de su chaqueta y se la tendió a él. -Es de Natasha. Se fue tan rápido al bar que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de dársela.- Steve tomó la llave. -Ya tienes una excusa para hablarle.

Steve sonrió. Wilson subió las escaleras no sin antes desearle suerte al soldado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Steve encontró a Natasha frente a la barra del bar. Una botella de cerveza descansaba entre sus manos.

Tomó asiento a su costado, esperando no incomodarla con su presencia. Se dedicó a mirar el lugar mientras que el barman aparecía; no era muy lujoso, pero tampoco estaba mal para ser un bar adjunto a un motel de carretera.

Miró a la pelirroja de soslayo, ella parecía no tener muchas ganas de platicar. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en algún punto de la botella y sus labios formaban una fina línea recta.

-Otra cerveza para él.- Pidió Natasha cuando el barman se acercó a ellos. Steve la miró en silencio, ella hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja bebió de su cerveza sin apartar la mirada de él. Steve colocó la llave en la barra y ella la tomó.

El barman regresó y colocó la cerveza frente a Steve. Él miró la botella como si fuese lo más fascinante del lugar. Natasha dio otro trago a su bebida y después la azotó contra la barra, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Suéltalo.- Le incitó a hablar. Steve resopló; ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento.

Natasha le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como analizándolo. -¿Por qué, exactamente?

-Por todo.

La pelirroja inhaló y exhaló con calma. Tomó de su cerveza antes de hablar. -Si no querías venir, bastaba con decirlo.

-Vine porque Barton también es mi compañero.- Contestó con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

-Él es mi prioridad.- Admitió con seriedad.

-También la mía.

-No parece.

-Tu prioridad es mi prioridad.- Su tono de voz hizo que las cosquillas en el estómago de Natasha regresaran.

-Gracias.- Comenzó con un levantamiento de comisuras, pero terminó con una amplia sonrisa y un contacto visual coqueto.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad?- Preguntó el rubio antes de comenzar a perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos, varios segundos después. Natasha enarcó ambas cejas. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de tema?

-Eso creo. ¿Por qué?

-Me has estado evitando.- El semblante de la pelirroja cambió. Su voz se esfumó por un momento y tan sólo fue capaz de asentir. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?- Bajó del banco en el que estaba sentada y se apresuró a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Es por el beso?- La pregunta de Steve hizo que se detuviera, mas no volteó a verlo. Su mente se transportó a su habitación, con Steve demostrándole lo bueno que era para besar. -Nat...

La pelirroja se recuperó; ahuyentó el recuerdo de los labios de él sobre los suyos y comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire fresco. Llegó al pequeño patio que separaba el motel del bar. Estando ahí, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal por completo. No podía distinguir si se debía a los nervios, porque era consciente de que Steve venía detrás de ella, o tan sólo era el frío; después de todo, era una noche lluviosa, y lo único que impedía que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre ellos era un techo laminado.

-Natasha...

Continuó caminando. Temía que si se detenía no sería capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya.

-Detente...- Steve tomó el antebrazo de la chica y le obligó a voltear. Natasha subió la mirada y se encontró con los suplicantes ojos de él. -, por favor.

Él y sus malditos ojos de cachorro. Era imposible negarse a ellos, y más aún si lo tenía a esa distancia.

-No quiero hablar.- Le dijo mientras miraba el agarre que él ejercía sobre ella.

-Pero yo si.- Su tono de voz era diferente; Natasha nunca lo había escuchado hablar de aquella manera tan decidida y retadora. Aflojó su agarre y ella dio medio paso atrás.

-Bien.- Le miró meticulosamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque, qué?

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-¿Por qué piensas que te evito?

-Porque lo haces.

-No me conoces.- Cruzó los brazos.

-Te conozco. Por eso sé que me evitas.- Caminó hacia ella; Natasha retrocedió el mismo pasó que él avanzó. -¿Por qué?

-Steve. No. Te. Estoy. Evitando.- Le miró a los ojos; si quería mentir sin ser descubierta, mirar a los ojos siempre era una buena técnica. -Solo quiero encontrar a Clint. ¿Ya?- Giró sobre sus talones con la intención de marcharse.

Las palabras de Bobbi resonaron en la mente de Steve._ "A las mujeres les gustan los hombres con iniciativa." _Decidió que ya era el momento de tomar la iniciativa, de no dejar que fuese ella quien pusiera las reglas. Se acercó a Natasha y tomó su brazo, acto seguido acercó sus cuerpos todo lo que el momento les permitía.

-Ya te...- Fue un movimiento rápido. Natasha no lo vio venir. Tan sólo era consciente de que, en menos de un segundo, ya tenía los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear. Nunca pensó que él, todo tímido y respetuoso, fuese a robarle un beso. Su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza y la mano de Steve sobre su cadera tan sólo aumentaba los latidos de su corazón.

Sus manos temblaron, o a ella le pareció que lo habían hecho. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de Steve, continuaban abiertos por la sorpresa, y sus labios aun no respondían, pero eso a Steve no le importaba porque había encontrado una manera de hacer que su boca y la de ella se encontraran en perfecta sincronía.

Dio un respingo cuando sus leguas se encontraron. Entonces supo que necesitaba de la calidez que Steve podía ofrecerle; que la equivocada era ella porque no sé había dado cuenta del tipo de hombre que tenía en frente, y que ya no era capaz de alejarse de él porque sin pensarlo se había hecho fiel seguidora de los pequeños detalles, de las sonrisas sin sentido, de las miradas que decían nada pero para ellos significaban todo; seguidora de él.

Decidió hacer caso a la sensación que nacía en su pecho. Dejarse llevar. Cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso punto por punto. Hacerle saber a Steve que cuando decía "no" en realidad quería decir "si".

Pero entonces recordó que ella era una profesional. Y que el amor, o cualquier sentimiento que se le pareciese, era para débiles. Que ella era una Viuda Negra, un arma, no una damisela en apuros. El _querer_ no se encontraba en su vocabulario.

-No.- Alejó a Steve bruscamente.

-Nat...

-No, Steve. Escucha. Esto... y lo que sucedió en el bunker, fue algo que no debió haber pasado. - Le miró a los ojos. -Somos compañeros. Nunca va a existir nada más entre nosotros.

-¿Fue real?

Natasha pasó saliva antes de contestar. No podía ver los ojos de Steve y mentir tan convincentemente. -No.- Agachó la mirada. -Nada fue real. Nunca podría verte como un hombre. Sólo fue diversión.- Se obligó a sí misma a subir la mirada y enfrentarlo.

Steve asintió. Algo dentro de él se endureció y en el fondo se dijo que la verdad siempre estuvo ahí y él no la había querido ver. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero no lloraría frente a la mujer que había jugado con él. Ella no se merecía sus lágrimas. Natasha se divertía mientras que en él nacía un nuevo sentimiento. Quería gritarle, pero sus modales no se lo permitían. Quería odiarla, enojarse con ella y desear no volver a verla nunca más, pero en el fondo se negaba a hacerlo, porque prefería ser su amigo a ser un nadie.

-Entiendo.- Giró sobre sus talones. Había comprendido que ella era diferente, y que tenía que dejar de verla como mujer porque Natasha nunca lo vería como hombre.

-Steve.- Él se detuvo su andar. No quería escucharla, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responder a las órdenes efectuadas por su cerebro. -Deberías regresar con Coulson. Busca a James. Él es tú prioridad. Todos tenemos prioridades diferentes.

La esperanza se apagaba. Lo que él imaginó que podrían ser, nunca lo serían.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Hemos tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo. Y como bien dice mi abuelita: mejor tarde que nunca.

El siguiente capítulo, si no me equivoco, será de reencuentros.

No he tenido tiempo de contestar a sus reviews, pero créanme que los leo todos.

¡Es noviembre! ¿Saben lo que significa? ¡Scarlett Johansson cumple años! Y, gracias a TWS, ahora sabemos que ella y su personaje cumplen el mismo día, así que la Viuda Negra se nos hace un año más vieja ⊙﹏⊙

No sé si pueda escribir algo (no creo que me dé tiempo de publicarlo), pero ya encontrare la manera de publicar algo con Natasha como personaje principal.

Me despido, porque esto ya se está alargando.

Los comentarios me ayudan para continuar con éste fic...

Bye.


	11. Quédate conmigo

**Quédate conmigo**

* * *

**Esa misma noche...**

Natasha cerró la puerta de un manotazo. Se recargó en ésta y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, en un intento desesperado por controlar su agitada respiración. Estaba exasperada, peor que enojada, furiosa.

Furiosa consigo misma.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas sobre sus mejillas, pero ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado a llorar.

"_Nada fue real."_

Recordaba cada detalle a la perfección. Jamás olvidaría la mirada de Steve al escuchar sus palabras.

"_Nunca podría verte como un hombre."_

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que mentía? Si decía conocerla tan bien, ¿por qué no hacía nada para sacarla de su error?

"_Sólo fue diversión."_

Tal vez Steve se había cansado. Tal vez sus palabras habían dado justo en el clavo. Tal vez él ya no lo intentaría.

Era lo mejor; sin embargo dolía. No sólo terminaba con su amistad, sino también con el anhelo de lo que pudo haber sido.

Sus fuerzas se desvanecían, era como si romper el corazón de Steve fuese lo mismo que romper el de ella. Le afectaba mucho más de lo que algun día creyó posible.

Steve se marchaba. Se iba por su culpa, porque ella había decidido terminar antes de empezar.

Comprendía que lo quería, que él se había convertido en una pieza fundamental de su existencia, pero lo mejor era no ir más allá. Su vida era parecida a estar sobre la cuerda floja, un paso en falso y morías. Ella no soportaría una vida sin él, y él ya había perdido a demasiadas personas como para que ella fuese la siguiente en la lista.

No deseaba vivir con el temor a morir en cualquier momento, no deseaba vivir con el terror de verlo sufrir tras su partida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Marcus Scarlotti.- Señaló Ward. Enseguida mostró una foto del susodicho.

James Barnes, de pie frente a él, arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios. Tomó la instantánea con una mano y la examinó.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Nada.- Contestó Grant con simpleza. -Pero nos llevará directo a Daniel Whitehall, el hombre de las respuestas.

Barnes asintió. Observó la foto nuevamente y se dijo que tenían que llegar pronto a ése hombre; ya no soportaba la idea de continuar viviendo con la mayor parte de sus recuerdos borrosos.

-¿Su ubicación?

-Al sur de Iowa. Tardaremos toda la noche en llegar.- Grant revisó la hora en su celular.

-Bien.

Se montaron en la camioneta del ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. El motor rugió; la luz de la luna los acompañó durante todo el viaje.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Dos días después...**

Steve la extrañaba. La extrañaba de tal forma que un dolor palpitante invadía su pecho con tan sólo recordarla. Sentía el mundo tambalearse un poco tras revivir sus palabras. Su corazón se revolvía con algo de decepción y otro poco de reproche.

"_Solo fue diversión."_

Sus ojos se empañaban ante la idea de su compañera riéndose de él. Había sido tan crédulo... aun lo era. Aun se aferraba a la casi inexistente probabilidad de que las palabras de Natasha no fuesen verdaderas. Porque no se podía fingir un beso, ¿cierto? No se podían fingir los sentimientos expresados en él, ¿verdad?

Él los había sentido. En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, él los había sentido. Los sintió incluso en el beso que le robó a la salida del bar. Ahí estaban, presentes, palpables, reales. Tan reales que le susurraban que lo que él sentía era correspondido.

Que era verdadero. Pero necesitaba de ella para continuar. No podía luchar por algo que Natasha se negaba a aceptar.

-¿Desde cuándo el Capitán América se duerme en el trabajo?- La pregunta de Skye, burlona y con reproche falso, hizo que Steve saliera de sus cavilaciones abruptamente.

-Skye.- Saludó. -Pasa. Yo sólo estaba...

La castaña abandonó el marco de la puerta e ingresó a la oficina de Coulson, lugar donde desde hacía dos días Steve se había encerrado decidido a dar con la ubicación de Bucky.

-Tranquilo, Steve.- Tomó asiento en la silla junto a él. -Es normal, no has abandonado la oficina más que para comer y bañarte.

El rubio sonrió desganadamente, pero de inmediato recordó su investigación. -¿Tienes algo?

Skye resopló. -Gordon vendrá más tarde. Puede llevarnos a la ubicación de Barnes pero no tiene idea de dónde es.

-Con eso es suficiente.- Skye asintió. Miró la pantalla frente a ella, un mapa con varios puntos rojos esparcidos sobre él, seguramente las bases de Hydra que Bucky había exterminado.

-Steve.- Llamó la chica después de un rato en silencio. -¿Qué pasó en Iowa, con la búsqueda de Clint?

El recuerdo de Natasha llegó a su memoria como una explosión. -Nada.

-No te creo.- Contradijo. -El Capitán América no abandona a su equipo por "nada".

-Skye...

-Lo sé, lo sé. No es mi problema pero tengo varias teorías que...

-Todos tenemos prioridades diferentes.- Interrumpió. Instantáneamente la imagen de Natasha surcó su mente. Ella le había dicho lo mismo antes de que él decidiera marcharse.

-No suena como algo que dirías tú.

-Lo dijo Natasha.

-Aquí está de nuevo.- Steve le miró con una ceja arqueada. -¿Qué hay entre ustedes, eh?- Preguntó con tono pícaro. Steve no respondió, porque un "nada" se quedaba corto, y cualquier otro adjetivo era demasiado. Skye rodó los ojos. -¡Por Dios! ¡Se nota a kilómetros! ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ustedes dos? Ya sabes... Mack les llama _"The Cold War", _la guerra fría. Yo prefiero _"Romanogers"_...

-¿_"La guerra fría"_?- Interrumpió. Sabía que le estaba concediendo un poco de razón a Skye, pero quería saber el porqué de tan peculiar nombre.

_-"Salir con Romanoff no debe ser fácil"_.- Citó a su compañero de tez oscura. Tardó un momento antes de regresar a su actividad anterior. -¿Cuando comenzaron? Apuesto que fue mientras desmantelaban S.H.I.E.L.D. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Son tan adorables! ¿Y Natasha? Whao. ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? Lo ocultan muy bien, demasiado bien. Casi ni se nota.

Steve sonrió ante las preguntas y respuestas atropelladas de Skye.

-Romanoff es mi compañera, sólo eso.- No sabía muy bien si lo decía para convencer a Skye o a sí mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-A alguien se le hizo tarde.- Bobbi levantó una ceja y tomó de su café, acto seguido señaló a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar.

La sonrisa que había dibujado se esfumó cuando Lance abandonó su lugar y fue directo hacia Natasha. Frunció el ceño. Antes, cuando Steve aún se encontraba con ellos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto la cercanía entre Romanoff y Hunter, pero ahora... ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que lo único que compartían esos dos era simple camaradería.

-Han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?- Comentó Sam, mirando de reojo la mesa donde Hunter y la pelirroja habían tomado asiento.

-Hay cosas más importantes que ellos.- Replicó, sin embargo continuaba observando a su ex y a la rusa. -¿Cómo está Steve? ¿Has sabido algo de él?

-Coulson llamó, está en la base.

-¿No se te hace sospechoso?- La rubia recargó ambos codos en la mesa y se acercó a Sam. -Steve nunca abandonaría a su equipo así, sin decir nada.

-Tal vez surgió algo.

-O...- Sam sonrió al escucharla -¡No me digas que no te parece extraño! Desde que Steve se fue, Natasha no ha querido tocar el tema. Además, la noche en que él se marchó, ella fue la última en entrar a su habitación. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.- Wilson levantó una ceja. -No me mires así. Estoy casi 100% segura de que ahí hay algo más que una simple amistad. Esa misma noche la escuché llorar en su habitación. ¿Qué puede pasar para que Romanoff llore?

-Bueno, su mejor amigo está quién sabe dónde.

-No me lo trago. Clint y Natasha ya han pasado por eso antes, y ella nunca le ha llorado. ¿Por qué lo haría ésta vez?

-No lo sé. Tú eres la espía.- Contestó Sam al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Tenemos las coordenadas.- Interrumpió Natasha, de pie frente a su mesa. Lance se detuvo detrás de ella. -Si es que aún les interesa.- Terminó mirando a Bobbi.

-Nos interesa.- Contestó Morse. Su tono de voz era mordaz. Últimamente, las dos únicas féminas dentro del equipo no congeniaban tan bien como lo hacían antes.

-¿Cuando salimos?- Preguntó Sam antes de que se formara una nueva riña. La mirada de Natasha viajó hacia él.

-En media hora.- Revisó la hora en su celular. -Recorreremos el lugar en busca de posibles entradas y salidas. Es un almacén, así que será fácil entrar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_James era capaz de recordar un par de cosas. Natalia, por ejemplo. Siempre que él cerraba los ojos ella aparecía. Le llamaba, le tentaba, le obligaba a tomar su mano y transportarse juntos a otra época._

_Entonces, las sábanas sobre las que se recostaban le parecían bastante familiares, y el cuerpo femenino frente a él le decía que no era la primera vez que sucedía aquello. No era un sueño, no, era como ver a través de otros ojos; revivir los recuerdos. Justamente, sus recuerdos comenzaban con Natalia frente a él, mirándole a los ojos con el brillo que tienen los niños al esconder una travesura._

_Sabía que estaba mal, en el interior siempre lo supo, pero era demasiado tarde para pasar de ello. Natalia era pelirroja y alegre, le gustaba jugar y cuando ganaba reía de aquella manera que sólo él y las cuatro paredes de su habitación conocían._

_Natalia era luz, porque no dejaba que la negrura amargara su vida. Teniendo motivos de sobra para ser infeliz, ella organizaba una rebelión y no se dejaba caer. Natalia era su todo porque él ni siquiera sabía de donde venía._

_Pero entonces la escena se teñía de negro, y viajaba drásticamente al presente. Natalia ya no era más lo que él recordaba, su mirada había cambiado y no tenia más que desprecio para ofrecerle. Natalia ahora era Natasha. Y los sentimientos que una vez fueron, ya no lo eran más._

_También aparecía un hombre. Rubio y y con ojos azules. El Capitán América._

_El nombre le sonaba. Intentaba recordar pero era como si el puente de sus recuerdos se hubiese derrumbado. Escuchaba a lo lejos un susurro. "Estaré contigo hasta el final."_

_Entonces el puente comenzaba a levantarse y, aunque borrosos, ahí estaban. Los años junto a él. No era tan sólo el Capitán América, era su amigo._

.

.

El susurro de una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la mirada. Tardó un par de segundos en descubrir que Ward llevaba un buen rato hablándole sin obtener respuesta.

-Deberíamos entrar.- Grant señaló el almacén frente a ellos. Barnes asintió mientras se ponía en marcha. Aunque no quería pensar en ello, la pregunta de quién era realmente Steve Rogers para él no abandonaba ni un instante su cabeza.

-¿Cómo encontraron a Rogers?- Se aventuró a preguntar después de varios segundos en silencio. Enseguida miró sonreír al ex miembro del equipo de Coulson.

-¿Así que has recordado algo, eh?- Preguntó jovialmente. -No fue una búsqueda sencilla. En realidad, buscaron durante años. Howard Stark fue quien la inició...- James no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad respecto al nombre. -Después de que él murió, bueno, S.H.I.E.L.D. no se detuvo hasta encontrarlo.

-¿Se adaptó rápido?

-Algo así. Romanoff fue su niñera no oficial hasta hace algunos de meses.- Se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

-¿Romanoff? ¿La conoces?

-Todo el mundo lo hace. Ella fue uno de los temas más hablados durante varios meses. "La Viuda Negra se une a las filas de S.H.I.E.L.D."

-¿Son cercanos?

-Supongo. Desde que comenzaron a ser compañeros se volvieron inseparables.

Barnes sintió un repentino retorcijón en sus intestinos al que decidió ignorar. No hablaron más durante el trayecto al almacén. Media hora después, ambos se encontraban recorriendo los angostos pasillos del lugar.

Las lámparas fluorescentes en el techo parpadeaban, aun así, su basta iluminación les servía para guiar su camino. Varios minutos después, el murmullo de unas voces les obligó a alentar el paso. Provenían de la habitación al final del corredor.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el Soldado le indicó a Ward continuar cautelosamente. Quince segundos después, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta, con sus armas listas para atacar al contrincante. Barnes fue el encargado de abrirla, y lo que encontró al hacerlo no le agradó nada.

Eran por lo menos una docena y media de hombres armados, todos ellos liderados por una sola persona a la que identificaron fácilmente como Marcus Scarlotti.

-Agente Ward.- Sus palabras contenían un toque de veneno. Marcus miró al susodicho de pies a cabeza; jamás olvidaría el rostro del que desertó por culpa de una mujer. -Soldado.- Está vez su mirada viajó hacia Barnes.

-Creí que te habías cansado de ser el asesino de Hydra.- Comentó Grant. Mientras tanto, James no dejaba de mirar meticulosamente a Scarlotti.

-El sueldo es bueno.- Replicó con una sonrisa siniestra. -En cambio tú.- Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. -Dime, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ser el perro faldero del enemigo?

Barnes apuntó a Scarlotti con su arma, enseguida, los hombres de Scarlotti apuntaron a Barnes.

-¿Dónde está Whitehall?- Preguntó Grant al hombre frente a él.

-Muerto. Tu querido Coulson le disparó.- Contestó con simpleza.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Minutos atrás...**

La sensación de ser dividido molecularmente inundó a Steve. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era a Skye junto a Gordon -sí, ya lo había conocido-, ambos diciéndole que la primera vez era difícil. No lo había entendido, hasta que le pidieron cerrar los ojos y acercarse a ellos. Teletransportación, o algo así había entendido.

-Steve.- Escuchó la voz de Skye frente a él. -Todo está bien, hemos llegado.

Sus palabras le tranquilizaron. Separó los párpados lentamente y examinó las paredes frente a él. Era un lugar solitario. En realidad, tan solo podía ver largos y angostos corredores. Todo estaba pobremente iluminado con varias lámparas que colgaban del techo.

-Bien.- La castaña desenfundó el arma que siempre llevaba en su pierna derecha. -¿Alguna sugerencia de dónde estamos?

-Ya lo descubriremos.- Steve portaba su uniforme del Capitán América, el mismo que utilizaba en sus misiones como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. -Vamos.- Comenzó a caminar con su escudo por delante.

-Si lo encuentras...- Skye iba junto a él. -, si hablas con él y no te reconoce, tendré que...

-Intervenir, lo sé. Repasamos el plan antes de venir, ¿recuerdas?- Un segundo después, Steve se sintió culpable por el tono severo que había ocupado. Más aún, porque Skye no tenía la culpa de que Bucky no lo recordara. -Lo siento.

-Todo está bien. No es como si...

La castaña guardó silencio al escuchar varias voces al doblar el pasillo. Le hizo una seña a Steve para que se mantuviese atento.

-Queremos hablar con él. Él sabe quiénes somos.

Skye reconoció la voz casi al instante. Ward. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

-¿Y quiénes son? ¿El Soldado del Invierno y su fiel perro faldero?

Ésa voz pertenecía a Scarlotti, lo podía apostar. Rodó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Steve. El hombre parecía estar en estado de shock. No lo culpaba. La voz de Scarlotti les acababa de confirmar que a un par de pasos de distancia se encontraba Barnes.

-Última oportunidad.- Ésta vez la voz cambió. Skye no fue capaz de reconocerla, pero por la cara de Steve podía deducir que quien estaba hablando era James Barnes. -¿Dónde. Está. Daniel. Whitehall?

Se escuchó una risa más falsa que nada, la de Scarlotti. Enseguida, el sonido de varias armas siendo cargadas llegó a sus oídos. Steve decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para salir de su escondite. Los allí presentes miraron de reojo a Steve y Skye.

El rubio contuvo el aliento; allí, frente a él, se encontraba su mejor amigo, su hermano, Buck. Sin embargo, la felicidad se esfumó rápidamente, cuando la mirada rápida que Barnes le dedicó no expresó emoción alguna.

-Que hermosa reunión.- Comentó Scarlotti con sarcasmo. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios.

Skye se encontraba demasiado concentrada en la escena como para notar la mirada furtiva que Ward le echaba.

La situación era aquella: Ward y Barnes se encontraban apuntando con sus pistolas a Scarlotti, mientras, él ocupaba sus dos manos para apuntar a cada uno de ellos. Más atrás, varios hombres con uniformes de Hydra se dividían entre apuntar a Grant y James o a Steve y Skye.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Steve lanzó su escudo hacia Scarlotti, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y disparara su arma sin una dirección en concreto. El estruendo del balazo inundó el lugar.

Sucedió demasiado rápido. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Skye por un par de segundos. Mientras Barnes corría a enfrentarse con los hombres de Scarlotti, Ward caía lentamente sobre el concreto. Sintió la energía acumularse en sus manos; una ráfaga de aire salió de ellas, haciendo caer a todos los presentes.

Steve, ahora en el suelo, miró su escudo a un par de metros de distancia; se levantó casi corriendo y lo tomó antes de que Scarlotti lo hiciera. Mientras, James se enfrascaba en una pelea contra los hombres de Hydra. Skye paralizó a varios hombres con el arma "buenas noches", después se apresuró a auxiliar a Ward.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Veinte minutos antes...**

El camino lleno de pasillos oscuros, iluminados por precarias lámparas que apenas alcanzaban a guiar el sendero, se hacía retorcido, estrecho, ancho, recto, medio empinado, plano y extenso, muy extenso. Natasha arrugó la nariz, el olor a humedad, sal y posiblemente comida en estado de putrefacción vapuleando su desarrollado y refinado sentido del olfato, jodida alcantarilla pestilente.

Hunter iba a su derecha, con el arma en alto y listo para atacar. Morse y Sam les seguían de cerca, siempre cuidándoles las espaldas. Apenas hacía cinco minutos que habían ingresado al almacén y ya se les hacía raro que ningún agente de Hydra hubiese salido a su encuentro.

Todos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar varios pasos acercándose. Ahí estaban, los hombres de Hydra llegarían pronto y les quitarían tiempo valioso para encontrar a Clint. Natasha bufó, rodó los ojos y se preparó para la contienda.

-Ve tú.- Morse reclamó su atención al mismo tiempo que cargaba su semiautomática. -Hunter y yo nos haremos cargo.

Lo sopesó. La idea era tentadora pero no pretendía dejar atrás a su equipo; por otra parte, al demonio, se trataba de Clint, su mejor amigo, aquel que había perdonado su vida varios años atrás, se lo debía, tenía una deuda con él y, si estaba en sus manos, no lo dejaría morir por mas cabezota que llegase a ser.

Tras una mirada indecisa, terminó aceptando.

-No tardaremos.- Dijo, y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Hizo una seña a Sam y juntos corrieron en dirección contraria a ellos.

Varios minutos después, divisaron una pesada puerta de acero mal pintada de negro y de pintura desgastada que permitía ver el metal que la componía. Natasha estaba segura de que allí adentro se encontraba Clint. Su corazón se aceleró, no podía imaginar en qué condiciones encontraría al arquero, pero las ansias por entrar a aquella habitación le carcomían los dedos.

Ha sido demasiado fácil, susurró una voz en su interior. Detuvo su andar. Era verdad. Todo, desde que habían ingresado al almacén, había resultado demasiado sencillo. El único obstáculo que habían tenido eran los hombres con los que peleaban Hunter y Morse. Casi como si los estuvieran esperando. Casi como si fuera una trampa.

Sin perder el tiempo en hipótesis, Sam y ella empujaron la puerta en varias ocasiones, abriéndola al quinto intento con un chirrido estrepitoso. A Natasha se le humedecieron los ojos. Clint se encontraba tendido sobre el adoquín, cerca de una esquina con una lámpara de aceite que no iluminaba mucho. En menos de lo que pensó, ya se encontraba inspeccionándolo.

Su pulso era débil, pero aún estaba ahí. Tenía una herida en la pierna derecha que debían atender rápido y, por los moretones en su cuerpo, se veía que había librado más de una pelea.

El castaño entreabrió un ojo y la miró.

-Tengo mal aspecto, ¿eh?

Su voz era débil, arrastraba las palabras y se esforzaba por mantener el ojo sano abierto, ya que el otro parecía haber sufrido de un fuerte golpe, o eso suponía ella debido a la hinchazón.

-Todo va a ir bien, Clint. Confía en mí.- Pasó su brazo por debajo de la espalda de él y le ayudo a levantarse, Sam lo sostenía del otro lado.

-Es una trampa.- Respiró con dificultad, le dolía la pierna izquierda y no sentía sus brazos.

-Todo está bien.- Natasha había pasado el brazo de él por arriba de sus hombros y ella le sostenía la espalda, ayudándolo a dar los primeros pasos.

-No. Ellos te quieren a ti...- Se detuvo un momento para tomar el aire que le hacía falta. -Y a Rogers, también a Skye.- En ese momento sus costillas comenzaban a punzarle. Natasha sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, no se podía imaginar a Steve sufriendo por su culpa, por suerte, él había regresado al bunker y se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para caer en esa trampa. Porque había descubierto que, en efecto, se trataba de un trampa.

Sam se encargaba de revisar la habitación meticulosamente. Un plato con comida que ni el más muerto de hambre se comería, una lámpara de aceite vieja y varias esposas pegadas a las paredes. No comprendía, si tenían esposas, ¿por qué no esposar a Barton?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Se acercó a Natasha y Clint. Su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

-Quieren su sangre- Dijo Barton al tiempo que Sam se les unía. -, harán soldados con ella.

-No va a pasar.- Romanoff sacudió su cabeza y le indicó a Wilson que lo tomara como ella lo hacía pero del lado contrario.

El castaño tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados y era importante salir cuando antes de allí.

Los sentidos de Natasha se activaron al escuchar el estruendo de un disparo. No era de Morse, tampoco de Hunter, se había escuchado en dirección contraria a ellos. La idea de que tuvieran a más personas cautivas sacudió su cabeza. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y, armándose de valor, miró alternadamente a sus dos acompañantes.

-Los alcanzó en un momento.

-¿Qué haces?- La mano de Barton se posó sobre su brazo.

-Voy a investigar. Soy espía, es mi trabajo.

-No iras sola.- Ésta vez habló Sam.

-Alguien tiene que sacar a Clint de aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la salida. No tuvo que alejarse demasiado. Después de un par de minutos escuchó varias voces al doblar el pasillo. Comprobó que su arma estuviese cargada y salió al encuentro de lo que fuese que se encontrara al otro lado.

Contuvo el aliento ante la imagen frente a sus ojos. Con la respiración agitada, y el corazón desbocado, todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta.

Más atrás, cerca de la esquina, pudo apreciar la imagen de Skye auxiliando a quien parecía ser un moribundo agente Ward. Después, tal vez a dos metros de distancia de la castaña, se encontraba Steve asestando golpes certeros a quien ella reconoció como Marcus Scarlotti. El impulso de correr hacia el rubio le nació de pronto, pero él parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para un reencuentro con la mujer que, según lo que ella le había hecho creer, había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Giró su cabeza un poco más hacia la derecha. Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de un hombre que le resultó bastante familiar, después, el brazo de metal le confirmó su identidad. Silencio. Natasha mordió sus labios con las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

Era James.

Su primera reacción fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le fueran posibles, pero, dada la situación, prefirió no hacerlo. Después, cuando ya le era casi imposible contener las lágrimas, un gran hueco apareció en su estomago; sabía que aquello tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, sin embargo aun no se sentía preparada. La inseguridad reinaba sus sentidos, ¿cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué sentir?

No supo lo aturdida que la tenía aquella situación, hasta que sus ojos y los de Barnes se encontraron. Fue como entrar en trance, de un momento a otro sólo existían ellos dos. Se sintió perdida, como si fuera una niña pequeña otra vez, y sus piernas flaquearon sin poder contenerse. Estaba segura de que había palidecido.

Poco a poco, al mirar a Steve bastante concentrado en su reacción, sintió una parte de ella romperse. No lo quería herir, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo sin poder evitarlo. Tan sólo con su reacción lo hacía.

El estruendo de varios disparos la hizo salir de la nube de letargo en la que se encontraba. Una lluvia de balas caía en su dirección. Con su arma disparó a varios de los hombres contra los que luchaba Barnes, sin embargo, eso no evito que una bala rozara su muslo derecho. Se cubrió tras un pilar mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su revolver. También disparó a Scarlotti cuando éste intentaba ahorcar a Rogers con el escudo, sin embargo la bala tan sólo rozo el antebrazo de él, aunque, gracias a eso, Steve pudo cambiar de papeles y recuperar el aire que le hacía falta. Desde su lugar, también pudo ver a Skye disparar en más de una ocasión con el arma "buenas noches".

Natasha apenas cruzaba miradas con Steve, pero cuando lo hacía se encargaba de suavizar sus gestos y sonreír a modo de disculpa por la manera en que le había hablado antes de que él abandonase el motel. Y con Barnes, bueno, él era harina de otro costal; sus miradas se cruzaban con frecuencia, puesto que Natasha le ayudaba a combatir a los hombres contra los que peleaba, y cuando lo miraba, era bastante difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Fue algo rápido; cuando los párpados de Ward se cerraron lo único que se escuchó fueron los lamentos de Skye. Un momento idóneo, porque la castaña logró llamar la atención de un par de hombres a los que Natasha ya había disparado antes. Así que, con su último aliento, uno de ellos apunto hacia la inhumana.

Los movimientos de Natasha fueron rápidos. Apenas si se dio cuenta de en qué momento abandono su escondite detrás del pilar y saltó, literalmente, sobre la chica que abrazaba el cuerpo del difunto Grant. El estruendo del disparo, y un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre el concreto, fueron suficientes para que la habitación quedara en completo silencio.

Steve detuvo su pelea con Scarlotti al ver el cuerpo de Natasha caer. Frente a sus ojos todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. El estruendo de un segundo disparo llenó la habitación, era Bucky, había disparado directo a la cabeza del hombre que había logrado herir a la espía. Acto seguido, Barnes corría hacia la pelirroja. Skye era otra historia, ella había visto a Natasha caer frente a sus ojos. La culpa la inundaba. Si ella no hubiese estado tan distraída con Ward, seguramente podría haber evitado todo eso. No podía mirar a Steve. Y cuando observó la sangre salir del abdomen de Natasha, bueno, no pudo evitar el estallido de energía que emergió de su manos.

No fue tan malo, o eso suponía ella. Con la energía que acababa de liberar había mandado al suelo a varios hombres que iban ingresando al cuarto, listos para atacar; sin embargo, también había hecho caer a los allí presentes, exceptuandola a ella y a Natasha.

Scarlotti aprovecho que la caída lo aventó lo bastante lejos de Steve y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Rogers mantuvo una riña interior, era quedarse a cuidar de Nat, o correr detrás de su enemigo. Al final optó por la segunda opción, porque Natasha ya tenia a Skye y Bucky, y alguien tenía que atrapar Marcus. Le dedicó una ultima mirada a la pelirroja, ella, tal vez inconscientemente, también lo miraba, ajena a todo lo demás.

Sin esperar más, se echó a correr.

-Oстаться со мной- El murmuro de James llegó hasta los oídos de Natasha claramente. Ella buscó su mirada y lo encontró con los ojos húmedos. Sonrió a medias, porque el dolor en su costado izquierdo no le permitía más.

Oстаться со мной. En español: quédate conmigo. Recordaba haberlo escuchado muchos años atrás, cuando, en medio de una misión para la KGB, alguno de los dos salía herido de gravedad.

Él también le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Mientras, Skye veía todo pero no decía nada, ella se ocupaba de rasgar su traje para detener la hemorragia.

Un estruendo, en principio lejano, los puso alerta. En pocos segundos, mientras los estallidos se hacían más cercanos, estuvo claro. Detonaciones. El lugar estaba a punto de venirse abajo. La castaña miró a Barnes.

-¿La puedes cargar?

El susodicho asintió. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. El almacén entero se desplomó, cayendo sobre ellos y dejándolos bajo los escombros.

Lo último que Natasha vio fue a James cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Desde afuera, Clint Barton y el resto del equipo que lideraba Romanoff lo veía todo. Hunter y Sam tenían la intención de entrar, pero en el ultimo momento Morse los detuvo, no iba a arriesgar más vidas, y menos cuando el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo frente a sus ojos.

Barton olvido cómo respirar por un segundo, si antes no estaba seguro de qué iba la trampa, ahora ya tenía su respuesta. Y sintió un gran nudo en su estómago, porque si Natasha se encontraba en la primera planta, y el almacén era de tres pisos, eso sólo quería decir que su mejor amiga había quedado sepultada bajo los escombros.

* * *

.

.

.

Holu ._./

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero han sido meses difíciles…

En fin, éste capítulo es un poco más largo en compensación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aun continúen leyendo u.u'

Y bueno… la historia está llegando a su fin. Faltan aproximadament capítulos, tal vez 3 o 6. :'C Peero, una buena noticia es que tengo varios proyectos en mente (no sé si me dé tiempo de subirlos)

También, bueno, las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas debido a que el 8 de febrero regreso a la escuela y tengo que hacer mi servicio social, así que me va a quedar poco tiempo para escribir, pero ya saldrá algo.

Sin más por el momento, me voy :D


	12. Desarmada

**Desarmada**

* * *

Natasha fue la primera en despertar. Su cabeza le palpitaba y sentía el cuerpo débil, como si una manada de caballos la hubiese estado pisoteando.

Separó sus parpados para volver a cerrarlos casi al instante, agredidos por la luz. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era el ardor de una bala atravesando su costado izquierdo. Después todo parecía suceder a la velocidad de la luz. No estaba segura de qué tanto era real.

"остаться со мной" Las palabas de James llegaban en forma de un susurro a su memoria.

La imagen era clara. Podía ver su cabello oscuro rozar en torno a sus orejas, la mirada puesta en ella y los labios entreabiertos. No podía imaginar lo que ocurría en su cabeza, pero en la suya todo era tranquilidad, como si encontrar a Barnes sano y salvo le quitara un peso de encima.

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad se había esfumado con el derrumbe del lugar. Le importaba poco lo que sucediera con James, Steve era quien de verdad la tenía preocupada. Y cuando perdió la conciencia lo hizo con la imagen de él en mente.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en la lámpara fluorescente frente a ella. Instintivamente quiso llevar su mano hacia la herida en su abdomen, sin embargo la tenía inmovilizada. Supo que algo aldaba mal cuando intentó mover la cabeza y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sin perder el tiempo, examinó todo lo que la circunferencia de sus ojos le permitía

Un electrocardiograma se encontraba a su derecha, emitiendo un sonido energético y constante. También había un atril para suero, y de éste colgaba una bolsita transparente a medio llenar.

La estaban sedando.

Todas sus alarmas se encendieron cuando, más allá, alcanzó a distinguir la mitad del escudo de Hydra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dijo que tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí, pero primero debía encontrar a los demás. A Skye, a James y a...

-Steve.- Murmuró en el mismo instante que abría los ojos. -Steve.- Repitió en voz alta.

-Agente Romanoff.- Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Frente a ella apareció un hombre con el cabello algo canoso y lentes de armazón grueso y redondo. No pudo ver su vestimenta porque la correa que ataba su cuello con la camilla le impedía voltear. -Pensé que nunca despertaría.- El hombre sonrió de una manera siniestra. -Oh, pero que maleducado, permítame presentarme...- Dijo con sarcasmo. -Daniel Whitehall. Es un honor tener a la Viuda Negra aquí.

Natasha decidió ignorar su tono de voz. -Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que me dejes salir.

-No, no. He estado planeando esto durante meses y ahora que los tengo no los dejaré ir.

-¿"los tengo"?- Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Daniel negó con la cabeza, divertido. -Sé lo que intentas hacer, Viuda. No funcionará conmigo.

Natasha mantuvo la calma, lo mejor era hacerle creer que temía por su vida y la de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde está Steve?- Preguntó con preocupación fingida, ignorando que en realidad sí se encontraba bastante preocupada por él.

-Hay una camilla a tu izquierda, a varios metros de distancia, allí se encuentra él... pero por favor, no le hables, sólo te cansaras, los tranquilizantes están haciendo efecto en su cuerpo.- Añadió con fastidio.

-Supongo que lo mismo hiciste con Skye.

-Supones bien. Esa inhumana es un peligro para todos.- Vociferó con desprecio. -En cambio tú, la aprendiz número uno de la Habitación Roja... me han comentado que posees ciertas habilidades.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Indagó la pelirroja.

-Paz. Un mundo llenó de los soldados perfectos.

Algo pareció hacer clic en la cabeza de Natasha. Quería su sangre. La de Steve, porque sólo ahí se encontraba la fórmula del Súper Soldado; la de Skye, porque era la única inhumana que conocía, y la de ella, porque había sido la única sobreviviente después de que le administraran a todas sus compañeras la variante de la fórmula del Súper Soldado.

-¿Y piensas que te dejaremos sacarnos sangre?

-No necesito su permiso.

-Bien. Porque no te lo íbamos a dar.

-Nadie te lo pidió a ti.

Natasha contuvo el aliento. -¿A qué te refieres?

-No necesito tu sangre, Viuda. Tú serás mi conejillo de indias.

Natasha pasó saliva.

-Mi cuerpo rechazará la transfusión.

-No lo creo. Leí tu expediente. Sé todo lo que te hicieron. Fue horrible, pero tu cuerpo resistió. También resistirá ésta vez, es sólo sangre inhumana y de súper soldado.

Mordió su labio inferior. Sentía un vacío, una desesperación interna. De pronto su respiración se hizo errática y el corazón dejó de bombearle durante una milésima de segundo; para luego hacerlo con más fuerza y más vehemencia. El aliento se le escapaba de a poco, y la sonrisa de Whitehall se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Preparen todo.- Mencionó. -Empezaremos con ellos dos.- Acto seguido, un par de hombres entraron al campo visual de Natasha. Uno de ellos se acercó al atril para suero y cambió la bolsa a medio llenar por una nueva.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta del horror con el que Natasha veía todo aquello, Daniel Whitehall acercó su rostro al de ella y sonrió de medio lado. -Espero que la siesta te ayude a aclarar un poco tus ideas, Romanoff.

La pelirroja luchaba por mantener abiertos sus ojos, lo cierto era que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y apenas si podía distinguir la cara de Whitehall frente a la suya. -No lo lograrás.- Balbuceó antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**48 horas después…**

La tensión en el ambiente era una granada a punto de explotar. Clint Barton aún no se podía creer que su mejor amiga hubiese sido raptada por las cabecillas de Hydra, aunque, siendo muy sincero, prefería eso a que el derrumbe del almacén hubiese puesto fin a la vida de la tía de sus hijos.

Se sentía impotente, y con cierto rencor hacia la agente Morse; si ella no les hubiese impedido acercarse al lugar de los hechos, ningún compañero suyo estaría desaparecido.

No sólo se trataba de Nat, puesto que ya todos estaban al tanto de que Steve y Skye también se encontraban dentro del lugar cuando éste se desplomó.

-¿Tienes algo?- Preguntó Coulson a Mack, quien venía entrando a su oficina con un folder beige entre manos.

Barton levantó la mirada al instante. Mack asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su superior.

-Hunter lo encontró.- Enseguida le mostró el contenido del folder. La frente de Coulson se frunció. -Quizá lo reconozca, es el cuerpo de Scarlotti.- Señaló varias fotos.

Barton paso saliva.

-Si Scarlotti murió, ¿quién se llevó a tres de mis agentes?- Phil miró a Mack en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-Daniel Whitehall.- Susurró Clint, ganándose la completa atención de los otros dos. -Escuché su nombre en varias ocasiones mientras me tenían cautivo. Él es la cabeza de todo.

-Es imposible. Lo maté hace tiempo.

-Sí, podemos seguir creyendo eso.- Se encogió de hombros. -La verdad es que está vivo. Y los tiene con él.

-¿Cómo?- Indagó Mack.

-La pregunta correcta sería para qué.

Ambos hombres miraron a Clint, expectantes. El arquero resopló.

-Está siguiendo un patrón.- Se acercó al escritorio de Phil, donde había fotos individuales de cada compañero suyo desaparecido. -Raptó a Nat, Steve y Skye.- Tomó una foto de cada uno y, con ayuda de tres tachuelas, las colocó sobre el tablero de corcho que había en la oficina. -Si me tenía a mí, ¿porque llevarse a ellos?- Preguntó al aire. -Porque era una trampa. De alguna manera, Daniel Whitehall sabía que irían a rescatarme. Los atrajo, y una vez que los tuvo, hizo que el almacén se desplomara. Necesitaba una distracción para poder llevárselos.

-Eso fue más que una distracción. Si es cierto lo que dices, Whitehall dejó morir a Scarlotti.

-Así funciona Hydra.- Contestó Coulson a Mack, enseguida regresó su mirada a Barton. -¿Conoces el objetivo de todo esto?

-Eso creo. Uno de los hombres de Scarlotti mencionó algo sobre la creación de soldados. Veamos, ¿qué tienen en común ellos tres?- Señaló las fotos de Skye, Steve y Nat.

-Quieren experimentar con ellos...- Murmuró Coulson.

-Con su sangre.- Apoyó Mack.

-Esa es mi teoría.- Concedió Clint.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Tenemos que...

Phil se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Jemma a su oficina. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara.

-No quería interrumpir, pero...- Abrió la gruesa carpeta que traía. -Lo he encontrado.- Señaló una página en específico.

-¿Qué es?

-Oh, bueno...- Dirigió su mirada hacia Barton. -Fury trajo esto junto con otras cosas cuando nombró a Coulson el nuevo director. Son informes escritos por él.

-Creí que Hydra los tenía todos.

-Fury tenía muchos secretos. No todos los guardaba en sus ordenadores.- Replicó la chica.

-Entonces...

-Escribió algo sobre un localizador en la piel de Steve.

Clint se acercó a ella y tomó la carpeta. Le echó un vistazo y la colocó en centro del escritorio.

-Son códigos.

-Lo sé. Fitz piensa que es algún tipo de lenguaje de espías.

En ese momento ingresó la agente May a la oficina.

-Lo es.- Todos dirigieron su atención hacia la asiática. -Fury era un paranoico. Siempre sospechó sobre la infiltración de Hydra en S.H.I.E.L.D., así que aquí ocultó algunos de sus secretos. Temía que la carpeta cayera en manos equivocadas, así que decidió emplear códigos en latín.

-¿Lo puedes traducir?

May asintió y caminó hacia el escritorio con pasos decididos.

Barton sentía que el peso sobre su espalda disminuía de a poco. Después de casi tres días de búsqueda, al fin encontraban una pista convincente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Steve despertó, un dolor lacerante se instaló en la base de su cráneo. Sentía pesados los párpados, tanto que temía no poder separarlos nunca más.

Ni siquiera lo intentó; en lugar de eso dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran.

La imagen se hacía cada vez más nítida. Por alguna razón, su mente había decidido transportarse al momento exacto en el que Natasha había ingresado al lugar donde él, Skye y Bucky, peleaban contra enemigos individuales.

Fue sólo un destello, un microsegundo, pero Steve lo vio. Esa chispa que se alojó en los ojos de ella cuando cruzó miradas con Buck; le había hecho sentir mal, como si volviese a ser el debilucho de antes, cuando Barnes siempre se llevaba la atención y él se quedaba mirando.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no se interpondría. Si eso era lo que quería Natasha, él estaría feliz por ellos. Porque si algo estaba claro era que ella nunca antes le había mirado de esa manera en que miraba a Bucky. Incluso podía imaginar, entre todo ese barullo a su alrededor, escuchar los latidos del corazón de Nat.

Él no había sido el culpable, después de todo. El reencuentro entre su ex mejor amigo y la pelirroja había sido una grandísima coincidencia. Tal vez obra del destino.

Le molestaba la idea, no se podía imaginar a Natasha enamorada de Bucky, pero aún se aferraba a la posibilidad de que él no sintiese lo mismo por ella. Claro que, sus esperanzas murieron cuando, evitando un ataque hacia Skye, Natasha había recibido un balazo en el abdomen; entonces pudo ver claramente como Bucky se deshacía de todos sus enemigos e iba rápidamente hacia ella.

Si todavía tenía dudas, éstas se disiparon al notar las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban estando frente a frente. Le dolía, en su interior él todavía no podía imaginárselos juntos, compartiendo sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad. Tal vez era demasiado egoísta, pero estaba seguro de que Natasha estaría mejor a su lado. Bucky no le podía ofrecer nada, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que la recordara; en cambio él le ofrecía todo y no pedía nada a cambio.

Demonios. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Bucky era su amigo, con o sin Natasha, y no quería cambiar de prioridades tan sólo porque su corazón y su cerebro peleaban internamente. Quería a Romanoff, pero si Buck igual lo hacía, él no se interpondría entre ellos dos. Barnes ya había perdido a bastantes personas como para que su chica le fuera arrebatada por su mejor amigo. Steve nunca lo traicionaría, ni aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran de por medio, él se quedaría con James hasta el final, y si aquello significaba perder a Nat, pues que así fuera.

Un segundo después, abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad.

Si lo que recordaba era cierto, si el almacén se había desplomado sobre él, entonces no se podía explicar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Un cuarto amplio, de tonalidades oscuras, y con dos camillas de hospital al fondo. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que aquel lugar pertenecía a Hydra, el logotipo pintado en una de las paredes se lo dejaba muy claro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero suponía que llevaba por lo menos un par de días así, la boca seca y el cuerpo entumecido hablaban por sí solos.

Lo más curioso era que, si sus sentidos no le fallaban, permanecía esposado de pies y manos a una silla metálica fijada al suelo. Intentó moverse, liberarse, pero sus movimientos terminaron por lastimarle las muñecas, y la silla no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus manos, ambas sobre el descansabrazos, abrían y cerraban sus puños en un ataque de impotencia.

Forcejeó varios minutos más, hasta que el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose lo obligó a parar. Se le erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo, su columna se enderezó y todo en él comenzó a temblar. Dos hombres con vestimentas negras sostenían el cuerpo de una mujer.

Lo único que lograba ver desde su posición era una mata de cabello rojo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de Natasha. Traía puesta una bata de hospital bastante similar a la que él vestía, y su mentón estaba pegado a su pecho, dejando su cabeza caer hacia enfrente.

Quiso hablar, llamarle, asegurarse de que ella estaba mejor de lo que lucía; sin embargo ni una palabra salió de su boca, tan sólo observó al par de agentes sentarla frente a él, en una silla igual a la suya que no había notado antes. Le ataron de pies y manos, y ella no opuso resistencia. Por la manera en que los hombres la manejaban, Steve se dio cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba su compañera.

No quería pensar en todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar mientras él se encontraba fuera de combate.

-¿Nat?- Murmuró.

Se quedó observándola durante un rato, asegurándose de que respiraba, hasta que al fin ella levantó la cabeza. Tuvo que contener la respiración, el aspecto de su compañera no advertía nada bueno. Su piel estaba aún a estaba mas pompañera no advertia nada bueno. más pálida de lo acostumbrado y mantenía la boca un poco abierta, respirando con dificultad. Los ojos verdes erraron unos segundos hasta que recalaron en él. Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

-Steve.- Su voz se escuchaba aliviada. Tenía los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas secas por las mejillas, el labio partido y varios moratones en la cara. El cabello desordenado le tapaba la frente, pero podía ver una herida ahí.

Él ya no sabía si lo que sentía en la boca del estómago era miedo o rabia. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que lastimaran a Natasha de tal manera?

-¿Cuánto…

La pregunta de Steve murió en sus labios cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con un chirrido que llenó la habitación. Él volteó, pero pudo apreciar como Natasha bajaba la mirada.

-Capitán, vaya- Un hombre de traje gris y lentes redondos se acercaba a ellos. -, no esperaba que estuviera despierto tan pronto, parece que la caja de sedantes que le administramos no funcionó muy bien.

-¿Quién eres?- Le sorprendió que su voz no titubeara al preguntar.

El hombre se volteó teatralmente hacia Natasha. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió la mirada a él.

-Esto de las presentaciones es bastante cansado. ¿Cierto, Viuda? ¿Por qué no me haces el favor?- A Steve le comenzaba a fastidiar el tono sarcástico con el que él hablaba.

Natasha, más a la fuerza, levantó la cabeza nuevamente. Su mirada titubeó por varios segundos para luego contestar:

-Su nombre es Daniel Whitehall.- Entornó los ojos y fijó su mirada en Steve. Su boca se abrió y cerró en varias ocasiones, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. -Quiere tu sangre.- Añadió después de pasar saliva.

El rictus de Steve se endureció. Whitehall sonrió de una manera perversa.

-Bien.- Sentenció Steve con tono decidido, logrando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Daniel se esfumara. -Quieres mi sangre, tómala. Pero antes la dejarás ir.- Señaló con la mirada a Romanoff. Ella evitó el contacto visual con él.

-Siempre tratando de ser un héroe…- Acercó su rostro al de Steve. -Pero, Capitán, me temo que no hay manera de que haga eso.

-¿Qué más quieres?- Preguntó el rubio de manera desafiante. -Puedes tomar lo que quieras, no me opondré. Pero ya sabes mi condición.

La risa de Whitehall les causó escalofríos, él ya se encontraba caminando alrededor de ambas sillas.

-¿Estas intentando negociar?- Volvió a reír. -Debes saber que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

Steve frunció el ceño y miró a Natasha, no podía continuar sin ella, necesitaba su apoyo, después de todo ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares; sin embargo la pelirroja evadió su mirada.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- Replicó Rogers, dolido por la actitud de su compañera.

-Te diré una cosa.- Whitehall detuvo su andar. -Cuando extraiga hasta la última gota de tú sangre morirás. Y ella- Haló el cabello de Natasha, haciendo que ésta levantara la cabeza.-, ella recibirá una donación sanguínea que la hará mejor, casi perfecta.

Steve pasó saliva. El rostro de Natasha expresaba dolor y él lo único que deseaba era darle un buen golpe a ese tal Whitehall. Pero, si algo había aprendido en S.H.I.E.L.D., era que debía mantener la calma, no demostrar preocupación al enemigo.

-¿Y si su cuerpo la rechaza?- Whitehall soltó el cabello de la chica. -Ella morirá, y tú no tendrás nada. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Daniel.

El susodicho esbozo una sonrisa y miró a Natasha. -¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Romanoff mordió su labio inferior, miró a Whitehall y, como si éste le hubiera amenazado, se apresuró a contestar: -Mi cuerpo no rechazará tu sangre, Steve.- Murmuró. -Estoy segura.

-¿Aceptaste esto?- Preguntó, incrédulo. Natasha no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-No. Pero es la única opción.- Contestó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Ahora eres parte de Hydra?- La pregunta del rubio llamó la atención de Whitehall, quien hasta ese momento los había dejado conversar.

Natasha miró a Daniel y después a Steve. Se percató de las lágrimas que intentaba contener el rubio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, para mala suerte de Whitehall, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Hace mucho que elegí un bando, Rogers.- Le dedicó una mirada significativa al susodicho.

Whitehall se acercó a Natasha, tanto que ella podía sentir la pesada respiración de él sobre su nariz. Levantó la mano derecha y abofeteó con fuerzas a la pelirroja. Steve tuvo que apretar la mandíbula al escuchar el golpe, porque desde su posición sólo podía ver la espalda de Daniel.

La cabeza de Natasha se ladeó al sentir el impactó, pero su rostro continuaba sin expresión. Cuando miró nuevamente a Whitehall, utilizó todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir y escupió en su cara. Si no fuera porque sus manos estaban esposadas a la silla, ella ya le estuviera matando a golpes.

-¿Qué te ata a S.H.I.E.L.D., Viuda?- Interrogó después de limpiar su rostro.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no existe.

-¿Entonces, a quien le debes lealtad?- Natasha no contestó, en vez de eso le echó una mirada casi imperceptible a Steve. Por desgracia, Whitehall no perdió detalle de eso. Él sonrió abiertamente. -Te has ablandado, Natalia.- Hizo un movimiento con las manos para que dos de sus hombres ingresaran a la habitación. Se alejó de ella.

Ellos traían una pequeña mesa de metal con dos pinzas que se conectaban a ella mediante cables. Natasha los miraba con expectación mientras Daniel sonreía y les señalaba con la mirada a Steve. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación a su compañero, éste se removió en la silla donde estaba, intentando liberarse de las pesadas esposas. No obtuvo éxito, en lugar de eso tan sólo dificultó la tarea de los hombres, quienes ya habían colocado ambas pinzas en las esposa de él.

Natasha intentó mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro estuviera al borde del abismo. No quería que le hicieran daño a Steve, ella se había alejado de él precisamente para evitar aquello, y si estaba en sus manos el impedirlo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Le quería, y sólo en aquellos momentos podía asegurar eso, porque él le preocupaba de tal manera que daría todo para evitar su sufrimiento. Y había sido tan tremendamente cobarde al no decírselo antes.

Reaccionó al mirar el tubo de acero inoxidable que sostenía un hombre, delgado, como una varilla. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya estaban y contuvo el aliento por un instante. Se sacudió con fuerzas, intentando liberarse de las esposas, pero tan sólo consiguió llamar la atención de Daniel. Él volvió la mirada hacia ella y con una mano en sus mejillas le obligó a mirarle de frente. Natasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Steve, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-¡ALTO!- Pidió al instante que separaba sus párpados. -¡ALTO, POR FAVOR!- En aquel momento los gritos de Steve se detuvieron. Whitehall seguía apretujando sus mejillas con la palma, impidiéndole voltear su cabeza a los lados.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Steve; su estómago se revolvió cuando se dio cuenta del tubo de acero enterrado en la pierna izquierda de él, provocando que la sangre resbalara por su piel hasta formar un charco de sangre.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. Has conseguido todo lo que querías.- Murmuró en tono de súplica. -Tendrás la sangre de Steve y yo seré tu conejillo de indias…, déjalo ir.

La mano de Whitehall se hundió un poco más en su piel, lastimándole dolorosamente. Comenzó a reír amargamente.

-¿En verdad estás dispuesta a todo por él?

La pregunta logró que Steve dejara en segundo plano el dolor infernal que estaba experimentando, miró a Natasha y se sorprendió al encontrarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella no contestó, y tanto Whitehall como él tomaron su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Una pequeña llama se prendió en el pecho del rubio.

Natasha dejó caer la cabeza hacia enfrente e intentó concentrarse. Permaneció así durante varios segundos. Tenía que descubrir el plan de Whitehall, porque era bastante obvio que no sólo quería soldados. Había algo más. ¿Por qué hacerle daño a Steve? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué frente a ella? ¿Por qué no antes? Y sobre su lealtad. ¿Por qué le interesaba a quién le era leal y a quién no? Tenía que haber una conexión. Hydra, Steve, lealtad, soldados. Hydra, Steve, lealtad, soldados. Hydra, Steve, lealtad, soldados.

Lo tenía.

Había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Hydra necesitaba la sangre de Steve y Skye, pero sin una rata de laboratorio su plan no funcionaría. Ella era perfecta para ser el conejillo de indias, lo tenía todo, menos lealtad hacia Hydra. Daniel Whitehall tenía que conseguir una última cosa, y no se trataba de sangre o súper soldados. Necesitaba que ella le fuera leal a Hydra, sólo así podría llevar a cabo su plan, sólo así tendrían una garantía de que, después de que le fuera administrada la sangre de Steve, ella no desertaría, porque no sería capaz de regresar con Coulson habiendo sido la culpable de la muerte del Capitán América.

-Nunca seré parte de Hydra.- Murmuró.

Enseguida los gritos de Steve llenaron la habitación. Natasha era incapaz de subir la mirada, no deseaba ver como torturaban al hombre que despertaba más de un sentimiento en su interior. Apretó los puños y dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo. No le importaba que la vieran llorar, ya había sido fuerte durante bastante tiempo, lo único que deseaba era que todo aquello terminara.

Cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, Daniel Whitehall tomó su rostro y le obligó a mirar a Steve. Olvido cómo respirar. ¡Le estaban electrocutando! Las pinzas sobre sus esposas eran un conducto de energía. El cuerpo de Rogers estaba recibiendo descargas eléctricas, y la herida en su pierna izquierda comenzaba a expulsar más y más sangre.

-Lo puedes detener. Sólo tienes que unirte.- Dijo Daniel. En ese instante las descargas eléctricas cesaron, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Natasha.

-No lo escuches, Nat. Estoy bien.- Articuló Steve. Arrastraba las palabras mantenía el mentón tenso. Las descargas habían comenzado a surtir efecto y su cuerpo se sentía débil, apenas si podía continuar con los ojos abiertos.

Natasha no podía continuar viéndolo sufrir, pero sabía que si aceptaba ser parte de Hydra estaría dejando a todos atrás, incluyendo a Steve. Y podía asegurar que él tampoco quería aquello. Así que sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y murmuró un contundente "no". Un segundo después los gritos de su compañero le taladraban los oídos.

Revisó sus opciones. No podía escapar de ahí mientras estuviera esposada. Tampoco podía hacer nada por detener el sufrimiento de Steve. Era unirse a Hydra o perderlo. Ella podía vivir siendo parte de la organización enemiga, había sido entrenada para cosas peores; pero no podía seguir adelante cargando con la muerte de Steve en su espalda. Con cualquier decisión que tomase el resultado sería el mismo, Rogers moriría; pero, tal vez, si se unía a Hydra podía darle más tiempo de vida.

Eso era, no podía soportar su sufrimiento.

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡ALTO! ¡ME UNIRÉ!- Las lágrimas distorsionaban su voz, sin embargo Steve la escuchó claramente.

Las descargas se detuvieron y, para él, fue como si el tiempo también lo hiciera. No podía terminar de procesar la decisión de su compañera, pero tampoco podía decir que no la entendía, en el fondo algo le decía que lo había hecho por él. Y se lo agradecía, porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte, pero no lo aceptaba.

-Buena elección.- Concedió Whitehall antes de que un tercer hombre ingresara a la habitación y susurrara algo a su oído.

Enseguida todos salieron, dejándoles solos a ellos dos.

Natasha respiró varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en Steve. Él miraba hacia el suelo, dando la impresión de estar inconsciente.

-Steve…

-No.- Su voz se escuchaba apagada, era una combinación de enojo y tristeza, con una pizca de comprensión y agradecimiento.

-Debes escucharme.- Pidió con un vacío en la boca de su estómago. Se esperaba una reacción similar, pero ahora temía que él hubiese malinterpretado su decisión.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó aún con su cabeza agachada. Y pese a que su voz era un susurro, Natasha sabía que la pregunta iba acerca de su decisión.

-Porque no ibas a aguantar - Susurró la pelirroja, y en el fondo deseaba que Steve escuchase más allá, que comprendiera que, mientras estuviese en sus manos el impedirlo, él nunca sufriría.

Con esas cinco palabras pretendía dejarle en claro lo mucho que significaba para ella.

-Podía hacerlo… pe-pero no podías decir que sí.- Añadió con voz cansada, enseguida comenzó a toser de manera que sus entrañas reclamaban cada que tomaba aire. Natasha sabía que Steve estaba agotado, había perdido mucha sangre y la temperatura en el lugar había bajado unos cuantos grados, desfavoreciéndolo.

-Lo sé, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Te estaban matando.- Steve agachó un poco más la cabeza, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Podía a-aguantar.- Susurró, pero sus palabras comenzaban a ser difíciles de entender. Natasha sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo así, pronto comenzaría a delirar y ese sólo era el primer síntoma de muerte por desangramiento.

-Steve, mírame… debes mirarme.- Le llamó. El rubio poco a poco levantó su cabeza. Su mirada buscó la de ella al instante. -No apartes tu mirada de mí.

-Nunca lo haría.- Se esforzó por sonreír aunque todos sus músculos lo resintieron rápidamente. -, ya no podría apartar… mi mirada de ti…

Su voz se apagaba de a poco. La pelirroja tenía todas las ganas de salir corriendo hacia él, pero las esposas y todos esos aparatos encima de ellos se lo impedían. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla; decidió que, antes de él perdiera la conciencia, ella tenía que sincerarse respecto a eso que sentía.

-¿Recuerdas hace unos meses? ¿Cuándo S.H.I.E.L.D. se estaba viniendo abajo y te besé en las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial?- Comenzó a hablar, siempre mirándole a los ojos. -Bueno, en ese instante decidí que cuando terminara todo aquello yo me alejaría… era miedo, en realidad. Tú hiciste que, por diez segundos, me sintiera otra persona. Fui tan cobarde. Te abandoné porque no era normal que con una sola mirada provocaras una explosión dentro de mí; pensé que la distancia me curaría, pero resultó que por más que lo intentara no te podía sacar de mi mente.

Steve tenía los ojos entrecerrados, empezaba a ver doble; ya su visión no era la misma que hace una hora atrás. Empezaba a delirar, tal vez lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Natasha era parte de una alucinación.

-Nat...

-Y después sucedió lo del bunker, en mi cuarto... Me sentí tan desarmada, tú no tenías ningún derecho de hacerme sentir esto, no podías romper todos mis esquemas con tan sólo una sonrisa, sin embargo ahí estaba yo, deseando que dieras media vuelta y terminarás con lo que habíamos comenzado. Era tan ilógico, me estaba volviendo loca; no te quería junto a mí pero cada vez resultaba más difícil alejarme.

Definitivamente estaba alucinando, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera realidad. Sonrió levemente, no sabía qué decir, su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse frío, sentía la boca completamente seca y su respiración era mucho más lenta.

-Steve... - Le llamó Natasha con un poco de miedo, las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos. Sabía que prácticamente el hombre ya estaba fuera de sí. -, mírame, tienes que mantenerte despierto, necesito que... no apartes tu mirada de mí.

-Ya… t-te dije que nu-nunca más podría apartarla... - Balbuceó el rubio. -Nat...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Centro Psiquiátrico de Kings Park.- Anunció Jemma observando la única gran pantalla con la que contaba el Quinjet. Los demás le dedicaron una mirada llena de incredulidad.

Durante las últimas horas habían descubierto, gracias a May, que Fury había incrustado un localizador en la piel de Steve. Aquello había sucedido después de descongelarlo, cuando el rubio aún se encontraba inconsciente; y sólo Nick y un médico lo sabían, ni siquiera las cabecillas de Hydra estaban al tanto, pues gracias al buen ex director no había registro alguno en la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y/o Hydra.

Clint Barton agradecía la paranoia de su ex superior, pues gracias al localizador podían rastrear la ubicación de Steve. Y ahora que ya lo habían hecho, tan sólo bastaba ir a las coordenadas que marcaba el mapa, y si el mapa les decía que se encontraban en un hospital psiquiátrico, pues bien, allá irían. Él y todo el equipo.

-De seguro está a las afueras de Nueva York.- Murmuró observando la imagen satelital. Jemma asintió ante el comentario del arquero.

-Para ser exactos en el condado de Suffolk.- Respondió Fitz al mismo tiempo que ampliaba las coordenadas que marcaba el mapa.

-No me gusta. El lugar ha estado abandonado durante años.- Añadió Coulson.

-¿Abandonado?- Cuestionó Lance con un poco de horror, Barton asintió. -Tienen que estar bromeando...- Se dejó caer en el sofá que compartía con Sam.

-Llegaremos en veinte.- Afirmaba la voz de May por los altavoces. -Será mejor que se preparen.

-Ya escuchaste, Lance. Será mejor que te alistes...- Susurró Fitz con una sonrisa juguetona. Él sabía muy bien que Hunter veía demasiadas películas de terror como para creer en los fantasmas que habitaban los hospitales psiquiátricos.

-¿No creerás en todos esos cuentos, verdad?- Preguntó Barton en tono de broma. Hunter negó con la cabeza mientras le veía tomar asiento en el sillón frente a él. No era tiempo para pensar en nimiedades; varios de sus compañeros se encontraban desaparecidos.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de tema.

Los demás ya habían salido a prepararse, dejando a ellos dos solos.

-Mejor.- Sonrió mientras observaba el yeso que bajaba desde su rodilla y cubría la mayor parte del pie, dejando al descubierto sólo los dedos. -Ha dejado de doler. Tal vez ya esté listo para la acción.

-Ni lo pienses, Barton.- Escuchó la voz femenina de Morse por detrás de él. -Tienes que descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-No pienso quedarme aquí mientras ustedes ponen su vida en riesgo.

Bobbi se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba al ordenador en el centro de la estancia. -Así es esto.

-¿Qué haces?- Indagó Lance una vez que ella comenzó a teclear.

-Investigo.- Dirigió su mirada hacia él. -¿Cómo es que Hydra terminó adueñándose de un centro psiquiátrico abandonado hace más de una década?

-Fácil. Es Hydra.

-Sí.- Concedió. -Pero aún no está claro. ¿Y si ellos tuvieron que ver con el cierre del lugar?

-Entonces no estaríamos hablando de un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado, sino de una base de Hydra.- Supuso Barton.

-Exacto. Y si es así, el lugar va a estar lleno de guardias de seguridad, no vamos a poder acabar con todos mientras buscamos a Steve y los demás.

.

Varios minutos después, al interior del bosque, descendía el Quinjet que transportaba al equipo de Coulson. Fitz y Simmons se quedarían al interior de la nave, junto con Clint, mientras el resto salía a irrumpir en el psiquiátrico. Habían decidido que, en caso de que se necesitará asistencia médica, Leo y Jemma eran los más aptos para darla. Barton, por otra parte, no abandonaría el Quinjet ni aunque quisiera; Coulson había dejado en claro que tenía que guardar reposo y dejar a su pierna sanar.

Así que, cuando la rampa de la nave se abrió, los primeros en salir fueron Coulson, May y Mack, seguidos por Lance, Bobbi y Sam.

Caminaron por varios minutos más hasta que se encontraron frente a la parte trasera del centro psiquiátrico. Entonces sopló un poco el viento y los grillos vivaquearon entre las hierbas más altas. Frente a ellos se dejó ver una silueta cubierta por las sombras. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. El equipo completo levantó sus armas y apunto al sujeto, a excepción de Sam, él reconoció fácilmente al hombre frente a ellos.

Sintió la mirada quisquillosa de sus compañeros cuando él se acercó a la silueta. Les pidió con una seña que bajaran las armas.

-Llegan tarde.- Dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que salía de entre las sombras. Al reconocerlo, Phil ordenó a su equipo subir la guardia. Aun no estaba seguro de que El Soldado del Invierno no estuviese detrás de todo aquello.

-¿Qué haces con ese escudo?- Se escuchó preguntar a Morse desde atrás, impidiendo que Sam respondiera al comentario de Barnes.

La mirada de todos bajó hasta el escudo que sostenía el brazo metálico de James.

-Encárguense de la seguridad.- Respondió Barnes sin ninguna inflexión en su voz, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Morse. Enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Volvió a preguntar la rubia, ésta vez caminando hasta llegar a la altura de Sam, éste la codeó, no le agradaba en nada la manera altanera con la que ella estaba preguntando.

Barnes regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Bobbi hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron. El resto del equipo apuntó al Soldado.

-Segundo piso. Cuarto de aislamiento.- Siseó el hombre. -Iré por ellos. Encárguense de la seguridad.

James se alejó nuevamente, aquella rubia no le agradaba en nada. ¿Qué por qué tenía el escudo de Steve? Sencillo, lo había rescatado después del derrumbe del almacén, desgraciadamente no pudo hacer lo mismo con Nat; era por ello que se sentía con el deber de sacarla de aquel lugar, pero no lo podía hacer sin apoyo, porque aunque contase el brazo de metal nunca terminaría con la seguridad del lugar él solo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hello, it's me.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Esto no ha quedado como me lo esperaba, pero creo que es un buen intento… Y me gustó el resultado, porque al fin Nat se decide a hablar sobre sus sentimientos :'3

Hay un par de preguntas sin resolver, así que el próximo capítulo será de respuestas.

No quiero adelantar nada, pero ¿no tienen curiosidad por saber lo que le hicieron a Natasha mientras Steve estaba sedado? Pues ya se enteraran en el próximo capítulo xD

En fin, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para terminar el próximo capítulo pronto.

Ya estamos llegando al final :')

Siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario :D

Hasta la próxima, que estén bien.

P.D.: ¿#TeamCap o #TeamIronMan?


End file.
